Tempt Fate
by Amaneyei25
Summary: Tons of dark memories. Thousands pains. Hundreds of days to count. Dozens of parties involved. Two people. One arranged marriage. Zero patience. In which you have to bear with an arrange marriage, neither groom or bride wanted to be in. Yet, life is filled with unpredictable events, so does heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my friends! Happy new year to you all! Hope this year will be a better and lovelier year to all of us!

I'm back with my new installment! Honestly, I have many plot bunnies hopping around my head and although they were incredible, I couldn't bring myself to write them down. Damn! But I try. Really. I hope we will have a good time on this one too, ne? I can't wait to hear from you!

I want to write a (not so) fantasy this time. I will write with a slower plot. Wish me luck!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You must be kidding me!" a honey haired young lad said to a slightly older woman who sat on a single bed in frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me, no, didn't you need to _ask_ me first? Why did you have to decide it by yourself?!" He bit his nail, walked back and forth nervously around the big yurt provided to them for spending the night. At first, it was a very beautiful and nice place to stay; sturdy bed, nice big pillow and blanket, beautiful decorations, thick dark brown fluffy carpet, warm fireplace, foods and all, yet the young man wasn't sure anymore after hearing his sister's request.

"I know, Syuu..but.." she cringed, not knowing that her brother would be so mad. Well, of course he would be mad.

"No buts. There won't be a—," He blinked and shook his head, "why did you agree to this?"

"He almost died yesterday if we didn't help him.." she reasoned.

"I know. That's why we helped him."

"And now he gives us chance."

The young man, Syuu, snapped at his sister, "That's not a chance. It's a trap. Why did we help him in the first place?" He groaned, asking more to himself than his sister.

"Because he was sick?" His sister asked sheepishly, trying to help.

"We made a terrible mistake, Yumiko-neesan."

Yumiko and her brother met an old man in the middle of forest on their way to another hideout. The old man was very sick and tired, hadn't he met them he would have already in heaven.

"I have to give you my gratitude. I don't think I can survive that, young man." He bowed deeply to the young man who already saved his life. "Is there anything I can do to both of you? I shall do something as a repayment."

Yumiko smiled, "That's very nice of you, sir. But it's our pleasure. We are supposed to help each other when needed."

The old man nodded and murmured his thanks again, "Ah, that's right. Where are you going in this cold season?"

Before Yumiko could answer, her brother replied quickly, "To our relatives."

"I see. Where do your relatives live in?"

"Somewhere far at the North."

The old man scratched his chin thoughtfully, "That's strange since there's no other village other than Seigaku... Are your relatives from there? Although I don't remember about new family..." He murmured.

"Maa.. I don't think we are obliged to answer that." He felt his sister elbowed him.

The old man laughed, "You are right. It's very dangerous to share information in the middle of nowhere, huh?" He inserted his hand to his loose sleeves of his thick clothes to keep his hands warm in the early winter day. "But we could still share our name, couldn't we?"

The young man refused to answer but his sister being too careless giving the stranger their full name.

"Fuji? Are you by chance related to that Fuji clan which rumored to be able to create a miracle?"

"No. We are not." The younger Fuji answered. "We believe that our parents were being greedy so they use the same last name to gain popularity."

Really, his sister was too oblivious sometimes. They should give some false common names but no, his sister gave the stranger their full name, _real_ full name.

Yumiko insisted for them to walk together after that -to make sure he was fine she said- and the old man, a man with silvery short hair and stern face, felt worry and sorry for three of them to continue their journey in such cold and dangerous winter so he offered his house for them to stay for a while. Who ever guessed that the old man belonged to the respected Seigaku clan.

"Don't worry, Syuu. Nothing bad gonna happen. I saw it."

The younger Fuji blinked, back to his current situation. "What do you mean by that? Even if we got back everything we lost by doing it, it is still wrong. And don't forget, you decided _this_ selfishly. I don't agree with you. I don't want it. If you insist then do it yourself." He folded his arms, backing his sister.

"If I could then I would. However, I have Yuta so it's impossible for me. Besides, I know Ryo is still alive out there." she smiled solemnly, "We have only you, Syuu."

Her brother was neither answered nor moved.

"Winter has come and it's the only chance for us to survive after those hard time. Yuta is too young to live such harsh life." hearing that name, the young man shifted and saw the small toddler, his nephew, Yuta, with his short thin brown hair, plump cheek and frail limbs, sleeping soundly on the warm bed next to his mother, unaware of his not so peaceful surrounding.

 _Yuta_ , his nephew who was named after his deceased brother.

The younger Fuji something tugging his heart, in full force, imagined what had they faced so far and knowing Yuta, the little innocent Yuta had to pass through the same fate...

It was too cruel.

" _No_. We don't have to lower ourselves to that point. There must be another way." He retaliated and walked out of the warm room quickly.

Yumiko watched his disappearance sadly, "Just believe in me this one time, Syuu."

Her clairvoyance had never been wrong. She saw it clearly when she touched the old man the day before. It was very clear and solid, unlike any other visual images she ever saw. "It can't be wrong. Perhaps with this you will get the chance to be happy, too. Syusuke." she wept.

As if sensing his mother's suffers, the little toddler started to cry. Yumiko scooped him into her arms and sang, the same old song her mother taught her and sang for her when she sent her to sleep, too. The same mother who had been killed years ago.

Yumiko didn't know how long she sang and put the little boy back to his sleep but when she decided to go and searched for her brother, the said brother entered their room.

"Syuu, I know it it be difficult." she would do her best to make sure her brother agree with her no matter what method she should utilize to accomplish it. "I think it's better to—"

"I will do it." He replied gloomily.

Yumiko blinked in disbelief before said, "Huh?"

"I will marry the leader of Seigaku clan like you wish." He announced firmly.

Yumiko could only stood and gaped.

Just what happened actually.

* * *

Okay. Short chapter for warming up. You can guess who our leader is, don't you? See you later!

Happy (belated) new year everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter here! Sorry for the wait! If only I can write faster and better.

 **Fujiyuki-san:** yes, I'm back! I miss being here and write more. Actually, Fuji being feisty is intended. I want a rebelling Fuji this time, perhaps. I still haven't decided the fix plot, though. I hope you enjoy thia chapter! ;-)

 **Ai and August 19-san:** your next chapter is here! I'm very excited to hear from you, too! :-)

 **Lilac-san:** hi! Thanks for leaving reviews for this story and my other stories, too. You have got some nice idea. A master slave relationship sounds good, ne.. A dark character of Tezuka seems interesting. B-)

 **MioneGames-san:** hi, there! The new chapter is ready for you. Enjoy! :-)

 **tightpants-san:** yay! It's really here! Please enjoy this one! ;-)

 **Ilya-san:** yes, don't be shy. It's great to read and hear from you as yourself, ne. I'm happy you like my stories! And for the update schedule, I want to know, too. Lol. I try to update as soon as I can but sometimes the story don't come out as good as I wish or I am too lazy or I procrastinate too much. Sorry. *deep bow* once again, thank you for leaving your review for me. *kisses*

Thanks for your great response. I like to read your review so please don't shy and let me know about your thoughts, ne..

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The new clan leader of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was not pleased. In fact he was torn between slightly offended and terribly annoyed by the sudden talk his grandfather had with him. In his twenty eight years of life, he had never disobeyed or defied the elders requests but at the moment he wasn't sure about that anymore.

His grandfather announced suddenly and not so informatively that he, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the leader of Seigaku clan would have to attend his own marriage which he never knew or heard of.

The candidate? Someone Tezuka Kunikazu had just met the day prior, a young man of eighteen years old named Fuji Syusuke.

The reason? Because he, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the leader of Seigaku clan had been neglecting his most substantial and principal thing to do as a great leader, having a wife.

"I just come back from my hunting routine." He said exasperatedly from his chair, "Don't you think I need more time to sit and rest my body first," _more likely my mind_ , "before this talk."

"Yes, but this matter is concerning about you." The old man nodded and drank his tea carefully.

"Hn. But, You can put your concern to something else which is more important than that matter. Besides, I don't see any relevance between being a good leader and a marriage."

"You are in your prime time indeed, but with this big clan and busy schedule, you need someone to help and watch over you."

The bespectacled man drank his tea, the hot tea warm up his body after being long week in the middle of forest, "I'm not a kid."

"A kid doesn't need a bride." The old man retorted. "and I believe you won't even try to find a bride by yourself."

"So you decide to help?" When the older man didn't reply, the young leader let out a sigh, " _Bodach_ , I have set my priority right after you passed along the title to me. I have my goals, my ideas and my future planned. You don't have to worry."

"I know, I know. However, I can't sit and watch you being alone and being hard to yourself." He poured another cup of tea. "I have found a nice talented bride for you. He has lost his clan and now only his sister and little nephew by his side." His grandfather even assured him that the soon to be bride was a cute nice boy.

"I don't mean to be rude, _Bodach_." He sighed tiredly, "A boy with enigmatic and untrustworthy past. Are you senile?" He never knew his grandfather had changed into such impossible and irresponsible man to produce such insane idea as he got older, that and days lack of sleep turned his migraine into total headache. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins in his head, making thumping voice and making him more irritated as time went by.

"I know you mean good to me but I can't marry someone who I don't know. How can you be so sure about their intention? Are you certain that they are trustful enough to be a part of this clan let alone the leader's bride, your one and only grandson's bride? What if they are some nasty greedy people who want to torn apart our clan using their dirty claws?" His deep baritone voice didn't change much as he asked.

His grandfather frowned, "They aren't those kinds of people, Kunimitsu."

"Ah.. But how can you be so sure? You met them yesterday, didn't you? Did they force you to drink something? Did they place their dark spell on you?"

"I don't know you believe in superstition."

He nodded, "Hn. But there's always first time."

His grandfather chuckled. "No. They didn't. They gave me water to drink when they found me, though. Fuji-kun is a nice young man, Kunimitsu."

The Seigaku's clan leader leaned on his chair, the talk wouldn't end early as he wished. He would need a big dose of thick camomile tea to reduce his headache and his grandfather red tea didn't help much. "Grandfather, you teach me to be a rational and logical man."

"Yes, but I believe this is the best thing for you and your future." His grandfather persistent.

No, he couldn't talk about this topic at this rate. He needed his sleep before another long argument. "Grandfather, why don't we postpone this talk to another time, hm? I think it's more urgent to find a skillful healer than a bride at this season. We can't afford to lose any of us again." He said in more calming tone and stepped out of the elder's house in his thick coat and winter hat, in firm steps even before the old man replied.

###

Fuji Syusuke saw a tall handsome stranger emerged from the old man's big house -which people pointed when he searched for the old man-, in awe. He had just stepped aside to give the gentlemen some space yet this man surprised him.

"Who are you?"

Fuji blinked when he heard the stern faced man asked him in not so friendly way.

"Hmm.. I am the one of those nasty greedy people who want to torn apart your clan using our dirty claws, perhaps?" He smiled innocently when he answered.

Those hazel eyes observed the smaller man blatantly, with unmasked disbelief and discredit. Fuji tilted his chin upward and stood proudly, he definitely wasn't the most dazzling creature but so was grizzly bear yet it was still majestic.

"Well, you sure how to impress people and have guts to eavesdropping, too." The voice dropped another octave and made Fuji shivered involuntary.

"One doesn't need to have such great ability to hear your loud voice. I think it's not eavesdropping if we can hear the conversation ten feets from the source." Fuji shrugged, he wouldn't lose to some arrogant man.

The bespectacled man raised his perfect brows yet didn't say anything.

Fuji actually was on his way to talk to the grandfather and hopefully he could reach an annulment to the sudden marriage arrangement. Still, the young leader, the man in front of him who accused not only Fuji himself but his family, picked his anger. Who ever imagined a great leader would have such low and narrow mind. A true leader was someone who—

No, forgot that. It wasn't his intention to evaluate or correct the wrong and too arrogant man.

"I shouldn't disappoint you but the marriage isn't going to be happened." He said while stepped down the wooden stair of the heightened big house.

Fuji followed him, "That even greater." He accepted the news in delight, he didn't want to leave an impression that he was eager to marry. "Since it will be a disaster marrying someone like you." He murmured lowly yet the man clearly heard him.

"And now accusing, I see." He stopped in the middle of the brick road with long row of houses at the both side. Fortunately, the road was empty as it had just stopped snowing.

"I'm not the first. You threw accusations about me and my family irresponsibly. It's just fair for me to do so."

"And I should be concerned because?"

"Because you accused me and my good intentions to help your grandfather. Without me he wouldn't be here, being with you."

"Why? Because you force him to bring you here?"

Fuji snorted, how could a stupid and annoying man being pointed as a leader he wondered. "Lovely, and I thought you knew about his disease." He replied sarcastically. "At least I did something good and I'm satisfied with it. Good bye." He stepped aside and walked back to his sister.

"What _disease_?" He felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"It's in the past, forget it. Just make sure he stop smoking those should be illegal plants." Fuji tried to pry away his wrist but the man didn't pay any heed and grabbed his shoulder instead, his face was filled with concerns and worries.

Well, at least worried about his grandfather.

"Don't you know he has an acute problem with his lungs? I suspect it is a side effect of the plants he uses to smoke. I have met someone who died of smoking too much—"

The taller man sighed, his head hung low, "I thought he stopped since that time."

Fuji tapped the broad shoulder lightly yet awkwardly, "Don't worry, he is fine now. I managed to bring out the toxic and waste out of his lungs."

The bespectacled man raised his head and looked at Fuji intently, "Are you by chance—"

"My, my.. Youngsters these days. Can't keep their hands off of each other even for a day."

"I agree. They just need to wait another night since the wedding is tomorrow but well, youngsters. What could we say?"

Both men blinked and separated quickly from each other, they clearly had forgotten about their proximity that mistook as an intimacy by outsiders.

"What?"

"Pardon? What did you say?"

They asked at the same time.

"You are getting married _tomorrow_ , aren't you? Then we are going to hold a party at the city center. Several men are sent to invite the elders of neighboring clans, too." The first lady with bright red coat and dark hair answered in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry. They will arrive just on time to give you their bless, Tezuka-sama." The second lady with dark yellow thick coat and blonde hair assured the men. "You must be very eager to bring him into our clan, ne, that you meet him secretly at night. Although it's prohibited but we will keep our silence, Tezuka-sama." Then they giggled.

Giggled. _Gosh_.

She indeed mistook their confusion with nervousness.

"No. We are not— _umph_!" Fuji couldn't finish his sentence as a big warm gloved palm covered his mouth quickly.

"I don't remember announced about this, though."

"Look." The second lady tilted her head toward the old man house, the men looked as they were asked and saw the old man closed his thin door quickly. If a stare could kill then he would have died, twice.

"Your grandfather told us this afternoon. Imagine how shocking and chaos it was to arrange our leader's party in such short notice." she sighed.

"That's right. We are trying to be understanding but you shouldn't be here at this moment, Tezuka-sama. You should be settling a good example for our youngsters, right? My son will be very—"

"My, my. Let's get going, alright. We still have many things to do." The second lady ushered her friend away.

The first lady clucked his tongue but left, "Remember when we were that young—" her voice trailled off as she walked away from them.

Fuji walked back to the big house but was stopped, "What are you doing?" The bespectacled man asked.

"Talking to your grandfather."

Those hazel eyes stared at him intently, "I'm afraid it's too late."

"Huh?" Fuji blinked in confusion, "What?" He asked to get an answer not to be ignored.

Tezuka looked around and saw another group of ladies walked towards them so pulled Fuji to an alley between the heightened house, the cold stone wall kept them hidden, he sighed then talked, "As you heard, the ceremony is tomorrow. That means everything is ready."

"So what? Just cancel it." Fuji rebutted.

Tezuka shook his head, "It's not that easy. You heard it, didn't you? My grandfather invites elders of neighboring clans. We will lose our reputation if we cancel it."

"That's your problem." Fuji shrugged, "Besides, neither of us agree to this." He pointed to both of them respectively.

"I know."

"Can't you do something? You are their leader, right?" Fuji begged but Tezuka didn't answer him.

"What the hell! Why do I have to be in such ridiculous situation! I just wanted to go to find another hideout for this cold winter but I had just to met your grandfather." He leaned on the sturdy wall of the house.

"Who ever knew that my good will to send that old man back to his safe home would end like this." He slid down and squatted listlessly, his old yet warm coat protected him and making him look so small yet fragile.

Fuji bit his nails and murmured, "Perhaps I can run away tonight so they will cancel the ceremony altogether. That will put you out of misery, too." He stood quickly and paced around. "That's right. I can do that." He looked at Tezuka in a determined expression.

"Aren't you with your family?"

"Just my sister and her two years old son. Don't worry we will be very silent and careful. Good bye." He said and walked away but was pulled back to the alley.

"No. You are not allowed." He held Fuji firmly in his arms.

Fuji pushed the broad chest, "What? I don't need your permission." His strength was nothing next to the tall man.

"Yes, you do and I won't let you do as you wish."

"Are nuts? No! Who do you think you are? You are nobody! You have no right to tell me what to do."

Just how to get away from this man.

"Ah.. I have every right now." He said sternly and his grip got stronger.

"Why?" Fuji asked while gasping, his energy left him.

"Because I am your soon to be _husband_."

 _No way._

###

"Because I am your soon to be husband."

Those words ringing in his ears.

He must hear it wrong. It was impossible. Yes, there was something wrong with his ears. It was impossible for the bespectacled man in his thick dark fur coat glory would agree to such stupid arrangement.

Just a view minutes before he said he refused to and now he said he agreed to that.

"You must be crazy thinking such nonsense."

Tezuka let Fuji go when he felt Fuji wasn't going anywhere. "No. They have prepared everything, also having a long journey in winter will only send you to death."

"We won't. I have been living in such free life for years. I can handle it better than you." Damn those strength. His arms still felt numb.

"It will be ten times harder bringing such young kid." Tezuka eyed Fuji's hands massaging the slender upper arms under the worn out coat. Tezuka could feel how fragile those arms that they could be easily snapped using not even half of his strength.

"It's my business so don't think too much about it."

"Ah.. Your sister might be able to keep up with you but I doubt your small child can. Winter is a not friendly season for children even for ones who lives in a permanent neighborhood, we lose our family every year."

"Even so, I always do my best to give my family a happy and decent life so I don't need to sacrifice my freedom over that." He said proudly. "I have lived this life for eight years and Yuta is almost two now. He is stronger."

 _Sacrifice_ , Tezuka frowned when he heard that word.

"What can I do to convince you staying here?"

"You know what I want."

Tezuka shook his head, "Anything but that."

"Then I can't stay."

"You have no other choice. Perhaps it's for the best, no? Besides.. I'm sorry to tell you this but denying my clan then other clans will deny you, too." and strangely Fuji knew the tall man did felt sorry to him.

Fuji groaned and face palmed, "I just need a place to live in this winter, not to marry someone I barely know." however he knew that living in a place permanently was better for his sister and his nephew. They had run for too long.

Following his curiosity, Fuji asked, "Why do you change your mind so suddenly?"

"I think it's better this was since they have already prepared everything." Tezuka answered shortly.

"That's all?" Fuji asked in amazement. "Don't you have a saying here? What about a lover? Won't they feel betrayed?"

"No."

No. That's all. No.

"Look, I appreciate your help. I truly do. But..."

"Hn?"

"What do you get from this arrangement? I think it's unfair to force something we don't want. At least, I get a better life out of this, but what do you get?"

"You." and that made Fuji blushed, like, really blushed not because of the damn cold weather but because of the a word came out of a stern thin lips.

"Tezuka-sama.."

"Tezuka."

"Okay. Tezuka, I think you should rethink about this. You are the head of Seigaku, you need an heir, and marrying a man won't give you any." Fuji explained logically.

"I know."

"That's why! Let's go and cancel this, huh? You might feel like to do this now, because of the pressure but—"

"I know."

"What if you find someone you love after.." Fuji almost choked thinking about 'marriage', "after..this."

"I won't." Tezuka frowned.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

With that should be enough.

Even so, he had no right to live happily and luxuriously. He mustn't involve anyone into his chaotic life. Especially innocent people; no matter how strong they were, no matter how safe it was.

But his sister deserved a good life.

Yuta deserved a better life.

Still, a lifetime unwanted relationship felt too much. " _Fine_."

A sigh through the soft pink lips, "Fine."

"One year." Fuji stopped from his track of mind.

"Hn?"

"Let's make a deal." The smaller man stood in front of the leader, a man who one head several inches taller. "I will do this..stupid arrangement but in one condition."

Tezuka nodded. Fuji bit his lips uncertainly then he pointed his fore fingers, "One year. I will stay here a year while working to repay your kindness."

Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, Fuji cut him before he could argue. "But after the one year time pass I will go on. You can't force me to do otherwise. Deal?"

Tezuka looked at the beautiful yet serious face, those deep blue eyes shone in determination. Fuji just realized how dark those hazel eyes were. He stepped back a bit after that, feeling a bit uncomfortable under those scrutinize eyes yet the tall man took another step following the effeminate male. Fuji didn't have any choice beside stepping back till his back touched the cold wall. "So?" He cleared his throat to ask.

"Perhaps you don't realize this but I'm trying to give you a way out. I don't want you to feel trapped with me moreover when you find someone else you love in the future." He kept talking to cover the thumping sounds of his heart.

"If I found someone else." Tezuka corrected.

Fuji rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So?"

The brown haired man placed his hands next to Fuji's head, totally caging him while his eyes glinting in amusement. "Ah.. Will you attend tomorrow's ceremony, though?" was all Tezuka said in husky voice, her warm breath brushed Fuji's cheek and neck as he talk.

"Su..sure if that necessary." Damn the stutter.

The leader, the ever stoic leader then smirked, that was..just so..so..

 _Damn it. Don't think about that. Don't think._

"Good." and he stepped away from Fuji and walked back to the road, freeing the honey haired male.

Fuji exhaled his breath he didn't aware he held. "B..but it's only a year, remember? After that I will go." Fuji followed and clarified.

"As long as you want."

Fuji nodded, "It's deal, then." Then they started to walk into the opposite direction, "Oh! That reminds me, what is your name again?" Fuji turned on his heel to ask the tall man.

"Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

Fuji grabbed the big hand, "I am Fuji Syusuke. It's not really a pleasure but at least let's try not to torture each other too much, ne?"

* * *

Bodach (/ˈbəʊdɑːx) = old man

That's all. I don't really like this chapter. lol..

See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! New chapter up!

 **Fujiyuki-san:** Tezuka does has his reasons and who can refuse such beautiful bride. Lol. Their first year still long way to go but they will have many love love moments on the way there. *wink*

 **MioneGames-san:** yeah.. Tezuka's mind is still a mystery. Keep coming back to check on them, yeah? ;-)

 **kerokeroHana-san:** thank! Hope you enjoy this one, too! :-D

 **Ilya-san:** thank you! I'm glad you like it. Tezuka's reason is our hot topic it seems. We will know about it, eventually. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day for you, too. :-)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Is the water hot enough?" a feminine voice asked so Fuji answered quickly, "Yeah."

"Let us know when it's not so we can add more hot water for you, ne?" The voice behind the big partition said warmly.

"I got it." He replied then dipped more into the tube like wooden big hot tub.

"Don't forget to clean yourself thoroughly, Syuu." that was his sister.

"I'm not that dirty." He replied, a bit offended by his sister words.

"What Yumiko means is to carefully wash your body so you will be pretty and alluring at the ceremony, ne?" another voice replied.

"Right. So you better be good and do as I told you, understand? If you don't, I will go there and clean you up myself and then I will tell the ladies here every single details we have in there."

"Tyrant!" He groaned.

"Don't forget the front part!" one lady said.

"And there's the back, too." another lady added naughtyly.

They giggled. Fuji groaned.

He wouldn't need it, it wasn't a real marriage, anyway.

He leaned on the sturdy tub, it was all for his sister and his small nephew. He had just need to bear it for one year, it wouldn't be that long.

Fuji picked a flower from the water in the tub and twirled the stalk, the ladies had spread many pretty colored flowers and some aromatic oil to the tub and made them smelled heavenly.

The preparation had been done all morning and then they pushed him to dip and enjoy the bath. He would protest but it had been a long time since last he had a nice real bath rather than small washing at any riverside they found. Don't ask how they keep hygienic in winter.

"The elders have just arrived!" a new younger voice announced behind the partition.

"I see." a woman replied.

"Isn't it a bit too early for them to arrive? The ceremony will be held in the late afternoon, right?" Yumiko asked. She really was so relaxed. Unlike Fuji who felt his heart gonna burst out of his chest. He was going to meet unknown people he had never met before in a fake ceremony. What would they say if they found out?

Fuji shook the stupid mind away. He mustn't mind the trivia things. He had promised to protect his family so he would do anything to do so.

"Yeah, but they are going to have a long talk with Tezuka-sama and when I say long it is really long talk."

"Yeah, I heard from Takeshi, it is really a boring and uninteresting talk that he almost went to sleep when he had this talk with our fathers and uncles at my wedding day." The new voice added thoughtfully.

"It's their habits. They think when they are man then they know everything. It's us the ladies who keep them alive. My stupid husband can't even make a decent porridge." and a scoff.

"You are right, they refuse to work at home when winter come because they are too busy hunting. It's not like they catch anything, anyway."

And the talk continued. Fuji decided to finish his bath. He walked out of the tub and dried himself with provided dry fabric. He then donned short plain white kimono's top and white wide trousers gathered at ankle, then went out joining the ladies.

"Ah, here is our _brídeach_. How is your bath?" an old lady with dark orange hair and warm smile welcomed him.

"Heavenly. What is _brídeach_?" Fuji asked honestly.

"It means bride." a young woman with chin length hair said happily. This was the one who had just announced about the elders arrival, he assumed. "My name is Momoshiro Ann. Nice to meet you!" she smiled.

Fuji smiled and introduced himself, too.

"Ann-chan is the only bride we have after long time and we almost lose our hope to have another wedding but fortunately Tezuka-sama decides to marry, too, ne?" the old lady who introduced herself as Ryuzaki Sumire before explained.

"Right, with that the young men will follow his example and they won't have any excuse when Tezuka-sama has married." another lady added, it was the same lady they met yesterday.

Yumiko smiled at Fuji, "How is your bath?"

"Good." The older Fuji took the dry cloth and helped her brother to dry his chin length hair.

"What a cute baby!" He heard Ann squealed as the baby was in her arms. Yuta giggled at her.

"Yuta is always cute." Fuji defended.

"I know, right?" Yumiko smiled at her brother then asked the young woman, "When is your due day?"

Ann grinned happily, "In spring. I can't wait to meet her already!" she patted her small bump lightly.

"She?" Fuji blinked in confusion. How could she know?

"Yeah, Takeshi insists we will have a daughter, he wants a daughter."

"Oh, a daughter definitely good." Ryuzaki agreed. "She can help you with your chores."

"But a son will keep you alive unlike a daughter." and Fuji decided he didn't like this woman.

"Either daughter or son is good. As long as they are healthy." Yumiko assured them then smiled solemnly.

"Right. So let's start our job, okay?" Ryuzaki said happily while clapping her hands. "I can't wait to see people's face when they see our new brídeach."

They put on another layer of long white dress on him. "Wait! What are you doing?" Fuji asked in bewilderment.

"What? Dressing you appropriately, of course." Ryuzaki replied in confusion.

"Why should I? Don't we wear anything we want and process?"

The grumpy old man scoffed, "What are you saying? You are going to marry not going to village community. Of course you have to wear an appropriate attire."

"Syuu." Yumiko smiled not so friendly.

Fuji rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright. Do as you wish."

They then put a long white loose gown cut in one piece with the sleeves; it has a high collar and widely overlaps at the front, these layer of clothes are made of best cotton. So far so good, at least he wouldn't die of freezing but then they put strange garments on him with big smiles.

There were three no four layer of unfamiliar long frilly drapes from his waist to the floor totally covering his feet from the view, then he realized it a little bit too late in horror, they were putting on lady's inner skirt on him.

"Wait! What are these? This is definitely wrong!" Fuji stepped back, out of the ladies reach.

"What? We are putting on your clothes."

"But this is for woman!" Fuji accused. He didn't know what a groom should wear at his wedding day at Seigaku, but he was sure it wasn't the one he wore. "I'm not a woman, give back my clothes!" He ran away from the ladies.

It was totally chaos, Fuji ran from them while holding the thick layers of clothes but the ladies were more persistent. Ann and Yuta laughed watching them from afar. In the end, it was Yumiko who caught the shocked bride.

"Calm down, Syuu. We are doing the right thing."

"What is right about this? It's a woman clothing."

"I know."

"I'm a man."

"Well, you certainly don't have the sacred mountains up there." Ryuzaki said with a laugh and turned Fuji into a blushing fit.

Yumiko pulled Fuji back tp his previous position, "It's not about a man or woman. It's about appreciating their tradition." and Fuji couldn't help but to pout.

It was so humiliating. He didn't like it but at least it was a fake marriage or he wouldn't be able to live. "What is it now?" Yumiko asked when she saw Fuji's pouting face.

"Nothing."

So they continued to work on Fuji, more like a torturing for the man. After re-doing the white kimono, they put a long loose red sleeves short coat, they buttoned the thick warm coat on his right chest efficiently. The grumpy woman came and winded a long red silk gown to cover the white skirt. "My.. So pretty. Fortunately we didn't have to mend it too much since our bride size isn't too far from usual size." She said.

Yumiko stood next to her slightly taller brother, "You are so refined, Syuu."

Fuji shrugged at his sister, "I always am." If it wasn't him who wore it then he wouldn't be mind to admit how beautiful the attire was. There was a golden Phoenix embroidered at the front of the upper coat and was made of fine red silk with thick leather cloth to keep him warm. At the sleeves and collar were embroidered with blue lotus complete with their wide leaves. The dress too had the same lotus embroidery at the tip of it and at the empty space was filled with golden feathers, the Phoenix's feathers, Fuji assumed.

It was so pretty that made him felt guilty.

"Now, let's do something to his hair. Shall we?" Ryuzaki said while pushing Fuji to sit on his bed.

Fuji sighed, he had no choice. The faster this came to end the better. But, "Don't do it too excessively, please. I'm still a man, okay?" He reminded for the nth time. "just comb it or something."

"We can't do that in such important day." The grumpy woman said and Fuji pouted more.

"But his hair is too short, huh?" Ryuzaki grumbled, her ponytail swished ash she talked.

"What about this.." Yumiko suggested, "We can braid it the front part and then an ornament can be pinned on hair as decoration.." she showed how she wanted it.

Yumiko definitely enjoyed this too much.

"Oh! We have it!" Ann-chan from the chair said as she took an ornament happily.

"My, it's a Phoenix. They match!" Yumiko said. Ryuzaki started braiding his hair when Yumiko showed Fuji the ornament. It was indeed a Phoenix. It was made of gold with a Phoenix at the end of the hair pin, its unfurled tails were filled with small ruby stones. There were also small white silver flowers scattered around the Phoenix. It was really beautiful and cost a fortune.

"It's our best creation so far." They sighed dreamily when they had finished their works.

"It's too bad we have no painter to document this." Ryuzaki laughed.

"Don't worry, they will have everything carved in their mind at the end of the day." The old woman said.

"And their body." Ryuzaki added mischievously. Then everyone laughed louder, even Yumiko laughed.

And Fuji really thought running away would be a better and less embarrassing, stressful option.

###

Tezuka Kunimitsu nodded seriously to his grandfather's friends' words. They were talking about plants; planning options and circling planting through the year. Perhaps he could asked their clan to join his clan so they could produce more so it would cover the cost and meet a demand even in winter.

Kunikazu served another warm drink and bread, "If you my dear friends would please excuse us for a moment, my grandson and I have a small talk to be done."

"Of course." an old man with white beard, the elder from Hyoutei clan scoffed.

"This young man is a very bright leader. I can't get bored to talk to him." Yukimura You from Rikkaidai clan, a man with dark hair smiled.

"It's the first time a groom talk enthusiastically about mundanes than his own wedding." another stern looking man, Shiraishi Yuma, the elder from Shitenhouji clan with his dark blue hair said.

The three elders nodded and murmured their astonishment.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked impatiently to his grandfather at the corner of the room.

"I shall remind you about the ceremony."

"Don't worry. I know what to do." Tezuka answered shortly. "If that's all you want to say I will excuse myself, it's a rare occasion to be able to meet the elders. I need to use this chance to make a pact to straighten our alliance."

Kunikazu sighed, "You can still do that in the future, son."

"Ah.. But they are too proud to meet me let alone come here by their own."

"I know what you want to do and it does good to our clan but this is your wedding day so I suppose you need to focus on it more." He held our a small knife covered in a beautifully crafted hilder, "It's mine that I used at my wedding day. You can use it as a bonding—"

"There will be a ceremony but we won't complete the ritual." He pushed the small knife back to the older man.

"Kunimitsu." The older man said with a stern face.

"I agree to this marriage only to respect your wish and perhaps gain access to their clans faster by meeting them here," He cocked his head to the elders, "but you can force me to do more than this. He is someone I don't even know. I won't put our clan in danger by doing it with stranger. We will wait and see till he show you his true color."

"Son.. I guarantee you he is.."

"Do you know where does he come from? Do you know why he was there at the same day at the same time you fell sick? What is his true intention? His true destination if he didn't meet you that day? We don't know him, grandfather. I will find it and hopefully he is as nice as you say or else." The younger Tezuka replied with more stern voice and harder expression which similar to his grandfather's but the older man's was somewhat softened as the time went by.

"Alright. I can't convince you it seems. But Son, whatever you had experienced at the past shouldn't be your barometer to judge. I believe you have a big heart and soul to see more than that." He patted his grandson's firm shoulder. "Yet, I am still giving you this as a tradition. I gave it to your father and it should be him who give it to you but since he wasn't here.." Kunikazu pressed the small knife to Tezuka, "It's yours now to be given to the next generation."

"Let's not hope too much for now."

###

The old ladies announced that they had finished their jobs so they would go back to the city center to help the feast preparation. Of course not before giving a long speech about wedding life and its good and bad time. Ryuzaki assured that Tezuka was a good man. They old woman, named Tama, finally after long day calling her old woman, told him to come to them whenever Tezuka being an ass, she would wash the leader's mouth with her special soap. Fuji just learned that she was a teacher at the village. No wonder strict attitude.

Ann-chan wished him a good luck and brought Yuta with her so he wouldn't hinder the Fuji's siblings in the ceremony.

Yumiko and Fuji walked to Tezuka Kunikazu's big house slowly as Yumiko's insisted, she wanted to enjoy her last moment with her single brother.

However the journey had to end shortly, they stepped up the stairs and when they reached the door, "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Nope." and it was a lie despite a fake marriage.

They were welcomed by Tezuka Kunikazu, he led them to the main room and then Fuji saw the younger Tezuka.

Both of them froze.

Unlike Fuji, Tezuka wore long dark blue gown, straight collar, wrapping the right lapel over the left with coiled buttons , loose wide sleeves loose straight to the waist, and slits on both sides, showing his white trousers. There was a dragon embroidery on the front. Tezuka wore dark brown half calf furr boots while Fuji was ordered to wear red ankle boots.

Fuji had to admit it, Tezuka Kunimitsu was the most handsome man he ever seen. He wondered why the tall man hadn't been married yet.

Kunikazu brought Yumiko and Fuji to sat on a long table across of the elders while he and Tezuka himself sat at the end of the table and started their lunch.

Fuji didn't know what to feel, the food was good, the atmosphere was leisure and his fingers were as cold as the ice. The men except Fuji started to discuss about their clan matters, sometimes Yumiko would enter the conversation and asked but never Fuji.

"Why don't you invite our affiliations to celebrate this with you?" one of the old man asked with a frown.

"Ah, because it's a sudden occasion. I believe other clans have their own schedule and it will be rude to disrupt their time unannounced. However, we will hold another celebration in the future when the situation is favorable." He looked at Fuji, "I think spring is good. Isn't it?" He looked at Fuji.

Tezuka decided it by himself without discussing or at least asking Fuji whether he wanted it or not. No. The taller man was too arrogant to even ask so the lithe youth just nodded.

The ceremony went on.

They then ushered to sit next to each other.

Every elders gave their speech. Again.

 _What with them and their speech? Don't they have enough talking with Tezuka since this morning?_ Fuji wondered.

"It's a wonderful news that our Seigaku's leader, Tezuka-sama decides to marry." an old man with long white beard said. "Although it is a little unfortunate for him to choose a man. It will be very _difficult_ to get offspring at this rate." and the other ones cleared their throats to remind the one old man.

Truthfully, Fuji believed he had no right to feel offended since it wasn't a real marriage and he did it only for his family's sake. But he was really annoyed by with that man

Well, the elders didn't have to worry since he would disappear from the village after one year. Tezuka could still marry any woman, as many as he wanted and created a family as big as a village for all he care, Fuji chanted inwardly.

Kunikazu called the groom and bride, then they poured cup of tea to the elders while they gave him their blessing.

"May you enjoy your new life." Kunikazu said solemnly.

"May you both live as long as you want, And never want as long as you live." The white bearded old man with very nice expensive clothes said.

"May your neighbors respect you. May trouble neglect you. May the angels protect you." The one with dark hair said.

"Sweet be his hand on you as if it came from a pot of honey." The last one, another stern looking man with his dark blue hair said.

Kunikazu nodded, "With this you are now—"

"Not yet." Yumiko added. "Tezuka-sama, I hope it's alright for you to do the ceremony once again but in our clan's way?"

Fuji seethed. _Yumiko_.

Tezuka looked at the beautiful man and nodded. "Hn."

"That's great." Yumiko beamed. "Kunikazu-sama has told you what to do, I suppose." and Tezuka once again nodded.

Yumiko smiled sweetly and pulled Fuji to stand in front of him, "Please."

Tezuka looked at Fuji's panicked face. He cradled Fuji's face and kissed Fuji's forehead, his soft cheek then Fuji's hands indifferently, ironically they were symbols of affection in Fuji's clan.

Yumiko told Tezuka to sit on a chair next to him, "Syuu." Yumiko nudged her brother when the stubborn teenager didn't move from his position. Fuji grumbled and squatted down. He put Tezuka's shoes off to wash his feet as a symbol of submission. Fuji did it not so diligently, he just dumping the water to the perfect feet carelessly. He would never ever lower his head to anyone else.

When the stupid procession finished, Tezuka pulled Fuji up to his feet and washed Fuji's hands albeit ended quickly. Fuji blinked, it wasn't in the ceremony agenda.

Last, Yumiko poured tea to a cup, as the bride Fuji had to drink it from Tezuka's hands. Fuji couldn't get more humiliated than than. Just when Yumiko started to put the cup and pot away, Tezuka poured another cup and put it to Fuji's hands. The tall man then drank from his dazed bride quietly.

"It's equality." The tall man said.

The elders murmured their agreement. Yumiko smiled happily.

Fuji was speechless.

Kunikazu nodded, "With this you are husband and wife." The elders congratulated them.

Yumiko pulled out a small sack and Fuji groaned. "I want some sweet porridge. What about you gentlemen?" it was a custom at Fuji's clan for the bride to cook first food for family.

They agreed. "I want salty one, don't forget to add some walnuts, eh?" The white bearded old man added quickly.

"Sure." Fuji smiled. Perhaps he would forget and add to much salt or small stones would fall from the sky into the porridge directly.

"If you would, please..." Yumiko gave the sack to Tezuka with a smile.

"We will wait here so you loving birds can be alone." Kunikazu assured.

"I can make it here." Fuji frowned.

"Come on." Tezuka escorted Fuji out of the house.

###

"Where are we going?"

No answer.

"Why don't they allow me to make it there? It's not like they lack some ingredients or what."

"They try to give us privacy." Tezuka answered shortly.

"To make porridge? Really?" Fuji snorted.

Again Tezuka didn't answer that.

They walked on the paved road side by side. "It's very quiet today." Fuji commented at the deserted road.

"Hn. Everyone gathers at the city center to have a _bainis_ , wedding feast."

"We don't have to join, do we?" Fuji asked honestly.

"We will, after the elders have their meal."

"For elders they eat like pigs." Fuji murmured to himself and he heard Tezuka chuckled. "Can't I skip the feast, though?"

"Why?"

"It's..err.. It's nothing." But he told Tezuka his reason when the taller man pressed. "Because it's not right to celebrate when I'm staying only for a year."

Tezuka didn't reply, he led Fuji to a much smaller house, "You can make it here." He said after opening the door.

Fuji looked around the house, it was neat. Just a small fireplace, coat hanger and a set of furniture, nothing else. It was as good as a vacant house.

"Wait. When you say privacy do you mean _that_?" Fuji asked in surprise. "You don't really think we should— besides this is not a _real_ one."

"I won't touch you if that is what you are afraid of."

"Yeah, right. Yet your actions beg to differ." Fuji rolled his eyes.

Tezuka pushed Fuji to door and it closed with a loud wham. He said lowly while looked at Fuji intently, "Listen to me, kid. I agree to this because of my grandfather and your promise to leave after one year. So you have better throw away whatever stupid ideas in your mind.."

Fuji put his hands on Tezuka's warm chest, he could feel the texture of the embroidery on the thick clothes. "Right. Now can you give me some space." Yet he didn't dare to stare at the man.

"Am I clear?"

"I got it. I got it." Tezuka moved away from him, much to Fuji's relief. "With that attitude no wonder his grandfather worries too much." Fuji murmured lowly.

The bespectacled man then moved closer to Fuji, much closer from his previous position, caging Fuji between his arms and whispered next to his ear, "I don't think it's my attitude. It's about my preferences."

With that he left Fuji alone at the door, gaping and holding his red ear stupidly. "Y..you.."

"I am what?"

Fuji blushed, "I have my own preferences, too!"

Tezuka stepped into the living room, "Glad to know we come across with it. I won't harm you as long as you don't disturb my clan. Just behave and go along with me for a year then we both are free."

"We will not invade each other's personal space." Fuji pressed. Tezuka looked at him stoically but nodded. "We won't force anything to each other, too."

"Suit yourself. Another arrangements can be discussed after this."

"It's a deal, then." Fuji added, "Partner?" He stretched his hand, Tezuka took it and they made a deal.

"Hn.." Tezuka took the grain pouch he threw to the floor before, "Now, let's get this done, no?"

"Whatever."

Knowing that they had reached the deal, the young leader led the way to a small kitchen at the back of the house. He then opened row of doors, "You can use everything in the cabinet. The water is there." He pointed to a big barrel at the corner of the room.

Fuji tried to pull out a pot but missed it slightly as it was still out of Fuji's reach, till Tezuka came and helped the smaller man. "Why do you know these so well?" Fuji asked in confusion.

"This is my house." Tezuka answered while noted to make a small foothold for his 'little bride'. He thought the cabinet height was sufficient for him and that was all matters but now after seeing his small partner, he had to make some new arrangements. "Do you get any ideas again after I say that?"

"Your point taken." Fuji answered seriously as he shuddered to think his silly thought just now. Tezuka was as eager as Fuji in this arrangement and that was a relief. "I thought a clan leader would have a bigger and more sophisticated house." Fuji then poured the grains to the pot and washed them carefully without soiling his sleeves.

"Ah..I live alone and rarely use it. A bigger house is for a bigger family. They need it more than I."

Fuji smiled, "Such a gentleman." He teased.

The stove had been prepared by Tezuka in short time. It was a small fireplace where you dumped the branches or wood to the burners and cooked at the top of the stove. The bespectacled man offered to help but Fuji rejected it quickly, "It's my gratitude to you for agreeing the deal."

However, Fuji moved awkwardly around the kitchen all thanks to the frilly dress; he knocked over the dry woods, bumped on the small table and almost slipped if Tezuka didn't grab his hand on the right moment. He had never wore one before so he failed to put the pot on the stove without dangering the pretty dress near the fire. In the end, it was Tezuka who put the pot to the stove.

Fuji thanked the man. "I can't imagine how woman moves around, cooks and does everything in this." He said with a huff then squatted down to peek at the fire, the ornament on his hair glinted under the yellowish light. Tezuka smirked at Fuji's, dared Tezuka to say, cute antics.

"This will take time so you can go back to your grandfather." Fuji noticed Tezuka's frown. "As their leader you have many responsibilities, ne? Don't worry, I know my way back. I will bring this with me when it is done." He smiled.

"Hn.. I will be back soon." He nodded and stepped away, Fuji nodded and started to poke the burners, Tezuka stopped his track at the door frame of the kitchen, "Ah, please be careful with the wood because—"

" _Ouch_!" Fuji yelped, he covered his left eyes with his palm.

Tezuka was next to him in a flash, "My apologize, I should have told you but I forgot. It's the birch branch so it will spatter sometimes."

"Yeah, I know soon it got to my face." Fuji chuckled.

"Let me see." Tezuka pried Fuji's hand away. The hot splinter touched the tip of soft eyelid but didn't went to Fuji's left eye. However, it still left an angry red burn mark. "Let's go." He said, feeling guilty.

"Where?"

"I'll bring you ice to compress it." He ushered Fuji to walk out of the kitchen to enter another room carefully.

Tezuka's bedroom.

 _Okay. No bad thoughts. Tezuka has his own preferences. Remember that._

The stoic man lit the oil lamp on the wall then went to the window to take small chunk of snow at the window sill. He wrapped small handkerchief around the ice then put it on Fuji's eyelid softly.

All Fuji could do was only looking with nervousness.

"I'm sorry. I was being careless, not telling you and all." He said in deep baritone voice.

Fuji chuckled, "It's okay. I was the one who hurried. I should have waited first, ne?"

Then they went silent. There barely any sounds around them except the wood crackling and hissing of the lamp. Fuji tried to breathe as low as he could as he barely heard Tezuka's breathing. The tall man was calm sitting next to him on the bed, hand pressing the cold cloth patiently.

Fuji shivered when the cold ice melted, the warm water dripped onto his collar bone, "I think it's fine now." He murmured and moved away from Tezuka awkwardly.

"Not yet." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's face gently and pressed the cloth firmly.

Fuji wiggled out of Tezuka's grip, "It's fine really. Rather, you are making your clothes wet." Fuji grabbed Tezuka's damp sleeve.

"It doesn't matter. Your eye is more important." He retorted.

What about the personal space they talked about just now?

"How do you feel?" He asked after a while.

Fuji blinked his eyes when Tezuka moved the cloth away. "It's fine." The younger man stood and walked away, "Where are you going?" Tezuka asked impatiently.

"The food. It may overcook." Fuji explained.

"It won't."

Fuji felt Tezuka tugged him and twirled around till his gaze met the taller man's. "How is it? Let me see it." He tilted Fuji's head higher and inspected.

Fuji blinked apprehensively. He didn't know why but his heart beat rapidly and the place where Tezuka Kunimitsu touched him tingles and made him shivered involuntary. He had never had something touch him in such way and perhaps that the reason, nothing special.

Fuji lowered his gaze to tone down his blush. Until when was he going to touch him?

There's no way you need a long time to check such small wound.

So Fuji looked up to tell the taller man to stop his joke. Yet his breath was caught when he saw Tezuka's searching and hypnotizing gaze. Those hazel eyes glinted as the fire danced around its pole and Fuji was powerless under the piercing stare.

"What do you say to convince him?"

"Pardon?"

"My grandfather. What did you do to him that he decides to bring us in this situation? Do you use your pretty face to lure him? What is your purpose?"

Fuji furrowed his brows. Purpose? What purpose? "We met by coincidence that day. It is winter and we thought perhaps we could find a safe place to stay temporary.. You said it yourself that it's bad for us to wondering around the winter but.." Then it downed to Fuji's mind, "You think I put a spell on him so he insists on this, don't you?" Fuji asked in disgust.

"Ah.. Didn't you?"

Fuji couldn't believe it. It was the first time he met someone so distrustful of his good intention. "Of course not! Why should I?! I don't have such ability and if I had it I would have better used it to those stupid groups so they stopped searching for us! I can't believe you accusing me of my good will." Fuji narrowed his eyes to the taller man. "I promise you to go after a year but if it can help, I can go right at this moment to prove it to you my true intention and my innocence."

Tezuka didn't like that idea. "And where are you planning to go?"

Fuji shrugged, "Anywhere. I have gotten used to it anyway. Just give me an hour, I will be gone by that."

"I won't let you. You have been married to Tezuka's family so you are staying."

Fuji rolled his eyes, "It's a fake marriage, remember? Don't be so serious. If I disappeared suddenly, they would put their sympathy to you."

Tezuka looked at Fuji; his angry burnt mark, his dark blue eyes which burnt with determination, his flushed cheek from the outburst, then down to his lips.

It needed only a small push from Tezuka at Fuji's waist till his lips landed on Tezuka's perfect lips.

Fuji was too astounded to shove the tall man away.

It was the first time for him.

They would give each other space.

They had their own preferences.

 _Yeah, right._

Those hot arguments and disagreements should be enough to show their incompatibility and they were incompatible. Those should be enough. Yet, they were kissing each other.

For a man who was distance and stony, Tezuka was being careful, he pressed his warm lips to Fuji's uncertain one. Sensing no objection from the beautiful youth, he moved slowly on Fuji's soft lips to one side then to another. The friction made Fuji blushed as it was so addicting, so Fuji decided to move in a same force with Tezuka, while clutching the taller man warm broad shoulder desperately.

However, he had to surrender when he felt lightheaded from oxygen deficiency.

Tezuka seemed to have another idea, he drew Fuji back to his arms and engulfed the soft enticing mouth in open and deep kiss. The taller man yanked Fuji's chin downward and thrusted his tongue into the warm sweet cavern swiftly after he found his chance. Fuji moaned involuntary when their tongues touched. Tezuka tasted like mint tea, a very hot one.

The slow and careful session ended. Tezuka obviously knew what he wanted and didn't waste anytime to taste everything Fuji could offer to him. He moved his hand to Fuji's nape and pushed Fuji more to himself, he coaxed and teased the smaller man with his lips and tongue then he would kiss, suck the plump lips and thrust his tongue to the warm velvety mouth. It was another new experience for Fuji despite a little shocked by Tezuka's sudden action, but Fuji must be crazy to deny this. Nobody said he couldn't get a taste, right? When would he be going to have such great and nice experience in the foreseeable future, from a handsome man nonetheless? He would rather enjoy his time when he could.

And fortunately he was a genius.

Fuji was long succumbed to Tezuka long kisses and only followed his lead. Still, this genius needed air to breath. "W-wait..I ne- _mph_.." He gasped desperately. "A..air.. I need.. _Ouch_!"

He shoved Tezuka as far as he could which only arm length away since Tezuka's hand was caging him tightly.

"You bit me." Fuji accused.

"Hn.." and Fuji saw the ruby colored liquid on Tezuka's lips, mixed with their saliva.

"Are you insane? Why did you—"

"Shut up." and Tezuka once again kissed him like a mad man. Fuji used this chance to pull Tezuka's lower lips then gnawed it hard. He heard the brown haired man grunted but they didn't stop.

 _Eat that!_

Their kiss tasted like copper and a bit salty this time. Was it his blood or Tezuka's, he didn't know.

Fuji sighed slowly when Tezuka seemed to calm down after a while. The taller man detached from Fuji's lips with a big sigh, was it an astonishment or regret? Fuji didn't know. The smaller man just went limp and leaned on the taller man, gripping on the blue clothes desperately.

Fuji straightened himself and whispered hoarsly, "You are insane." He licked his puffy red lips. Fuji often heard about kisses from Yumiko, she explained dreamily how it felt good and addicting but if the kisses always involved biting and blood, Fuji doubted he would enjoy it.

"I.. It wasn't supposed to be.." Tezuka sighed with closed eyes, he let Fuji go.

"Of course it wasn't." Fuji retorted.

Whatever the reasons, Fuji decided not to think much about it. He believed they just fell into the moment and did it out of curiosity.

"Are we finished now? I have to check the.." His blue eyes opened fully. "What is this?" He cupped Tezuka's face.

Fuji was really startled by the sudden appearance of three strange diamond shaped dots. He thought it was his imagination for the sun had set and the lamp wasn't a best light source but there really were dark dots on Tezuka's left cheekbone. They were not there before. He brought Tezuka closer to inspect thoroughly.

"There's something here. It wasn't here before." Fuji answered seriously, he stared at the marks with deep frown. His mind swirled quickly, he tried to remember any kind of disease or curse he ever seen but found no answer.

"I know." Tezuka murmured. His gaze was conflicted and remorseful.

"It might a disease, let me check it, okay?"

"It's fine." He replied flatly.

Fuji snapped to the taller man, "You say it's fine but we would never know. It might be a disease or worse, a curse. So let me—"

Tezuka slapped Fuji's hand away and walked away, "You should go and check the food."

"But your—"

"Is not important."

Fuji sighed, "If you say so." Then shrugged.

Tezuka looked at Fuji with a deep frown, he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. The brown haired man walked back to Fuji and the younger male couldn't help but to stepped back automatically. Fuji shut his eyes to wait for a shout or a slap, perhaps for his impoliteness but he got none.

"I'm going ahead. I will tell your sister to come and help you."

"Sure." The young bride replied immediately.

"Hn."

A soft caress on his cheek and Tezuka left the blushing man alone.

What was that just now?

* * *

End of chapter.

Oh, I love this chapter! See you later?!

Brídeach (bree-djiukh): Bride

Irish: bainis (bahn-ish): Wedding feast


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, there! Sorry for not updating lately!

 **Ai and August 19-san:** so do I. I think he will be very beautiful! If only I can draw. Too bad, drawing is not my playground. Anyone who wants to try, perhaps? ;-)

 **Fujiyuki-san:** oh yeah. It's still a long journey for them. But they will reach it, someday. Lol..

 **Lilac-san:** oh, I know, right. Dark Tezuka seems intense and hot. About the dots, we will know eventually. *giggles*

 **tightpants-san:** yup. They are married. I can't stop smiling when I wrote that. About the ceremony, some of them are really real and I made some of the rest. I am glad you thought it was cute. :-D

 **Guest-san:** ;-)

 **Guest-san:** sorry for the late update!

 **YuShi KuNiSuKei-san:** sorry. ~ Here is the new chapter.

 **Tefufans-san** : my.. Here is your new chapter, my dear friend. :-)

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chap** **ter 4**

Fuji breathed in the fresh air in the morning and exhaled after stretched his stiff limbs. The winter at Seigaku definitely felt different than what he used to.

"Tired?" Yumiko asked next to him.

"A little." Fuji replied. They had just visited Tezuka's grandfather as their -Fuji's actually- morning routine. It had become his habit to visit the old man every morning after he had finished his duties at Tezuka's house. Yumiko came along whenever she had free time or Yuta was still asleep.

At first Fuji was merely supervising whether the old man kept his promise not to smoke, and keeping the old man a company. Kazu-jisan obviously was lonely with his ever so busy grandson. However, it seemed like lately he found new hobby as he would order Fuji to go home or leave him alone then to disappear and went home when the sun set.

"Do you think he is alright? I wonder where he goes everyday." Fuji murmured while hugging himself to keep the cold away.

"He is fine. I am sure he has learned his lesson."

Fuji nodded slowly. "Let's just hope so."

"Tezuka's Fuji-sama!" a woman with reddish hair and brown eyes called him happily.

"It's _Fuji_ , Kiyo's mother." Fuji corrected when she caught up with them. She was one of several people he had known since his stay at Seigaku. He met the middle aged woman when she searched for a healer so desperately to help her son who was attacked by poisonous snake. Had it not been Fuji's ability (he and his sister kept it as a secret, though) her son would have lost his left leg.

"And it's Mia, Tezuka's Fuji-sama." she retorted with a giggled. Fuji was glad he could help her son, Kiyo, but he was a bit annoyed when everyone insisted to call him 'Tezuka-sama' to his own true name, Fuji.

Fuji asked them politely to not to call him by Tezuka's name but nobody listened, even after he threatened with not talking to them anymore but they didn't care. They finally came to a solution by that silly name thanks to his sister.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Is Kiyo-kun alright?" He asked after that.

"Yes, he is fine now. I am actually on my way to Mayu, my sister's place. She is a bit under the weather and no one can help her to take care of her daughter so I decide to help her but then I saw you."

"I see, wait a moment, ne.. Nee-san, can you bring your equipment while I go with Mia-san?" He asked quickly.

"Oh, no. No. I am not asking you to help me this time." she tugged Fuji's hand to stop him.

Fuji frowned, "Why? She is unwell, isn't she?"

Yumiko giggled, "It's the time of the month, Syuu." Fuji blinked, what time? and then nodded in understanding while blushing a little. He didn't know how Yumiko could know immediately, woman's instinct, perhaps. The older woman laughed then gave him something in a neatly wrapped package, "Here. It's why I called you just now."

Fuji blinked at her, "What is this?"

"My gratitude. I guess you don't have enough winter clothes so I decide to make new sets for you."

"You don't have to.."

"I know it's not as good as yours but It's my gratitude to you for helping my son since you didn't accept my jewelry that day. You are truly a bless for me."

Fuji pushed the bag back to her, "But I can't possibly.."

Yumiko nudged him, "Take it, Syuu. She thinks very hard to give you a suitable present. We always make clothes for Yuta or I but never yours. Also, if you don't take it, it will hurt her feeling." Yumiko whispered the last part, then, "He deserves it, right?" Yumiko smiled to the older woman.

Fuji sighed, his sister and her manipulation, "Alright. I will accept this. But only this time, okay?"

Kiyo's mother nodded, "Yes. I understand. I got to go now.", she bowed, "Then, please excuse me."

Yumiko looked at her retreating figure, "It's great, isn't it? Someone truly appreciate your help not by materials but by heart." she knew how her brother despised how people thought he would gladly accept those precious jewelry or any other precious metals as payment.

"I just hope it's not another set of dress." Fuji replied flatly.

"Why? It looks good on you." Yumiko giggled when Fuji walked away from her. "Come on Syuu, wear another one. Your nee-san wants to see you in another dress. I will even lend you mine." she called.

"Over my dead body!" Fuji yelled.

###

"Ah.. He goes to his wife's grave. He visits her everyday in winter." Ann-chan answered Fuji's curiosity about Tezuka Kunikazu's big secret, Yuta was in her arms munching a supposed to be crispy cookies but had turned formless in his small palms.

"I see." Fuji chuckled, he worried for nothing.

"Mama..eat..eat.." Yumiko took Yuta from Ann's arms and wiped the creamy stuff off of the little baby. "No. It's no longer edible, sweetheart. It must be very lonely for him, right?" she asked the younger female.

"Um.. From what I heard from my mother, Tezuka-baasan passed away more than twenty years ago in a winter night. Tezuka- _jisan_ never takes another wife."

"He truly loves his wife, ne?" Yumiko smiled happily.

"Yeah. It's not a secret, Tezuka's family are well known by their passionate love to their spouse." Ann winked at Fuji.

"Come here, Yuta. Let me hug you!" Fuji opened his arms and Yuta was in his arms immediately. "Thank you for taking my sister and Yuta with you, Ann-chan." Yumiko and Yuta stayed with Momoshiros since Tezuka's house was too small, it barely could accommodate both Fuji and Tezuka let alone another set of family.

Momoshiro Ann giggled at Fuji's poor way to change the subject, she nodded at him. "I'm happy to have them with me. My day is very long alone especially when Takeshi isn't here. Besides, we don't want to disturb the newlyweds."

"I don't think they have it enough since Tezuka-sama is rarely seen." Yumiko added with a sigh although her eyes glinted in amusement. "Is that why you are so gloomy and lonely, Syuu?"

"Where do you get that idea from? I don't even know him." Fuji grumbled, what did they know?

The one thing he didn't enjoy when he met his sister was the teasing, both from his sister and the pregnant woman. They found it amusing to tease him, fortunately Fuji was more than capable to dodge and brush their girly squealing away calmly.

"I bet he is. I remember the early months of my marriage, Takeshi even pretended to be sick so we could spend our days alone." Ann sighed dreamily at her memories.

"Really? I met my husband at a forest. He was hunting at that day—"

The women started talking about their marriage and their husbands. They clearly forgot that Fuji met Tezuka hours before their marriage and they expected him and the tall man to be intimate? He would rather die than do that.

Fuji looked at the young girl, however, there was something kept bugging him, "Ne.. What is that—"

However, all his questions were forgotten when a man barged to Momoshiro's residence and asked for Fuji siblings' help. Those questions should wait, they had a baby to deliver and it should be done quickly.

A birth was a miracle. A mother risked her life to deliver another precious and innocent life to the world. Yet, it wasn't the best experience for anyone, especially the mother.

"She loses her consciousness." a woman informed when they entered the bedroom. There were blood on the bed sheets and floor.

Yumiko crouched down next to unconscious woman and checked her breathing. "How long has she gone to labor?" she asked to the man who asked for their help just now.

"I.. I don't know." He stammered. But then he added when he saw Yumiko's deadly stare, "I was on watch guard and went back here just two hours ago. I thought she was sleeping but then I saw the blood.."

Yumiko sighed, "She loses too much blood. It's risky to deliver the baby. We will do my best but if you have to choose.."

"Save her.. Save my wife." He said immediately.

"She won't like it when she knows about it." The old woman said.

"I know but I love her."

Working twelve hours to keep both baby and mother alive were draining their energy, especially Fuji who had to keep her blood flowing and her heart beating. Yumiko did her best to work as quickly as she could but that didn't help much.

After another five long hours, the baby was born safely, it was a baby boy. Both of mother and baby were fine. Yumiko leaned on the wall tired but happy and Fuji was no better.

"It wasn't this hard when we have Yuta." Fuji chuckled tiredly.

"That's because he is so small and we didn't expect too much back then." Yumiko answered honestly.

"Yeah." Yumiko had to give a birth at the middle of jungle with only Fuji's help. Yuta arrived quicker than this baby but in worse situation. Yumiko was indeed a strong woman and he was glad he still had his sister and now a nephew.

###

When it almost dawn, they went back to Ann's place and the young woman was waiting for them when they arrived at Momoshiro's residence. Yumiko asked her to watch over Yuta since the labor was too much for the young girl.

"Are they okay?" Ann asked them after serving hot drink for the siblings.

"They are fine. We almost lost them but they are fine now." Fuji answered for her sister's behalf. She was blinking away her tiredness while leaning on the table listlessly.

"Tezuka-sama went back last night and he searched for you." Fuji raised his brows. "He did?"

"Yes. I told him that you went to help a labor." Then she added and winked, "He looked so lonely."

Fuji snorted, "Really?" He added in disbelief.

"Of course. I told him I would let you know when you come back."

"You should go home, Syuu." Yumiko nudged him.

"Not yet. Too tired to move." to prove his point he slumped down on the wide table.

"I can't believe that there are many health problems; both children and mothers, or how difficult to get a medicine even in such nice village." Fuji shook his head in disbelief.

"It can't be helped since their mothers are too busy to take care of the house and family let alone keeping up with the medicine. What they need is time with their baby or at least someone to help them to watch the children for them." Yumiko straightened herself, "At least I have you to watch over Yuta and now I have Ann-chan."

"Leave it to me!" Ann-chan giggled. "I need your support too when my little Momo comes." Yumiko nodded certainly, "We won't leave you alone. We are family now and family helps each other whenever one needs it."

"Yeah." Fuji mumbled. "Yeah! That's it!" He stood quickly, an idea just struck him. "I think I know what to do!" Fuji smiled and ran toward the door.

"Syusuke?" Yumiko asked worriedly while Ann blinked in confusion.

"Don't worry, nee-san. I will let you know later. See you, guys!"

"O..okay.." Yumiko sighed, "It's the first time I see you in such spirit." she mumbled when he disappeared from the door.

###

"Tezuka-sama?" Fuji called from the door but got no answer. He stepped into the shared bedroom but found no one. After walking around the house he decided that Tezuka wasn't home. With a sigh Fuji stepped out of the house.

"Where is he when I need him?" He grumbled.

"Tezuka's Fuji-sama!"

Fuji shifted his attention to a boy who lived across of the road. "Tezuka-sama is out already. He said he would go to Kazu-jisan's place before he left."

"Leave? To where?"

The boy shrugged, "Dunno. He brought a big pack, though." He moved his hands forming a big rectangular.

 _Crap_. Tezuka rarely brought anything with him even when he had to go on hunting or patrolling for days, based on Fuji's knowledge of Tezuka's habit in these two weeks. So when he brought his pack with him that meant he would be gone for quite long.

Fuji thanked the boy and went back to the house. He had to hurry but it would be too late to go packing and rush to catch up with the taller man. "He will be gone if I don't hurry."

His gaze fell onto the small package on the floor. "Whatever." He snatched the bag and ran to Kazu- _jisan'_ s house.

Fortunately, Tezuka hadn't left yet. The tall man had just climbed onto his black horse. "Wait! Take me with you!" Fuji called quickly.

"No. It will be a long journey so you need to bring your—"

"I do. I do bring it." Fuji waved his bag a bit.

Tezuka sighed, "I can't bring you with me."

"Then can we talk for a moment before you leave?" Since, really a beggar couldn't be a chooser.

"Is it important?" He asked far above from the ground.

Truthfully, Fuji was a bit intimidated by his black horse. "Well, yeah. It's about the villagers, I mean the mothers and children. I can't believe how bad you take care of your people's lives. In these two weeks I found at least two children got very bad fever, one difficult labor and so on. That's why.."

"Is it still long?"

"What?"

"My team and I have to arrive at the first post before evening so we can reach the market early in the morning at the next day."

Fuji exhaled tiredly, he was in the middle of explaining about his people and their wellness but the man took his words as something trivia. "How can you be..."

"Why don't you take him with you, my son?" Kazu-jisan said as he stepped next to Fuji.

"I doubt he will enjoy the journey."

Kunikazu agreed then added, "But you will be gone for weeks and I don't think your bride can wait for that long. You are still newlyweds, you should talk more and spend your time together more often."

"We can talk when I come home."

"But it will be too long. I'm sure Syusuke has an urgent problem, otherwise he won't say he want to go with you." Fuji blinked, he could wait actually as long as there was no people's life involved.

"You can talk on your way." The old man said solemnly. "Do you like to go to a market, my son?" He asked Fuji.

"Market? You are going to a _market_?" Fuji asked Tezuka, his eyes filled with enthusiasm.

Kunikazu laughed, "Yes, he is. He is going to visit our delegation at Seigaku's market." and the younger Tezuka didn't even answered Fuji.

"I went to a market, once. It's a nice place." Fuji reminisced. He actually loved to go and look around busy places like a big town or a market but his solitude life with his sister didn't give he chance to do so.

"See? You should bring him, Kunimitsu. I bet you both will enjoy the time there." He pushed Fuji's closer to the horse, making Fuji uncomfortable.

Tezuka wasn't happy and definitely didn't agree with his grandfather's words.

"We can talk now and then you go alone or you can bring me together with you and talk on the way. Either way is fine by me." Fuji said with a smile. He loved to go but if Tezuka felt forced to bring him them he wouldn't ask for more. He could manage even without Tezuka's help. He had his sister and that's all he needed.

Tezuka sighed and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Fuji cheered inwardly. He looked back to the old man, "Don't worry, I will tell your sister."

Fuji thanked him and walked to Tezuka, "Do you have another horse I can ride on?"

Tezuka stretched his hand, "You will go with me."

###

Fuji had to lean on the big horse for a while after the long riding. His legs felt like a very soft dough, he couldn't feel his lower back and his body shook from the rough journey, when Tezuka said he would hurry, he didn't even stop to take a breather. The tall man paced the horse quickly and swiftly through the wide deep white forest, his movements was certain and without any hesitation as if he had known the way by his heart. Hence, Fuji's weak limbs.

"We will take a rest for two hours and continue when the moon rises." Tezuka announced.

Fuji looked at the bespectacled man, "So soon?"

"Hn. I scheduled to arrive early morning tomorrow." He replied while tying his horse on a big tree.

Imagining another long hours on the bog horse and rough road made Fuji groaned inwardly. "My men and I will check around this area. You can rest and relax while we are away." The bespectacled man said after giving his horse a decent meal and drink.

"I think I will look around, to find a rare herbs or so."

Tezuka nodded, "Hn. Just make sure you don't go to far and here," He threw his coat to Fuji's hands, "Wear that. You have not even an ounce of fat to keep you warm in that body of yours." and he stepped away from Fuji's way even before Fuji could retort.

Such evil man. Accusing and insulting people whenever he talks.

However, Fuji wore the thick coat since it was too heavy to drag around, he reasoned.

It had been two weeks since he 'married' the cold stoic yet devilishly handsome clan leader. Living in a fixed place after long time was a luxurious thing for Fuji. For instance he didn't have to worry about food or drink or where they should spend the night at.

Living together with Tezuka Kunimitsu was something entailed after the wedding. At first he worried about their sharing space in such small house or sleeping arrangements but his anxiety seemed to be unnecessary. First, the tall man had pressed that he had his own preferences.

Fuji snorted, as if he would fall in such tedious, full of sarcasm and bitter man.

Second, their schedules were totally dissimilar. Tezuka would start his day long before Fuji woke up and come back home after Fuji gone to bed. They would meet one time or two at lunch time or dinner sometime if Tezuka had spare time but it was very rare. Therefore Fuji was glad, he didn't have to put up with the tall man but also wondered when his partner in crime had time to relax.

Fuji frowned when a small insect kept pestering and flying next to him when he tried to pick colonies of mushroom at the root of a big tree.

"Don't touch them. They are dangerous, _nya_." He soft voice told him.

Fuji looked around and found a boy, with red brownish hair, not much older than Fuji himself or even as old as Fuji, standing shyly behind the tree Fuji was crouching next to.

"They are not. They are usually used as medicine for stomachache." Fuji answered quickly.

"It's similar to what we usually use but these aren't what we are talking about. If you touch it bare hand it will cause bad itchiness and if it is swallowed, it's laxative." He said and then hid quickly.

"What?!"

"S..sorry. I don't mean to—" and the stranger stepped away, ready to run away.

Fuji moved quickly to catch his hand, "No. Sorry. I mean.. How do you know?"

The red haired boy looked uneasy then stammered his answer, "it..it's because the In-chan tries to tell you but you won't listen so I decide to help." Then he winced and crouched down, "Sorry. Don't be mad at me."

Fuji blinked, "In-chan? You mean the insect just now? It tries to tell me?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. It is but.."

"It's impossible.."

"I know. Therefore, sorry.. I won't disturb you.." He stood and walked away like a kicked cat.

"Wait?! I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that. What I mean is, it's really awesome of you! You can understand the bugs language!" Fuji smiled and shook his hands quickly.

The boy blinked at Fuji, " _Nya_? I don't understand the bugs. I can talk to them."

"All of the bugs?"

"All of the animals."

"Are you serious?!" Fuji gasped and giggled in delight.

The stranger grinned and nodded, "Absolutely." But he cowered away, "But you won't believe in me, will you?"

Fuji shook his head, "No. I believe in you." He smiled and squeezed the cold hand, "Really. I do." He said firmly when he saw the boy's wary expression.

"You do?" and the brown haired young man nodded, which made his new friend grinned happily. Fuji thought the boy was cute with his open expression and antics.

"Can you tell me where the rare herbs are around here?" Fuji asked honestly, "I would like you to show me around."

The red haired boy nodded happily, "Sure." He stepped to one tree.

Fuji chuckled, "But let me take the mushrooms first. I may need it."

For the next hour they roaming around the area while exchanging their story. The red haired one told Fuji that he lived alone in the forest since people were afraid of him. Fuji plucked out a herb which available only in winter, "Why would they do that?"

"Because I bring them misfortune." He answered lowly, next to Fuji who squatted together under the dry tree.

"What misfortune? You are awesome! Not anyone can do that! You are blessed!"

"No, I'm not. If I'm then they won't kick me out."

Fuji placed his chin on his knee, "They are just being ass." He put the last herb to his small basket. "You are a monster when they can't get anything from you." He said wistfully.

"Don't worry, I will help you." Fuji smiled and stood up. "I know someone who can help." He stretched his hand to help the other boy up.

"You can?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He is a boring guy but he can help, I know that."

Hearing that the red haired boy hugged Fuji tightly, "Oh, thank you! I have a close friend at the market and he is a good guy but even him can't help me."

"I'm sure we can change everything into better this time." Fuji patted the red head, although he was several inches taller than Fuji but he looked more fragile. Fuji promised to himself to help this boy no matter happened. He knew how bad to live alone and being lonely even when he had his little family. Hearing his new friend's condition made him bleed.

They separated then Fuji asked lightly, "So..what do you do? How does it work?"

"Nothing special, actually. I have this ever since I was a little boy. I can hear the birds tell me about the weather, the owls tell me about their pray which I always regret because then I can hear the mouse beg for their lives. It got boring when winter comes. Everyone goes to sleep and it makes me lonely But, oh! I love the cats! They tell you where to find foods or shelter! Let me show you!" He tugged Fuji's coat and led the way quickly.

"w..wait! I have to tell my friends first that I have—"

Suddenly an arrow flew passed between Fuji and his new friend. "Let him go, you little scum." One of Tezuka's men said, another one was getting ready to launch another arrow.

Fuji stepped in front of his new friend, as a shield, "Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"Move away, Tezuka-sama. He is a kidnapper we are looking for since a while."

Fuji could feel his friend shook at his back, "I am not. I don't kidnap anyone. It's not me."

"He says it's not him." Fuji defended.

But the man didn't pay any heed, "a wrong doer never admits his crime. I ask you to move, Tezuka-sama." He tightened his grip on the bow and arrow.

"And I ask you to put that away."

They stood at their position rigidly, nobody dared to move. Fuji felt his sweats were trickling down his temple despite the cold temperature.

"Put away your weapon." Fuji heard Tezuka's commanded.

"Tezuka-sama!" They called quickly. Fuji sighed, at least he could ask Tezuka's help.

The man lowered his arrow but interjected, "Tezuka-sama, your bride is protecting the wanted criminal. He is the one who kidnaps the children at the market."

"No! He is not!"

The bulky man asked again, his eyes glinted darkly, "Do you know him, then? Name? His home? His family?"

Fuji stammered, "It's.."

"Kikumaru.. Kikumaru Eiji." The stranger whispered.

"It's Kikumaru Eiji and he is er.." Kikumaru started to whisper but Tezuka had already snatched Fuji away from him.

"No!"

"Kikumaru!"

"Bring him with you." Tezuka said stoically. Fuji trashed around Tezuka's grip, "No! Not so rough!" He yelled when he saw they pulled Kikumaru's hair harshly. "Stop! Stop them?! Don't hurt him!" He kicked and slamming his fists to Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka stopped from his track and added, "Don't hurt him. We need him alive." The men nodded albeit hesitant.

"You hurt him, I will send you to the hell right away?!" Fuji hissed and yelped when Tezuka pulled him to his laps on the horse.

"It's time to go. You'll behave, unless you want to see him to walk till we reach our destination." Tezuka announced and Fuji couldn't help but to wince.

* * *

I think the pace is a bit too fast but I need it. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, there! New chapter update!

 **Ai and August 19-san:** it's fine. It's fine. Perhaps one day you can draw me for my other stories, in the future. :-)

 **Fujiyuki-san:** thank you! I was worried about the pace of this story and I think I messed it up. Thanks for always coming back! :-*

 **Guest-san:** here is your new chapter. To be honest I am disappointed with my slow update too. Lol.

 **Lilac-san:** we still have a long way and Tezuka will definitely be showing more of his jealous side. *giggles*

 **Smile-san:** thank you for asking. Fuji's clothes will be explained this chapter but whatever he wears, he will be as cute as usual. For the characters, if you have read my other stories, I tend to create my own kind of Fuji's character. It's more to combination of both sides of Fuji. I hope you will enjoy my version of Fuji.

 **Guest-san:** your updated is here.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Where are they going to bring him to?" Fuji asked Tezuka when they reached their destination at the next afternoon. The journey was tiring and nerve-wracking as he constantly checking whether his new friend was alright.

Tezuka dismounted from the horse and pulled Fuji down efficiently. Although the weather was cold but the big hands were very warm. "The isolation room." He tapped his black horse softly and it was soon brought away from them by the groomsman.

"Isolation room? Where is it? I'll go with him." Fuji insisted.

Tezuka glanced at him then walked to the big stony staircase, ignoring Fuji.

"He is innocent. I swear it." Fuji said again following Tezuka to enter the main entrance to the big spacious hall and carpeted floor.

From the second floor a man with black haired appeared and greeted Tezuka quickly, "Tezuka! You have arrived. I thought you would arrive this evening."

"Hn."

The new man descending the stairs quickly, "It's good you are here. I was talking to new tenants, they want to join our market. It would be nice having you with us."

"Ah.. Have you prepared the contract?" The man nodded, "I have showed them the area, the restriction areas, the main points and our festival schedule to them. If we reach the agreement then they will start in this spring."

Tezuka took off his coat and gave it to a maid nearby, "Good. We will discuss the details, then."

"I have prepared the reports you asked last time.."

The men climbed the elegant stony stair on the left side of the big hall and disappeared to one of the room of the balcony like second floor, leaving Fuji alone there. The bespectacled man definitely forgot Fuji's presence soon after he stepped into the big house.

The young man stood in bewilderment for a while until a maid in her late fifty offered him a hot drink and sent him to a big room which Fuji noted as a living room. "It's cold outside so it's better to wait here."

Fuji smiled, "Thank you." Then she left him alone. He was amazed by how big and extravagant the room was, there were row of wooden cabinets filled with books, well polished wooden furniture and sturdy big table with tons of paper scattered on the table. The fire place was at the further corner of the room and was lit lowly. "They sure have all of them big." Fuji sipped the drink and sat on the wooden chair.

"Yes, Tezuka-sama always uses and gets only the best."

Fuji nodded thoughtfully, "Ah, that reminds me.. Do you know where the isolation room is, ma'am?"

"Isolation room?" Fuji nodded again.

"Ah..You mean the jail.. If I remember it correctly..it is at the western forest. It's quite far from here and there is dangerous track, too."

Jail? Didn't Tezuka say it was an isolation room? Why did he have to lie?

"I see.. Thank you for telling me." Fuji bowed politely.

"You are welcome. I bet Tezuka-sama will be long up there so if you need something you can call one of us.."

"Ja.. Can I walk around a bit if I wait too long?"

"Without doubt. I'll be at the kitchen, though. Just follow the long corridor at the right side and you'll find us at the very end of the room."

"Thank you.." and he was left alone.

"How nostalgic." Fuji smiled and caressed the smooth table slowly. He also had everything back then, big family, big house, happiness but then was forced to leave everything. Never before he thought he would ended in such luxury again.

Fuji sighed, "Not again. Forget them." Being alone was no good. He had to do something.

Putting down his drink, Fuji decided to explore the room more. He started from the bookshelves. "Hmm.. Let's see what they have here; merchant, nope. fabric, nope. dairy, nope. poultry, nope. Herb..this one, then." He pulled out a thick book and sat down to start reading.

Three hours and two reading later, Fuji fell down to the deepest boredom. He opted to read another book but his eyes were starting to water so he dismissed it. "Why does he have to be that long?"

Fuji slid out of the warm room and frowned, surely he wouldn't be left alone for his first visit to the market after a long time, would he? He had to find and talk to the tall man, he wouldn't let the leader go before a long talk.

However, he stomach needed another urgent attention. "First thing first." He sighed then followed the maid's guide to the kitchen, hoping he could get a small bread or warm drink to calm his empty stomach.

Fuji couldn't help but to mesmerized by the building as he walked. It was a sturdy three stories stone building, quite different from the usual wooden or clay one. The ceiling was high as the second and third floor were only row of doors and they built only long platform of balcony to accommodate the activities but still, it was magnificent.

He walked further to the back, through a long corridor with big windows with well-crafted wooden window panels at the right and another row of doors at his left. The view out of the window was another house, although not as big as this one but still as great view.

"Whoah!" Fuji yelped a bit when he saw a big owl flew trough the window and circled the corridor before disappeared to another window. "It's a white owl! How beautiful!" The blue eyes man leaned over the opened window to look where it went to.

"I heard they captured him on the way here." One man said.

"Ah, Crap! Nakaba-sama will not be amused by this news." His friend replied.

Fuji looked at two passers-by as they talked about the Nakaba man. "It's been a big problem about the Yo's and Nu's one." He heard the first man grunted.

"Nakaba-sama will be pissed."

And they were out of Fuji's hearing range.

 _Who is Nakaba-sama?_

Fuji shrugged and went to the kitchen.

###

Oishi collected all of the papers they had been working on for hours slowly. Tezuka was pinching the bridge of his nose and frowning. "Good work, Tezuka."

"Hn."

"Do you need me to send the maid to prepare your bath and dinner?" The dinner time had passed long time ago but the bespectacled man definitely hungry as he also was.

"It's fine..there's something I have to tell you, first." Tezuka stopped him from going.

"We capture Kikumaru Eiji this morning and he is at the jail at the moment." He said flatly.

"What? It's..why don't you tell me sooner?" Oishi slammed the papers back to the table.

"We have things to do besides—"

"But you ought to tell me first! I have told you so many time, Tezuka.."

"Besides, going there today is not going to be good for you. You know that."

Oishi clenched his teeth, "I thought we had come into an agreement."

"Ah.. He will be free as long as I don't catch him myself."

"He is not the culprit." Oishi said firmly but Tezuka didn't say anything. "Pardon me but I have to make sure he is alright."

Tezuka sighed.

"Nakaba-sama." Oishi said automatically when he saw the man at the door.

"Good day, Oishi-kun." The man replied while crouching down next to the railing across the door, "I heard Tezuka-san has arrived and planned to greet him but see what I found, a little kitten." He poked a sleeping boy who leaned on the wooden railing in front of him.

"Nakaba-san." Tezuka greeted the leader of Nakaba family who had been Tezuka's partner for longest time. They helped to strengthened Seigaku's market in early years, they also helped to develop it to be better together with Tezuka and the people at the market. Some people even said that if there wasn't Tezuka then Nakaba would be the best figure to be the leader of Seigaku Market.

Nakaba was an important partner for them but sometimes there were things Oishi didn't like about the new Nakaba clan leader.

"Good day, Tezuka-san. Nice to see you again today." He stood and bowed.

"Hn.. Is there anything you need from me? It's quite a long journey from Nakaba household to here."

Nakaba waved his left hand, "No. No. It's nothing really. We didn't have a chance to talk last time you were here so I think I will ask you some time perhaps in the future."

"Hn.. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will arrange a suitable time and send my messenger to get you soon."

The black haired man clasped his hands, "Good. It's decided then."

"Ah.. I think this kitten gets lost so let me.." He crouched down to get the boy but Tezuka stopped him.

"It's okay, Nakaba-san, he is my bride."

Both Oishi and the other man were startled. " _Your_ bride?" Oishi didn't put much attention this afternoon when Tezuka arrived but to see the boy now, he looked somewhat..fragile?

"Ah.." He replied while circled his arms on the sleeping boy's shoulder and under his knees to bring him up in bridal style. "I never hear about it. Congratulations!", Nakaba said in the midst of astonishment.

"Hn.."

"We should celebrate it." He followed Tezuka to the first floor.

"Ah, but not now."

Nakaba snickered, "I know it, you sly fox. You want him for yourself, huh?" Tezuka didn't respond.

"Alright, we can talk about my problems later then." He waved. "See you tomorrow?" Tezuka nodded.

"Do you want to say something?" Tezuka looked at his friend when they finally alone.

"Ah, no..but.." Tezuka decided to move so Oishi tagged along. "I read your letter but to have this boy as your wife.." He trailled off, "it's not like you, Tezuka."

They stepped out from the west entrance to a long stony footsteps which connecting the main house to another small house, "It's my grandfather's decision." The bespectacled man said solemnly. However, Oishi noted the tight embrace, the worried glance and displeasure frown before weren't influenced by the grandfather's decision at all

"I see." He glanced to the boy once again when they walked on the pathway, the boy had a face of an angel, "You..you have him.."

"Oishi.." The bespectacled man stopped at the entrance of a house.

"Yes?"

"I'll tell him eventually, so.."

"I understand." Oishi hesitated, "About Eiji's.."

"Bring the real culprit then he is free." He pressed and left.

###

Fuji blinked sleepily, the morning sun was blinding his eyes. He flopped down to his stomach and groaned while covering his eyes. He could hear sounds albeit faint, he flopped back to his back and gazed the pretty blue satiny canopy of his bed, "Huh?" He mumbled indecisively when he saw the sturdy black poles propping the canopy.

He was in the middle of soft fluffy bed with warm and comfortable white blanket covering him. "Where.." He sat down quickly in panic.

A young maid in her light blue traditional clothes, the same with the woman he met before at the hall, entered and greeted, "Good morning, Tezuka-sama. The breakfast is ready, do you want to eat here or at the dining room?" she bowed with her hands clasped on her stomach politely.

Ah, right. He was at the Tezuka's residence at the Seigaku Market.

"Um..where is Tezuka-sama, I mean, where is.." He replied uncertainly.

The maid smiled, "He is having his breakfast with Oishi-san at the moment."

"I will join them, then."

"Certainly. Do you need me to help you changing?" her copper colored hair swayed as she bow.

Fuji blinked, "What? No, I can do it myself." He tugged his loose white kimono, just when did he change his clothes? He didn't remember.

"We put your bag at the corner, next to the changing room." she bowed politely to inform.

"Uh.. Yeah.." He tried to tugged the thin kimono, the shoulder were too wide, the sleeves were too long, well at least it was long enough to cover his tight.

"I will wait at the door, then." Fuji smiled and nodded softly.

###

"And then he found out that all of his clothes were wet because of that." The same maid giggled.

"Oh my.. Such clumsy boy. Then what did you do, Ako?" The older maid said sympathetically.

"Well, we went panic at first then I remembered that we have spare clothes and now he has to wear it while waiting his clothes drying." The maid, Ako, answered.

"Poor boy. I hope it doesn't become a traumatic experience for him."

"I know, right. Who could ever imagine that Tezuka-sama's bride would be so clumsy dumping all of his clothes into the wash basin accidentally." she giggled.

"It's quite surprising to hear Tezuka-sama has a spouse now, a small fragile looking boy, nonetheless." another maid with silvery hair added.

"You have seen him?" Ako asked.

"Yeah, he was standing at the hall alone. I offered him drink and he went here to have a dinner. A sweet boy with pretty smile he is."

"Yeah, he is really pretty. I always imagine Tezuka-sama and his spouse, his spouse definitely would be someone from well groomed lady or at least someone from strong clan to strengthen our clan but I kinda understand why Tezuka-sama is enchanted. He is an apple on the eyes." Ako explained.

"Is he that stunning?" another maid joined them.

"You bet. It's the first time I see such beautiful man, he is just an angel. I always think that a male would be rough, impolite and perverted but he is from a different world. And you know what.." Ako lowered her voice so the other maids shifted closer to her and tried to listen.

"Is that so?!"

"Aw, that so sweet.."

"That's natural, they have just got married."

Nakaba who heard the shouts was curious about what the maid talking about, they rarely made so much noise but the morning's aura was different.

"Such energetic morning we have here.."

"Nakaba-sama!" all the maids stood and bowed.

"Do you need something, Nakaba-sama? I'll have the girl to send your needs." The silver haired maid said.

"No. No. It's okay. I only walked pass by and heard your happy shouts." He smiled. "Is there any good news?"

"Yeah! Tezuka-sama finally brings his bride here."

Nakaba raised his brows, "Well..that's definitely a news. I am surprised you know about his bride considering Tezuka-san is not revealing it yet."

The maids giggled, "It's not that difficult to know."

"We, the maids always know everything happens in this house." The other maids nodded in agreement. "So if you have a secret it's better to keep it secured, Nakaba-sama."

Nakaba snickered, "Whoa.. It's so scary. I will keep it in my mind, then."

"Hey, you. It's impolite to say such thing to Nakaba-sama!"

Nakaba waved and smiled, "It's fine. It's fine. It's been a long time since last I come here so I kinda miss you."

"That's very sweet of you, Nakaba-sama." Ako sighed happily.

The silver haired maid sighed, "You better stop that before you cause a trouble for us, Ako." The younger maid giggled.

"My.. Miyuki-san is scary as always." He snickered, "I have better find Tezuka-san then before he starts his day and it becomes difficult to discuss with him." He waved his hands and slid away.

The kitchen went silent for a moment until another young maid with light purple hair asked Ako about their new bride.

"It's true! I was it myself! When I went to help Tezuka-sama's bride, he was wearing Tezuka-sama's inner kimono, you know, the one with Tezuka's emblem embroidered on the nape one. No one ever wore it except for Tezuka-sama himself!"

"Not only that, I also found a small mark on the back side of his right shoulder. They should have a hot night, don't you think?" The other maids giggled and snickered loudly.

The silver haired maid smacked Ako's head not so softly, "Stop gossiping around!"

" _Ouch_! That hurts, old lady!" she caressed her head quickly.

"And it means to be hurt! What they did and doing are not our business. We serve Tezuka-sama and serving him means we won't saying bad things about him or his family, never!"

Ako pouted, "Mou.. It's not like they know about it anyway.."

"They will know eventually and when that happens you will be cut out of this house. Understand?"

"Hai.." she answered lowly.

"I'm happy for Tezuka-sama, though." One of the maid said.

"Yeah, me too. He finally finds someone to share his life with."

"With this his family is completed, right? We always worry about Seigaku and Tezuka-sama's position had he didn't have a bride next to him."

"Is a bride that important?" Ako asked in confusion.

"Of course it is. There are things that only the bride are allowed to do as the tradition states. Not to mention the elders who like to ignore an unmarried leader as incapable and imperfect leader for not being able to take a bride."

"Even if the bride is a man?"

"A bride is a bride. It means to complete the missing piece of one man."

The silver haired maid smiled, "Ah.. and a king without his queen is an imperfect piece."

Nakaba stepped away from his position and snickered, Tezuka would be a perfect king for not any longer.

The leader of Nakaba clan sauntered to the dining room in autopilot. He had been visiting the house thousand times since he was a little boy. He was used to the big house already since his grandfather always brought him to the house, to explain his duty and responsibilities as Seigaku's supporter, that was the main duty of Nakaba clan.

His grandfather laughed at him when he asked why did the Tezuka was greater than them although they were friends, couldn't Nakaba be stronger? Why should they listen to Tezuka although it was them who move the market?

"Someday, my son, you'll learn that what they have isn't as good as you think. We are here and they are there. We both have our own lives."

But the young Nakaba wouldn't accept that stupid thing just like that. He always imagined how it felt to have such large house, to have such great power and many people bowed to you. He wanted that.

And he always got what he wanted.

His steps stopped right at the door. Tezuka was talking to a small woman, no, a man, his bride in there. If he didn't saw the younger man the night before he would believe that the light brown haired man was a young woman. The lithe bride had effeminate figure and soft voice that could pass as a woman easily, especially in his mint green oversized clothes.

"Hmm.. The maids aren't overestimating, huh.." He mused calmly.

"Why can't I go there? You take him away from me!" The small man slammed his hand on the table.

"Because it is dangerous." Tezuka replied calmly.

"It is not. He helps me. There must be a mistake, Eiji can't even hurt an ant let alone be an abductor!"

 _Eiji? So it's true the boy is back._

"You'll listen to me when I'm asking you since you won't like it when I command you." His tone didn't change much.

"No. You can't tell me anything because we aren't—"

 _They aren't?_

Tezuka as if could sense someone else besides him and his bride pulled the smaller man into his arms, completely silencing the smaller man in such short time.

 _Damn him and his sharp senses._ Nakaba stepped away from the door silently.

Now it was a good news. It seemed like something was off with them. Well, he would find out about it later.

Tezuka and his bride seemed to be in a bad relationship which nobody knew. And if it was right, he could use that little bride for his first step for Tezuka's destruction.

###

Fuji shifted his gaze from the book in front of him to the man at the door. "Oh, I thought it was empty. My apologize." The black haired man with very expensive looking attire bowed politely.

Fuji stood quickly and tidied up his things, "Ah.. No. It's okay, I'm done anyway."

"Nah, don't mind me. I'm just having a walk after a long discussion with Tezuka-sama, that's all." He beckoned Fuji to sit back.

"Saa.. It must be very tiring, isn't it?" Having a small chat with that man often drained Fuji's energy let alone long discussion.

The black haired man snickered, "Well, more or less, but it's my duty so I can't slack off, right?" Fuji nodded.

"Anyway, who are you? I have never seen you before even though I come here very often."

Fuji bit his lips, "I..uh..a relative..uh..more likely.." He cursed himself for stuttering when he was nervous.

"Oh! You must be the little bride." The man slammed his balled fist to his palm as he got it.

"Yeah, glad you know."

The man bowed again, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Asuka. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Fuji— I mean Tezuka. Nice to meet you, Asuka-sama." Fuji bowed.

The taller man smiled, "My..my.. Fuji-chan. Don't be so uptight. I can call you Fuji-chan, though?"

"Sure." Fuji smiled.

Asuka was a refined man, although not as much as Tezuka but he had thick black slightly curly hair and slanted dark blue eyes. His skin was too dark, unlike Tezuka's perfect bronze skin. His smile was a little too creepy too, but Fuji brushed that feeling away, Asuka was Tezuka's friend. The stoic man allowed this man to be around him that meant he believed in this man, besides his sister often said not to judge so easily.

So far the bespectacled man had only introduced him to the chief of Seigaku's market, Oishi Shuichiro, a calm and reserved man with warm smile. It didn't need much effort and time to get attached to the kind man.

In the end Asuka joined Fuji.

Asuka sat with his feet rested on the table in front of him, and sighed right away, "Man.. It's really a long day. The discussion I have with Tezuka is killing me." Fuji chuckled when he heard that. Tezuka could kill only from his words so Fuji totally agreed with this man.

"I can't believe he still has some energy left to go patrolling around the western forest after this long day." He leaned on the chair, head propped on the head of the chair. "shouldn't he stay with you at home? The culprit is captured anyway so what's with the fuss, right?"

"The culprit? You mean.."

"Yeah, it's the abduction case. I heard you have captured Kikumaru Eiji, the abductor, haven't you?"

Fuji frowned, "What about this abduction? Why do people think Kikumaru is the perpetrator? Doesn't he tell you guys that he isn't the culprit?"

"That's natural, nobody will admit his own fault, won't it?"

"But he isn't." Fuji pressed.

Asuka waved his hand, "Alright, alright. Let's say he isn't. However, there are thirteen kidnapping so far, the victims are all innocent children and many people witnessed that those children were talking to Kikumaru before disappearing. All of them, it can't be a mere coincidence."

"But.."

"Also.. After he left the town, the kidnapping stopped, why?" Asuka added slowly, hoping Fuji would finish his sentence.

Fuji stood, "I believe in Eiji. I will prove his innocence." and smiled.

"Where are you going?" The black haired male asked.

"To the isolation room. I'm going to collect some informations from Eiji." Fuji answered while walking to the door.

"It's very far from here, moreover Tezuka is patrolling there at the moment so I doubt he would be happy when he find you there, little kitten." He placed his feet on the floor, elbow propped on it and chin on his upper side of his palm, looked so relax.

"Then what do you suggest?" Fuji crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Despite in proper two sizes bigger man's traditional clothes, that clothes ridiculously enhanced the smaller man angelic features even more, especially if was followed by that expressive frown. It was a wonder that Tezuka could stay away so long from such creature.

"I think I can help you—"

Fuji smiled happily.

"But I don't think Tezuka will be pleased when he find out about it. We might get into trouble and if I lost my job here, there are many people who would lose their job, too."

Fuji sighed.

"But what Tezuka doesn't know won't hurt anyone, does it?" Fuji nodded quickly, "Yes."

Asuka stood and stretched, "Tomorrow Tezuka and I will be inspecting the market. I'll send my carriage to pick you up." He patted Fuji and winked, "Let's keep it a secret, shall we?"

Fuji smiled, "Agreed."

###

Fuji entered the carriage quickly before anyone could see him. He opened the small window at the front side, "How long will it take us to there?"

The coach smirked, "It won't be that long, only one hour or so."

"Alright. That's good, thank you sir." He sat on the wooden chair and started to calculate. One hour journey, he would need two or three hours give and take to talk with Eiji and another hour to go back. Tezuka wouldn't be home before eight in the evening, everything would be fine as long as he stuck with the schedule.

One hour later the carriage stopped, "Are we there?" He stepped out of the carriage and found only large expand of white land.

Fuji tightened his scarf, "I thought we have arrived?"

"Aa.. It's very difficult to get closer using this carriage. You just need to follow this road. The jail is right at the end of the road." He pointed at one small road with thick bushes at the sides. "It's the best way to infiltrate without getting any attention."

"Alright."

"I'll be back before five since I have another shipment to do."

Fuji nodded, "Thank you." The brown haired male stepped into the small road with determination.

"Oh, gosh.. I need a long bath after this." He murmured when he walked through a heavy bushes and thick snow on his feet. The snow melted and sipped into his clothes, making it totally damp. "I hope Eiji has a large fireplace at his room, which I doubt if he is really in a jail." He kept talking to keep himself warm and focused.

Fuji pushed another thick heavy branch in front of him and huffed, "I wonder when I will this road end, if it's still that far I'll need a _oof_ —" Suddenly the thick sturdy land was replaced by cold and wet water. "What...why—"

It impossible! Why suddenly he fell to water? Did he take a wrong turn? But he had just follow the read. _Up_. He needed to get out of the water, immediately.

He reached out to take something to hold on. Hurry. Hurry. "Tsk!" He discarded the thick coat so he could move more freely.

 _Cold. It's really cold._ He could feel it, the cold water freezed his feet and hands. His lungs were crying for fresh air.

 _Hurry_.

He had to hurry before it's..too late.

###

"The inspection is finished with this." Oishi closed the book he brought with him.

"Hn. There's something kept bugging me so we need to discuss it immediately." They moved to their horse. "Alright."

Oishi shouted when he felt an unfamiliar cold object landed on his head. "What—"

Tezuka who stood next to him gazed at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"No. It's just.." He saw a white owl flew circled around them. "It's Eiji."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong, Tezuka. Eiji's owl never appears unless it's urgent."

"Kikumaru should be fine." Tezuka frowned in confusion.

"I know. I make sure of that." He saw the owl flew ten meters away and stopped. "But if it appears, it means something. It's our messenger..If it's not Eiji.."

Oishi followed the owl and shouted back to Tezuka. "Come on. It tells us to follow quickly. Eiji only sends it when it's someone important to him is in danger. There is not many, though."

Then it hit Tezuka. The one Kikumaru got attached to recently was Fuji.

"Let's hurry." The bespectacled man paced up when he saw the bird flew to the forest instead.

* * *

That's for this chapter. If you found the characters ooc please pardon me.


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter update!

 **Ai and August 19-san:** their gossips is more likely fangirling, I think. Lol. Sure. Until next time, ne?

 **supremekikay24-san:** you are welcome!

 **Fujiyuki-san:** hmmm..the thing is, it's still a long way for both of them but they will get to that point, like, eventually. Lol.

 **tefufans-san:** *giggles* yeah, it seems like Tezuka has his own kink, huh? Perhaps we can read about it in the future, perhaps.

 **Lilac-san:** you kinda give me a big surprise here. It's the first time I have got such conscientious review, really. I'll try my best to answer.

1\. Tezuka's purpose, huh..well it's more like to the combination of the two. You can find it out in this chapter. Don't worry.

2\. Nakaba is my own OC, I often make an OC for my villain so I can dispose it without feeling guilty. (Whoops, **spoiler alert** )

3\. Let's find out about it together, ne?

4\. Fuji's power will be revealed in this chapter.

5\. Oh, so many mysteries. We will find out about it eventually. Really, I want to write it already but it's not the time yet. *crying in the corner* but since people are asking about it I will tell you just a little, okay? It's more to the first guess. That's all. *evil laugh*

6, 7. You will get your answer in this chapter.

8,9 . Aw.. I didn't really think about that. We will know in the future. Perhaps. Lol. (I'm such a tease..) can't help it.

10\. Oh, no, no, no. He just got careless and dumped his clothes to the wash basin therefore, wet clothes. Tezuka will have a heart attack when he saw our Fuji in his wet clothes, alone, in the bedroom. But, hey, that's nice idea, huh?

11\. No. Nakaba is a villain. Too bad. (again, **spoiler alert** )

12\. In my mind, most of the elders are loyal, very, very loyal to their clan since they helped to formed the market and they knew their own duty but when it comes to the young members, especially the one who experienced how different they are treated or how small their privilege than a Tezuka, they won't like it and will try to rebel. Like our, yeah, you know who I mean.

13,14. You can read about them in this chapter, too. Wow, what a coincidence!

15\. Oh, I should say yes. YES! With all capitalized! *Sigh* me, too. Tezuka is a man with his own thoughts.

16\. Okay, last. They both see each other as a burden, at the first but it will change as time goes by. If I can, I think I need a "Slow Burn" tag here. They will get to the point they can't even let one of them out of their reach. But it's still a long way. Long, long way and I think you'll get bored to wait but I have to do it. Forgive me. *cries*

I think it's my answer so far. Please do let me know whether you are satisfied with my answers or not. Preferably, yes. Lol

 **Smile-san:** hi! I'm happy to read another long questions of yours. I hope my answer can help you.

Ah, about Fuji's clothing perhaps you can search it online. I use **Mongolian deel** as a reference. You can find their clothing for both male and female. At their wedding day, Fuji wore the female clothing while now he was wearing the male, don't worry, he still looks so damn cute.

Don't be shy to leave me your review. It helps me to find any worm hole in my stories. I truly appreciate it. I really, really, appreciate all of my lovely readers. Without you guys, I am nothing. (okay, I'm getting sappy here so let's move to the next Question)

About Fuji's character, I'll try to stick it as on character as I can but sometimes it fits the story better if I change Fuji a little. Just a little. I promise.

Nakaba is a bad guy ( **spoiler** ) and he will get his punishment.

Eiji is a special friend who knows about Fuji's power as Fuji knows about Eiji's, too.

Ah! If you didn't get it, it means my writing suck. Tezuka and Oishi had just finished their discussion and stepped out of the room at the second floor then met Nakaba and Fuji (who was sleeping prettily next to the rail fence of the second floor) there. I'm sorry, I'll try to write it better next time.

I think so. Tezuka would introduce them right away, and I presume at the first breakfast that day.

 _The market was formed by Tezuka's clan but then many clans joined and then changed its name to Seigaku's in Tezuka's grandfather's Era. One of the clans was Nakaba and as time went by, Nakaba clan was their biggest support in the market._

Tezuka's reason will be explained a little in this chapter. Hope it can help.

The kissing scene, I like it, too. If I can, I will add as many as possible but not so fast. Lol.

The reason for Tezuka to say about his preferences..it's a secret until next time. *evil laugh*

About their marriage ceremony, I choose the first option. Definitely the first option. Right?

Once again, please don't be shy. I'll be shy and sad too knowing you are not enjoying my Tefu stories. (Because it's sooo bad that no one wants to read it)

 **Guest-san:** thank you! I'm happy you enjoy it! Don't worry, this story will make you to have a long-term relationship with me. I'm deadly serious so better prepared. Lol..

 **Honeydew-san:** Aw..Thank you, honey!

I love you guys. Thank you for keeping me with you and still there for me. Have a nice day!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Tezuka paced his horse fast when he saw a familiar dark blue scarf next to a big hole at the thin layer frozen ice on the lake in the middle of the forest. He dismounted and ran as quickly as he could.

"Tezuka!" Oishi threw a rope which he grabbed immediately. "On guard.", The bespectacled man commanded.

Oishi gathered the leader's heavy coat, glasses and thick layer of long shirts which had been discarded when Tezuka jumped down to the ice cold water.

The lake wasn't big but it was deep. Oishi just hoped that they weren't too late. He waited patiently while kept his guard on till suddenly he saw Tezuka resurfaced with a big load in his arm. Oishi ran toward them quickly and took the load from Tezuka.

He ran to the clearing area nearby and realized it was Tezuka's bride, Fuji Syusuke, then lay him down, "Fuji! Are you okay?" Eiji's owl was telling them to help Fuji as he thought. He untied the rope on Fuji's torso, really, Tezuka should bind it to himself rather than this boy to make sure they both were okay but the brown haired man binding the lithe man instead. Oishi patted the icy cheek softly then crouched to check the smaller man's breathing.

Tezuka emerged and wiped the cold water away after tossed the unused rope away then crouched next to them. "The pulse is there albeit faint." Oishi informed with the tip of his fingers on Fuji's pulse.

Tezuka craned Fuji's neck and breathed some air to the bluish mouth then followed with fist pumps.

"How is it?" Oishi asked worriedly after a while. He wouldn't let Eiji's work to go in vain.

Tezuka didn't answer. He did three sets of breathing before Fuji coughed. "Thank God, he is fine. He is alive!", Oishi exhaled in relief.

"Bring my coat." He discarded all of Fuji's clothes when the smaller man began to shiver. "You go ahead and inform the maid—", he ordered with raised voice, unlike the Tezuka he knew.

"I know." Oishi said solemnly, "Don't be too harsh to him." He squeezed Tezuka's bare shoulder when he saw the dark expression on the stoic face and left.

Tezuka bent his neck to see the small man better, "Uh.." Fuji squirmed then shivered in the thick coat. "Te..Tezuka..why.."

Tezuka stood and went to his horse, "That should be my question. What were you doing here?" He put Fuji on the horse and climbed on it easily.

"Sorry..I just..Eiji.."

He hauled the rein "Your explanation can wait. For now, you're not allowed to sleep unless I tell you so."

###

Fuji shifted his attention to the door when he heard a soft knock. The brown haired male groaned when he saw Oishi, it was not the older man who annoyed him but the rattan basket which he brought with him. "You can't be serious." He hissed.

Oishi laughed, "Maa.. Tezuka never does everything half-heartedly."

"But it has been two weeks! I spend every single day these two weeks to sort all of these!" Fuji spread out his hands to a large expand of various herbs in front of him. "It's endless!" at the corner of the room were well arranged boxes of herbs which were ready to be sent out.

Oishi walked next to the boy, "It can't be helped, you gave him a heart attack that day." He poured the contents to the forty centimeters high pile of herbs next to Fuji. The older man surveyed the well arranged herbs in a smaller basket on large dark linen on the floor, he supposed he could tell Fuji that the young man had done the works for ten men but he doubted Tezuka would like it.

"He doesn't believe in me when I told my reason." Fuji sighed and fumbled the unsorted herbs. "I prefer him scolding or yelling at me than giving me such works and cold shoulder."

"It's not like he doesn't.." Oishi remarked.

Oishi remembered the bespectacled man's face clearly nights after Fuji's accident. The young bride had caught a bad cold for four days straight. "His fever is still there.", Oishi announced when he entered Tezuka's office on the fourth night. Tezuka was standing next to the window and looking at the night sky silently. "You should go to sleep, I'll be on watch tonight.", Oishi assured.

"No. It's my responsibility."

"But you haven't got any decent sleep these days." The brown haired man refused to sleep ever since the boy was found and fell sick, but he also refused to visit the boy. "What if you got sick, too?"

"I'm okay, Oishi. I barely feel it." Oishi argued to that, Tezuka's clan definitely had had that superb physical ability but they could still break under the strong pressure.

Oishi sat on the chair across of Tezuka's empty seat, "Eiji is worried about Fuji when I visited him just now."

Tezuka sighed, "Tell him he has my gratitude."

"I know.. Tezuka.."

He shifted his gaze to his friend, "But I can't release him yet, Oishi. It's for his own good."

"I can protect him. Nobody will hurt him if you let him free and stays with me."

Tezuka's gaze fell back to the night sky, "Yes, but you can't stay with him 24/7 and not rising any suspicion. You'll ended hurting both of you. It's for the best to hide him for this moment."

Oishi clenched his fists. "It's not his fault yet they blame him just because he is different."

"You should go and have a rest yourself." Tezuka said stoically. "When Fuji is awake then you go inform Kikumaru."

"Don't you know why he was there that day?"

"He told me he wanted to visit Kikumaru despite I'm telling him not to. It's too dangerous. He is a stubborn man, yet too ignorant for his own good."

"I have asked around and found out that he used rental carriage to go there. Although it's a little confusing, how can he get the access? The maids, I presume, but they said they didn't know. Also, the coach is still missing therefore we can't conclude anything yet."

"Hn.."

"He is gonna be okay, Tezuka."

"Ah.."

"Fuji might want your visit, too."

Tezuka's fists were clenching more forcefully that before. "Tomorrow."

"You said that too last night. A familiar face will help him get better quicker."

"We won't know. Something might gone wrong if I did."

Ah.. He understood now. Tezuka wasn't uncaring and inattentive like the maids whispered amongst themselves these days but the man was too frightened by his own power to show his real feeling. "He is stronger than that, Tezuka. He had fell under that deep cold water and survive. I doubt a little hug and warmth will be worsening his condition."

"He is the most stubborn man I have ever met." Fuji said suddenly.

Oishi's mind was brought back to the present, he chuckled by Fuji's words, "I clearly had heard that variation of sentence before."

"He is the worst!" Fuji then mimicked Tezuka's tone, "From now on you are not allowed to step out of the room and you'll sort these till I told you to stop." Fuji snorted. "Wonderful." his hands worked continuously, nonetheless.

Oishi snickered at the boy. Truthfully, Oishi was surprised by how quick they both formed such strong bond. Eiji told him that Fuji was a special friend of him and he somewhat agreed with the red haired man. Fuji was special.

They spent another ten minutes to talk about Eiji. Fuji told him he wanted to meet Eiji that day although he failed. So to calmed the brown haired man down and for Tezuka's sake too, he told Fuji the truth that Eiji wasn't placed at bad place at he thought and his condition was good. Tezuka had Oishi to take care of the redhead personally, much to Oishi's delight.

"Why does everyone blame Eiji for the abduction?" Fuji asked as they talked.

Oishi plucked out a wild weed out of his sorting basket, he decided to help the poor guy when he could, "He is merely just having a curious heart and innocent mind. I bet he just being in wrong place at the wrong time when those happened." Oishi chuckled at the last sentence.

"You believe in him." Fuji smiled happily.

"I do. He can't even hurt a bee although has been stung by it."

Fuji agreed to Oishi words, "He even will make a proper burial for the bee after that." and they laughed

"They said that the children were seen talking to him before they disappeared." Fuji said after a while.

"Where do you hear it from?"

Fuji mumbled, "Well, people.. Ne..how many children have been abducted actually?" He asked curiously.

"At first, we thought there were only two but then after Eiji was sent out of town, another three were reported missing several days prior these two. All of them are from the noble family." He scratched his head in frustration, "We have started the investigation but the families aren't really cooperative, which is making things worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We will find them. Tezuka is working on it and I will do my best to find them, for the families' sake, for the children's sake and for Eiji's, too."

Fuji stared at the herbs long before Oishi announced that he had another thing to do.

"Oishi-san.. Who is Nakaba-sama?" Fuji asked when Oishi was on his way out.

Oishi looked at Fuji from the door, his hand on the handle, "He is our business partner for generations."

"Oh.. Is that so?"

"Is there something matter?"

Fuji shrugged and poured another cup of dried herbs to his palm, "Not really. Just curious, why would someone called Nakaba-sama is going to be furious when Tezuka captures Eiji."

###

"He is fine albeit a little bored." Oishi reported to Tezuka at the next room.

Tezuka put down his documents. "Hn. Make sure he eats regularly and take his medicine."

Oishi smiled, "You should tell him yourself besides, he knows what he does. He even knows what to add to his drink to have a more potent drink. I saw him listing those herbs and their functions neatly." He sat across Tezuka. "You married an incredible person, Tezuka. He understands herbs more than anyone we ever have, he sorts the herbs easily and quickly, too."

Tezuka nodded, "It's outstanding."

"Ah, right.. Have you introduced Fuji to Nakaba-sama?" Oishi asked suddenly when he remembered what Fuji had just told him.

"No."

Oishi nodded, "I thought so, too. We are busy recently so I doubt he knows about Nakaba, but there's something bothering me.." He caressed his chin slowly while thinking.

Tezuka put another stack of paper to the high pile on the table, "Perhaps the maids introduced them when he came here. Why do you ask?"

The black haired male blinked, "Ah, no..it's just Fuji was asking something weird about Nakaba-sama. He asked why would Nakaba-sama be furious when we captured Eiji. Isn't that weird? Why would he? I mean, they aren't related.. Where did Fuji hear it from? What if something bad is going to happen? What if something is going out of our hands?" He walked around the room frantically while mumbling his worries.

Tezuka frowned when he heard Fuji's question to his friend. "I'm sure we will find out about it immediately."

"But isn't it too slow? It's been three weeks, we don't even got any information about it. They vanished and leaving no trace..what if they do something to the children? What if they—"

"Calm down." Tezuka said sternly, "You lose your temper."

Oishi stepped next to the window, a hand on his nape, "I'm sorry. I lose my reasoning when it relates to our people, especially Eiji, I just don't want people to suffer."

"The children are safe. I am sure they aim this market or this position, otherwise they would send the demand or asking for ransom to their families than a warning to us." Tezuka explained logically.

"You are right, but I want to find the culprit as soon as possible to clear Eiji's name."

Tezuka handed over a stack of paper to his friend, "It might be sooner than we thought. Tell me what you think about this."

Oishi read the papers diligently, "What is this? Why does the shipment price double here? Didn't we cut the cost last time?" He asked with a frown.

"Read the next page."

He surprised when he read complain letter from Fudomine's representative, Tetsu Ishida, "Our shipment didn't reach Fudomine?" Then he flippen to the next page, "What? Shitenhouji, too? Still, it has been a month, there's now way.." He asked in disbelief after reading another letter.

"We sent the shipment on time, didn't we?" Tezuka tapped his finger on the table.

"Yeah, I made sure of it myself since we have just begun our contracts last summer." Since Tezuka took over the leadership of Tezuka's clan, the bespectacled man was visioning to expand and build a market which was bigger and more advanced than like say, the giant market, Hyoutei. Hyoutei was the biggest and most crowded market at the moment. It monopolized almost all of the herbs selling to the neighbors countries and had branches at some of the harbors. The market which led by Atobe Keigo wasn't an easy competitor. Tezuka dreamed it big but Oishi believed they could therefore he accepted when Tezuka asked him to be the market leader that time.

"It's a disappointment. Although we can't guarantee one hundred percent of arrival but this.."

"Is hardly possible because we planned and went on with the safest route."

"Hn.." Tezuka pointed to the next report. "It's increasing lately. In these two years we have missing more goods in shipping than we had in last ten years." Oishi took the stack from Tezuka. "I have classified them based on the goods, the shipment dealer and also the destination." Tezuka nodded to the notes.

"There are these much?"

"Hn.." Tezuka didn't say anything and let Oishi read the resumes of the papers.

"This is insane.. Have we lost these much?" had they known about this later than now, the market would have definitely fallen down.

"Ah.."

Oishi murmured lowly while reading,"Yo family.. Nan family.." He shifted his gaze to his friend, "They are affiliated to Nakaba family either directly or indirectly."

"I thought it was an accident and happened unintentionally, like any other shipping but it is not when a large one is involved."

"Then, is this something behind these all? Nakaba-sama has always been helpful to us."

Tezuka sighed, "I wouldn't say that he isn't. However, we have to be cautious. With these sum of money and goods vanishing, I won't be reckless."

"What is he planning to do?"

"It's our duty to find out. I have sent a response to the representative and we will discuss it further. Hopefully they will give us another chance."

"I'll investigate and check this again."

"Hn.. There's something I need you to do, though."

"Is it about your little bride? You should find another way to keep him there since we almost run out of herbs." Oishi teased.

"Ah..That, too." but Tezuka seemed to take it seriously.

Oishi sighed, "Geez.. I'm joking. There's no way you can keep him there forever. It's just impossible also too grievous for Fuji."

"But it is safer that way."

This time Oishi was stupefied, "Don't tell me you're serious when you tell me that Fuji is not allowed to go out." Tezuka replied with a confused expression, "What else do you think?"

Oishi gaped at his friend, his hands moved awkwardly when he explained, "B..but..it's impossible! You can be possible to cage him in such way! He needs his freedom, too."

"He will be in danger when he is left alone. We can't guarantee he will be alright if we do that. What happened last time.."

"Perhaps just a mere accident. He told us he wanted to meet Eiji as soon as possible. You heard it right? that the carriage was rented and perhaps he got lost at one point since he is new here and people get lost easily in the forest."

Oishi said softly then, "I can relate when you order Eiji to be confined but it's different case for Fuji. He isn't a pet..we both know you care about him but he would never know if you don't tell him. Tezuka, caring about someone doesn't mean you have to lock him up. It's more to believe in him."

###

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked honestly.

"Yes, he said it himself."

Fuji smiled and stood quickly from his spot on the floor, "Then let's go before he changes his mind!" while patting some unseen dust on his long mint colored gown.

Oishi smiled at the young man.

"How did you change his mind? I literally wanna bang his head on some hard rock to get my point trough." Fuji asked curiously.

Oishi chortled, "It's the first time I heard someone who want to do that to him. Everyone here is very scared and respect him."

"So do I but I won't be here if I let my fear get the better of me all the time."

Oishi nodded, "Yes, you're right."

Fuji chuckled, "I can't wait to see Eiji's expression when he see me. I promise him to help but I need a long way to meet him, ne?" He followed Oishi to the back road leading them to the northern area.

"You both are very similar." Oishi commented when they walked on a quiet paved road.

"How so?"

"You both know what you want and never back up even though that put you between a hard and rock place."

"Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. It's something admirable."

Fuji snorted, "It's useless though, when you are under his highness' watch."

Oishi coughed when he heard Tezuka's nickname from his little bride. "He just a little strict."

"A little too much if you ask me."

Oishi let out an understanding smile, "He isn't used to it yet. He used to people listening to him, deciding everything and keeping people safe. He is a bit clumsy when it relates to love and heart. It's a new thing for him."

Fuji stopped his track, "Pardon?"

Oishi turned back to look at Fuji, "Well, it might not be my place to tell you but.." He contemplated for a moment then walked ahead, "I'm talking to myself from this moment, okay?"

"Huh?" Fuji followed.

"I'm talking to myself at this moment so whether you are listening or not is not my business."

Fuji raised his brows but didn't say anything.

"Tezuka is a leader long before he was born. His grandfather is a leader so was his father. Like any leader, they are bestowed with great physical ability, brain and looks. They can have anything they want, anything they desire. Unfortunately, the leader of the Tezuka's clan was not gifted with the long line of marriage." Oishi said with his gaze placed on the long road.

"Why so?"

Oishi hummed, "I will pretend that question comes from myself. Tezuka's grandmother died from some illness when his father was ten, leaving his grandfather and the little Tezuka Kuniharu grieved for long time, I bet his grandfather still does even now. When Tezuka's father married, they had never thought that his wife would die so soon."

"What happened?"

"Flood. They were on their way to a clans assembly so they weren't allowed to be late. It was raining heavily that day and they had to cross a river, from what I heard the bridge was broken down so Tezuka's father sent Tezuka's mother and Tezuka to the nearby household while he continued the journey by himself." Although Fuji knew where the story would ended at, he still felt uneasy.

"The flood reached where Tezuka and his mother spent the night. There were many casualties, one of them was Tezuka's mother who tried to help the evacuation. She was drowned when she tried to help a little kid. That boy survive but she didn't."

Fuji looked at Oishi's back and felt like an immature brat, "I'm sorry to hear that. What about his father?"

"Although his father survived that time but he was too shocked by the truth, he fell into some unknown illness and followed his wife in the next year. Tezuka was around seven years old at that time and was raised by his grandfather alone. Given those situations, I think that's why Tezuka doesn't allow you to go anywhere he can't reach."

The white snow scenery around them suddenly became so plain and uninteresting, "I never imagined that someone as great as him had experienced such things." murmured.

"You shouldn't take in heart about his cold attitude. Tezuka may be looked strict but that because he has gone through so many things and has an urge to protect what is important to him in his own way."

"I'll try." Fuji tried to smile but it fell more to a grimace instead. He would try, not because he was someone important for Tezuka as they both knew they didn't have such things for each other but he would try because he held a respect to the older man for being such great man even after all happened.

"We are here." Oishi announced suddenly. Fuji looked at a small hut in front of him.

"Huh? I thought he was in a jail."

Oishi chuckled at Fuji's confusion, "He was but I asked Tezuka to move Eiji here."

"You asked him? You asked Tezuka and he allowed?" Fuji blinked in surprise.

Oishi nodded, "He doesn't agree but I take the risk." Oishi wanted to add that Tezuka agreed to his request to bring Fuji to Eiji, too. But it would only made Fuji doubted Tezuka more, so he opted to let the topic go. He opened the door for Fuji, "I'll be in this room." He pointed to a first door at the left. "Eiji is at the next room. Let me know if you need something."

"Alright." So Oishi went to the said room, leaving Fuji alone. Oishi is a good observant, Fuji mused.

"Fuji!" Eiji shouted loudly when he exited the room.

The energetic boy ran toward Fuji and gave him a bear hug, when we said it bear hug, it was really a bear hug since Fuji couldn't move any limbs as he was trapped when Eiji hugged him, "Eiji! Are you alright?!" He panted after Eiji let him go.

"Of course, nya! I'm totally perfect but how about you? I am very worried about you! What were you thinking about that day?! You could be died had I not tell Oishi to help you!"

"What? How could you know? How did you find me? I tried to find you that but but—"

"I saw you through my Owl! Owly went to find Oishi then he went to save you—"

"But that's impossible! I mean what about—"

They both talked at the same time till they heard a man clearing his throat quite loudly, "Boys, if you could, please restraint your voice or at least continue your conversation in a modest frequency."

Eiji giggled, "Sorry, Oishi! We are just too happy!"

Oishi smiled, "I can see that but your staying here is a big secret since I move you secretly, even Tezuka doesn't know where the exact place." He stepped back to the small room where he came out from, "So please be careful, alright?"

Eiji giggled then arm in arm with Fuji to his own room. "Now, let's give each other an update, shall we?"

"What do you mean by your owly?" Fuji asked immediately after he sat on the only bed in the room.

Eiji flicked his fingers and a white owl flew into the room then perched on a horizontal bar of a one and half meters pole. "It's Owly! He's my friend." Eiji grinned.

"This owl..it's the one I saw at Tezuka's house." Fuji murmured.

"You are right! I send him to watch over you since I don't know what would happen to you. Tezuka is a scary guy, nya.."

Fuji chuckled, "I can't object that." Then his tone changed, "But Eiji, isn't it better to protect yourself than me? What is it about the abduction I heard at the market?"

Eiji fidgeting then whispered, "You believe in me, don't you?"

Fuji grabbed Eiji's shoulder, "Of course I do! I want to help you therefore I tried to find you that day but in the end it was me who needed your help." He sighed.

"You tried to find me?" Eiji's brows furrowed.

"What else? I roamed around the cold forest to find you. I met someone and he said he would like to help me and sent me to your place but perhaps I got lost at some point and fell into the lake."

"Do you know where it was last time?"

Fuji looked uncertain, "I believe it's near the jail.. The coachman said it's too dangerous to enter from the main road so.."

"If what Owly said to me was right.." The owl then producing strange voice, prancing on his bar, till Eiji smiled and replied apologetically, "of course you are right, geez.."

He looked back to Fuji, "It's impossible for you to find me that day since I wasn't in the jail at that time and based on Owly's information you were at the lake where is two miles away from the jail."

Fuji inhaled firmly, "Alright. That's terrible. How could I ended there if it's not—"

 _Wait a minute, something is definitely wrong,_ Fuji thought in uneasiness.

"Eiji..about the abduction..can you tell me about it?"

"It's just like the other, I heard about people talking about certain things and I tried to tell the children then they disappeared."

"No, I mean where did you hear it? Who are these children?"

"Hmm.. This starts about a month ago. I heard a group of mouse talking about another abduction accidentally at the market, they said human were the most cruel creature to snatch what was not their. I didn't believe in it but the mouse definitely wouldn't lie to me. I told the children but they just didn't believe in me."

"Why don't you tell Tezuka about this?" Fuji asked Eiji.

"I did. I told his guard to tell Tezuka-sama about this but seems like it never reached him because Oishi said he never heard of it when I asked him as he helped me moving here."

"All of them? Weren't they curious about your reports? Not even once? It's an uncommon case. I meant the victims are noble's children, aren't they?"

"Perhaps it's because I was too late. I heard those news at the last two victims and it had been too late. I didn't know about the previous kidnapping but I tried my best to stop the last two. However, I was exiled before I could tell Oishi about them.. Living in the forest is suck but at least I have my friends there." He grinned.

"Didn't you warn all of them?"

Eiji tilted his head, "Who?"

"The children, five of them, that's why they throw you out of the market, isn't it? Because you were seen talking to all of them."

"What?! No, nya! I warned the last two, I knew only the last two, Fuji! I swear! I don't know why people keep talking I was seen with every single of them. How could I talk to them if they had been abducted at that time?"

 _Only the last two?_

Fuji bit his lip and asked finally, "Eiji..how many children have been abducted so far?"

Eiji crossed his arms and thought, he closed his eyes and murmured his counting, "If I remember it correctly.. I know, Owly, let me think first.. Twelve?" He answered hesitantly.

The white owl flapped his wings, "Oh yeah, there's Yo family's daughter, too. You are right, Owly." He grinned at the owl and miraculously the owl calmed down immediately. "It's thirteen. I assumed there were more than three but after I left the town, I heard from the birds at the outskirts that there were thirteen children had been taken away. There are several from the noble families but more from the orphanage."

"Five of the noble's.." Fuji murmured.

"Yeah, you're right. People know only five of them but trust me, it's thirteen! Why, nya?"

 _Thirteen. It's not five but thirteen._

Oishi said there were only five noble children.

Only the culprit knew the exact number and if Eiji wasn't then..

Fuji felt nauseous suddenly.

"Fuji? Are you okay?" Eiji held him and pat his cheek.

"Yeah..yeah..I'm fine.. Is..is the culprit someone named Nakaba-sama?"

Eiji nodded albeit confused, "How do you know? The little mouse come from Nakaba's house and if I remember it correctly, the new heir called Aso? Asa?"

"Asuka. I believe it is Asuka."

"Oh yeah! That one! He is a creepy man. He hides those children at the basement at his household until they give up to find them."

###

"Nakaba-sama is not present at the moment, Tezuka-sama." a very tired looking brunette maid informed Fuji at the doorstep of Nakaba's house.

"Is that so? Well, when will he be home?" Fuji showed a brown big envelope to the maid, "There's something I want to discuss with him, it's a secret but this is about new project at the market, and I hope I can talk to him as soon as possible." He lowered his tone.

"But I don't know when.."

"It's okay, I can wait as long as I need to, for I am free anyway." Fuji smiled.

The maid nodded, "Well, he said he was going to his friend's house today so he might be home early." she stepped aside to let Fuji in.

"Thank you." Fuji then was led to a big living room.

"Would you like some tea?" she suppressed another yawn while asking.

He smiled, "That would be nice. Thank you."

Soon after the maid went out, Fuji marched to the window and let a small sparrow in. "Alright, we will do as we plan. Can you show me the way?"

Fuji knew he was dangering not only himself but also Tezuka's position but he had no choice. On that same day when Fuji visited Eiji, the same sparrow told Eiji that the kids would be sold to the south in five days.

"Why would they?" Eiji asked.

"Since it's easier that way." Fuji blurted.

"Easier how?"

"The kids can be smuggled to other countries as an orphan legally or slave illegally, it depends on the sellers, often time they prefer the latter, less trouble."

"The kids can't be that foolish to follow their command, can they? They can fight or at least.."

Fuji chuckled, "What do you expect from a little kid? They are far too afraid of their kidnappers and will do anything they are ordered to." Fuji stood and walk around the small room, "Besides, if they fight, they can drug the kids to make them obedient."

"That's too cruel." The little sparrow then chirped, "Ah, that's right! some of them are nobles, why don't they ask for ransom?"

Fuji's brain kept working in a nice pace, "Because I think ransom is not their objection, Eiji." That's right, if the culprit was Nakaba then he didn't need the money. What he wanted was Tezuka's downfall and crushing the villagers' faith in Tezuka's was the best way

"We have to tell Oishi! We finally have a light in this darkness. We must catch them red-handed!" Eiji ran toward the door but Fuji stopped him, "Wait! Not so fast!"

"Nya?! But Fuji! We already know what they are going do so we can do something about it."

"But it's dangerous." Fuji whispered before Eiji could protest, "Listen, you told me that Tezuka never heard about your reports through the guards, didn't you?" The red haired male nodded.

"That means some of the guards are involved in this case. Imagine if we tell Oishi and they arrange an attack with these soldiers included."

Eiji's pupils dilated, "It will be busted."

Fuji nodded, "That is right. We will be doomed when it failed. If this happened, people would lose their trust to Tezuka, which is also good for Nakaba. Logically, Nakaba will lose nothing, he can defeat Tezuka without sweating too much, stripping Tezuka from his position and his people, this will affect Oishi too, and he can still got the money from selling those kids. Kill two birds with a stone." The sparrow chirped, Fuji didn't need to be an animal listener to know the little bird was mad.

"Then what should we do?" Eiji asked with slumped shoulder.

Fuji brought his friend back to the bed, he reached Eiji's hand, "We have two options. First, we go with telling Oishi with the risk of losing everything. Second, we can do something about it."

"Is there any third option?" Eiji asked warily.

"Don't you believe in me, Eiji?"

"I'll try but Fuji..."

Fuji smiled and caressed Eiji's wounded and bruised arms which was covered by his long sleeves before. "Ah..I got this when I found a cat on the tree over there.", Eiji grinned.

Fuji sighed, "You should be careful." Then he placed his palm on the wounded areas. Eiji shuddered when he felt tingling sensation on his arm, and when Fuji let his arm go, it was healed. The wound closed up and the bruises looked as one week old rather than one day bruises.

"H..how did you do that?!"

Fuji frowned, as expected, he couldn't perform maximally if he didn't channeled his power through his sister's sapphire crystal. "Just like you, I have this mysterious ability, too. I know how it feels when people look at you with those fearful gaze. Thus, I want to help you."

"It's..it's.." Eiji looked surprised.

Fuji grimaced, he half expected that Eiji would accept but if he didn't.. "Saa.. Will you help me to rescue the children with this scary ability? I can utilize some herbs to use and you can—"

Eiji scooped Fuji into another bear hug and laughing loudly, "It's amazing! It's very fantastic! I can't believe it! You are awesome!"

"Eiji! Wait! Not so fast—"

The red haired male laid on the bed and pulled Fuji to do the same next to him, "With this we can do something.", Eiji grinned happily.

Fuji nodded, "Yes. You can't go out but you can collect as much information as we need without raising suspicion. I have no ideas about this market but I can go anywhere without people tailing behind."

Eiji smiled happily, "That's why we need to work together, combine our weakness into our strength."

"To rescue the little brats and to clear your name." Fuji ended the speech with a smile.

"Are they asleep already?" Fuji whispered to the sparrow. The bird chirped and knocked the window panel once. That meant yes.

Eiji had asked the sparrow to add some herbs (from Fuji of course) to the servant's quarter drink. It would cause heavy drowsiness which would give Fuji time to go and free the kids. Eiji had told him that Nakaba was having a business out of the market that day so Fuji should have plenty time. "Good. Let's go to the basement Eiji told us. We have to hurry before Asuka comes back." He rushed toward the door, the brunette maid was falling asleep next to the door.

The guards and the servants were all fell asleep as long as the way to the basement. "Let's hurry." They stepped down to the basement.

He found a big iron door and peeked into the cell but it was too dark."The key." The sparrow chirped on a sleeping guard's head. "Gotcha!"

He unlocked the door and pushed the heavy door to open. In the cell were filled with children, thirteen, he counted.

"No, don't cry. I'm here to help you. Sshh.. Calm down." He knelt next to a little girl with long black braided hair.

"We have no time, I'll need you guys.." He pointed to the older children, it was easier to see in the dark after a while and with the help from the light of the torch at the basement corridor. "..to guide the smaller kids and follow me silently. Can you do that? If you guys promise me to keep low then I promise you that you'll be back home in no time." He smiled reassuringly.

"Home?" The little girl in his arms asked softly.

"Yes, home." He lifted the girl and walked out of the room.

The way back to the carriage at the back door was nerve-wracking, he had to make sure everyone was walking in a right direction and no one was left behind.

"Let's go. We can go soon we enter the carriage." He whispered. The children fortunately were cooperative and followed up quietly.

He kept up with the sparrow and sighed when he finally saw a big brown wooden door with golden handle. His reckless and irresponsible action might cause him some problems but, he looked at the children and their trusting gaze, "Whatever, I have to do this."

Fuji peeked out of the door and found the carriage he had rented parked several meters away from the back gate, they crossed the small backyard garden and reach the carriage, "Come on." He led the group and helped them to climb to the high carriage one by one. "It might be uncomfortable.." He said to the kids who sat in the small room. There were five boys and Fuji who sat on the couch, three little girls sittion on Fuji's lap, while the rest were sitting on the kids's lap. "..but bear with it for a while, we will soon reach the market and we will have a nice long bath and nice meal, okay?" Fuji smiled confidently. The kids nodded. They murmured around themselves to calm and cheer up.

Fuji counted once again, only when he was sure there was no one left behind he dared could ask the coachman to go. Even so, he felt his heart paced quickly, thumping loudly against his ribs, and there was some uneasiness inside of his mind.

Fuji was scooted to the window at his right side to ask his coachman, then he heard it. He heard something hard and heavy collided with another hard surface, "Arrghh.." The carriage shook for a while before it went still.

"Sir?" Fuji asked quickly. But no response.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked again. He could feel goosebumps started crawling on his skin and sweat dripped on his back. The children whipered in fear and the small girl sobbed silently.

They gasped when they heard heavy yet constant thuds on the carriage at Fuji's right side, next to the window. "Listen. He got some heart attack but we can do something about it so I need you to open the door first."

That was totally a lie. That wasn't the sound of heart attack but the poor man was attacked literally. It didn't need a genius to get the picture.

Fuji bit his lips, what should he do? He could slip out from door at the other side to take over the carriage but he wasn't sure he could handle it well. But again, if he didn't go out, he doubted he could defend himself in such small place, let alone the children.

Another loud thuds.

"Come on. There's nothing wrong here. Let's have a chat, shall we?" The door knob then suddenly rattled, the man outside was trying to enter. He clearly lose his patience, Fuji sighed and put the girl on his back. He was glad he locked it when they all entered just now.

"Alright, let's do it hard way." He heard the familiar voice said slowly.

Perhaps he would better use his only option, to take over the rein. Fuji scooted to the door at the opposite side of the man but then the locked window suddenly bursted into million pieces. Their terrorist broke the window with a big rocks. The small children cried and screamed loudly while the million small broken glass shattered around them.

"Go out now, alright? I don't like wasting my time, though."

Fuji didn't have any choice. "Stay here. Don't let anyone come in, understand?" He murmured.

"But he is going to kill you."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Don't leave!"

"We are gonna die."

"I wanna my mommy."

They whimpered and talked at the same time. "I'll be back. Don't worry." He smiled. They weren't convinced, well, who would if you said it with pale face and fake smile.

Fuji sighed and opened the door only to find Asuka, no, Nakaba Asuka, standing on the solid ground, the poor coachman whom Fuji rented his service bleeding in his hand and dark smile on his face.

"Well, it never crosses my mind that it will be you. Hello, Fuji-chan."

Nakaba threw the unconscious man to the ground, "Or rather..goodbye, Fuji-chan?" His smile was gone completely from his face.

Fuji closed the carriage's door immediately although it was useless since the glass window had been broken anyway but it was better than nothing.

"Nakaba..Asuka."

* * *

Another cliff hanger. Bad me. Lol. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter!

Many thanks for **supremekikay24-san, tefufans-san, Fujiyuki-san, Ai and August 19-san, Bunbunkawaii-san, Tezuka's barbie-san, Lilac-san, Ohsehun-san** and also **smile-san** for leaving your nice message for me. It's a very slow update but I'll try to write it whenever I can.

Life is just too difficult sometimes. Yeah. Sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 7**

Nakaba threw his bloody bat in his hand away, "I shall say..I'm surprised to find you here."

"Why? Because you were sure I was going to die that day? Nakaba Asuka-sama." Fuji leaned on the carriage.

Nakaba held his stomach and giggled, "That's right but it's okay, it was a silly bet anyway. I lose nothing whether you are alive or not." He smiled.

Nakaba pranced to the carriage, "The brats are inside, aren't they?" He hooked his fingers on the handle leisurely, totally at ease knowing that his opponent was only a smaller and fragile looking boy.

Fuji seized Nakaba's wrist firmly, the smaller man frowned when he felt how oddly thin the dark skinned man was under his long heavy sleeve, "I won't let you." He said.

Nakaba gave Fuji the same sweet smile on that day and it made Fuji's stomach rolled in bad way. "Why? They are mine. Hands-off now or else." Nakaba said darkly.

"Try me." Fuji challenged.

Nakaba snickered. The dark skinned man yanked Fuji's left hand on his own wrist and tried to grab the smaller man's neck. Fuji ducked down to dodge and dragged the man with him, far from the carriage. Nakaba used his left fist to punch but again Fuji could dodge it quickly. Getting frustrated, Nakaba moved and twisted Fuji's hand to his own back, "Another move and I'll rip this hand off of your shoulder." He whispered to Fuji's ear from the back.

With his hand immobilized, Fuji slammed the hard sole of his foot on Nakaba's covered one at the same time his head slammed to the taller man's face. Nakaba groaned and let Fuji go instantly.

The Nakaba leader touched his nose, "You broke my nose."

Fuji smiled, "Sorry, I can't help it since you are going to rip my hand off, so.." He shrugged.

Nakaba pushed his nose back to its place while brushing the blood away, he spit out a mouthful of blood to the hard ground. "That's one point for you but I won't let it be that way for long."

This time Nakaba charged quickly, he attacked with his fists and Fuji could only dodge and barely put on defense. Fuji kept backing up and dodging as fast as he could but unfortunately his foot got caught on the uneven ground, Nakaba used the moment to pushed him down and punched Fuji's face.

However, Fuji wasn't as inexperienced as Nakaba thoughts. Therefore when Nakaba pulled his hand for another punch, Fuji used the milliseconds momentum to push the bigger man and turned over the situation where Fuji was pushing Nakaba to the ground and punched the man as powerful as possible, "Why are you doing this? Why do you do this?" Fuji grabbed Nakaba's collar tightly while Nakaba's hands limping on his side.

Nakaba chuckled, "Why? First, because I am bored with all of these and second, because I want to. Those kids are more useful that way than living off their lives."

"What do you do that nobody complain nor search for them? It's been such long time..their families should be worried yet there is nothing, as if it's not a big deal..as if they don't care.." if it was the orphans then he understood, nobody really cared about them but some of them were from those shitty noble. "How can you snatch so many children yet nobody make a fuss about it?" He tightened his grip.

Nakaba laughed and chocked a bit, "So what? Then it isn't a problem, is it?"

"Answer me." Fuji said darkly.

"And if I don't? Are you playing hero here?"

Fuji shook in anger, "Because I want to know what's wrong with your head. I want to know what has been eating your brain till you come to such actions although you have such nice life."

"Ah.. Is that so? You won't believe in me when I say they owe me, will you?"

"Huh?"

Nakaba grabbed both of Fuji's wrist after getting back his strength, "That because they owe me that much that they have no other choice but to bow and beg for their life. They are just a bunch of stupid people."

Nakaba snickered as slammed his forehead to Fuji's till the smaller man grip loosened and flipped them till he was sitting on Fuji's slim waist.

Nakaba secured both of Fuji's hands using his left hand so Fuji couldn't attack anymore. Fuji gasped to gain more air since the dark skinned male almost knocked him out, he stretched his neck far to his side gasping for air, "Tezuka is a lucky bastard, to have a fair fairy in his arms.." Nakaba clucked his tongue when he saw a large column of ivory delicate skin of Fuji's neck.

Fuji groaned when he felt his surrounding spinning, "Eiji.. Why are you involving Eiji?" Fuji asked when Nakaba started to unbuttoned the first dark blue coiled button on his collar.

"Huh? Ah.. That because he is too nosy. I have made a great and neat plan which Tezuka is going to run away from this market with his tail between his feet in embarrassment yet that mental guy appeared of nowhere and started to poke around too much." Nakaba answered without missing any beat, his hand worked fast on Fuji's buttons on his overlaps dark blue deel.

"Is that why you blame it to him? To estrange him and your plan?" Fuji asked again. He knew he was wasting time but he needed to distract the man and get out of the unfavorable condition, it wasn't an easy job to do but hell, he wouldn't ever let anyone lay their hands on his body, moreover someone as filthy as this one.

"Yeah. People won't doubt it when you blame the kidnapping to the oddball."

Fuji chuckled, "By spreading the rumour? People won't believe in such rumour easily."

Nakaba combed his dark hair out of his face, "That, Fuji-chan is called people power. I just need to whisper a small voice and let the ladies turn it into big echo and when the time is right, I mean when their leader isn't here, with a little push and voila, the boy is out of my face."

"But Oishi—"

"Is too soft. He can't do anything unless Tezuka is backing him. I need more kids to cover the bills but whatever, I can still get more in the future. Too bad." Nakaba snickered and flipped the outerwear easily then his inner kimono and whistled, "I never know what I miss if I don't try, right?" He leaned down and brushed his nose to Fuji's neck to behind of his ears. Fuji shivered involuntary not because of the cold of winter but in disgust.

"You feel it?" Nakaba murmured next to his ear. Fuji gritted his teeth and tried to said nonchalantly, "Feel what? The cold? Forget that, you can't fill me need like my husband does."

 _Slap!_

Fuji cursed when he tasted his own blood from the force. However, he knew then Nakaba Asuka wasn't as calm as he showed. "Why getting so furious? Are you sure you can keep up with my need? Or perhaps no, huh? Are you scared that you aren't as good as my husband?" Fuji pressed at the word husband to make Nakaba wavered.

Fuji smiled, "Saa..Your face says it all. Unlike you, Tezuka is a good husband. He loves me and his people. He is a great leader and amazing husband." He kept reminding Tezuka and Nakaba differences. Nakaba breathing unevenly and yelled at Fuji, he pummeled his fist to Fuji's face once again and pulled Fuji up, freeing Fuji from his confinement, Nakaba shouted, "Shut up! Shut up you bitch!"

Fuji jabbed his finger to the man's stomach with his free hands and ran away as quickly as possible. He searched around his body to find a fire stick he had prepared to send a sign just incase.

"Wait there you, bitch!" Nakaba yelled at him and Fuji dropped the stick accidentally as he ran. Nakaba saw the dark red stick and snatched it away before Fuji could reach it.

The dark haired male crushed the stick and smiled, "You lose your chance, pretty boy. Now, let's end this too, huh?"

And ran Fuji did with Nakaba followed close behind.

They ran deep to the forest, far from the children and people. Fuji knew it wasn't a smart plan but he didn't know his direction and Nakaba clearly knew his way better.

Fuji was caught in ten minutes. Nakaba slammed Fuji back to the ground but Fuji didn't give up. He used Nakaba's strength to push the dark skinned man back to his back. They flipped over and over till Nakaba won. "I change my mind, you definitely worth it, Fuji-chan. I will bring you with me and make you begging for me." He laughed darkly between his gasping.

"I thought you wanted to kill me that day." Fuji replied between his breath. He was limp under Nakaba's strangle.

"Ah.. That because Tezuka doesn't seem to be fazed by the kidnapping but I thought he would when it's related to you. I kinda putting a bet since it's risky but it seemed like it never happened."

Fuji chuckled, "It happened. It did damn happened, I fell into the lake."

Nakaba was surprised, "Really? And you survive? And Tezuka didn't ask for your reasons?" The grib loosened.

Fuji gasped for the air quickly, he chocked and coughed, "Ah.. My friend help me but I didn't tell Tezuka."

"You never told him?" Nakaba chortled, "That's so sweet of you."

"That's because I thought you were his important friend, like Oishi, and I believe it was a mistake." He still hoped that Asuka was a nice guy and he just forgot to tell the coachman the exact location of the jail. Fuji forgot that the bad people didn't always had a sword to be bad and people in nice background and wealth meant to be good people.

Nakaba put his hand on his own chest mockingly, "Ah, what a noble but unfortunately.." He leaned on Fuji, "It's me. The culprit is me." Nakaba answered with a satisfactory grin and hollow eyes.

"You never live a hard life, don't you?" Fuji asked honestly.

Nakaba blinked, "No. Why should I? If only there isn't Tezuka in the frame.. Forget him, let's continue what we have just know shall we?" He leaned on Fuji to get a kiss but Fuji looked away.

Nakaba hissed in anger and grabbed Fuji's face before he ducked down and kissed Fuji's forcefully. The smaller man kneed Nakaba and scooted away. Fuji tried to crawl but Nakaba pulled him back, "Don't move of I'll cut your throat!"

Fuji yelped when he felt something sliced through his foot, he looked back to find Nakaba with a blade embedded in the brown haired male's right leg. "Now, don't make me hurt you more, Fuji-chan. I need you to be pretty and all for me." He extracted the blade and Fuji cried silently.

Seeing his prey no longer resisting, Nakaba threw away his blade and dragged Fuji deeper to the forest, "Good, good. Now you listen to me, alright?" Nakaba murmured and staggering with Fuji tried to stop him.

Fuji dug his feet to the ground and grunted painfully when his injured leg was overused, "Let me go." He hissed while prying the hand on his head off.

"Not so fast. I'll do you first before I— Arrghh!" Nakaba shouted loudly.

Suddenly the deadly grip on his head was disappeared. Nakaba fell down on his knees and Fuji was on his stomach, "You are so late.." Fuji hissed when he tried to look up.

"Fujiiiii!"

It was Eiji's voice so he kinda hoped to see his friend or at least Nakaba who was still howling in front of him yet it was Tezuka who stood between Fuji and Nakaba. It was Tezuka and his board shoulder, it was Tezuka and his almighty aura, it was Tezuka and his deep voice when he called for Fuji's name.

And Fuji couldn't tune down his fast beating heart and his burning face. It was the overwhelming adrenaline, he reasoned.

"Damn it." Fuji heard Nakaba cursed and some rustling sound.

"Catch him!" Tezuka commanded sternly and at least a dozen of footsteps were heard after that.

Fuji then lay down on his back and sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" He heard Eiji asked next to him.

"You are too late." Fuji murmured, he felt so tired suddenly so he decided to close his eyes for a moment. "Why does everyone involve in this?"

Eiji grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Fuji but I can't lie to Oishi when he ask me, you know?"

Fuji opened one of his eyes and grumbled, "I don't."

Tezuka had enough of their conversation decided to cut it quick, "We can talk later." He threw his thick coat to protect Fuji's small frame and the smaller man was surprised when he saw the bespectacled man had bandaged his leg injury efficiently in such short time.

"Let's go." Tezuka brought Fuji in bridal style easily and Eiji followed up shortly while Oishi was shouting to the soldiers.

The said black haired male marched to meet them midway, "I have the kids evacuated, they are fine albeit a bit shocked. The servants inside are all asleep for unknowing reason." He reported. Oishi shifted his attention, "Are you alright, Fuji?" He asked when he saw Fuji cocooned in Tezuka's big coat, the smaller man was practically engulfed by the thick garment and if not by the crown of the brown hair, he wouldn't know that the small man was inside the coat.

Fuji pulled down the coat which blocking the cold from his mouth, "I'm fine." He replied with a smile.

"He is injured on his leg. Call the doctor immediately and tell them to prepare the bed." Tezuka added.

Fuji frowned at the bespectacled man, "I'm fine, I just need to clean the wound.."

"It's the second time."

"Huh?"

"It's the second time you do things and get hurt recklessly. There won't be another time." Tezuka grunted unhappily. Fuji wanted to rebutt..

"Get saved by your prince charming, huh?"

Fuji shifted his gaze to the man ten feets away from them, Nakaba Asuka was standing there with his hands cuffed and was guarded by the soldiers. "I clearly had destroyed your little fire stick. It's impossible for them to know where we were without that."

Fuji was glad he was in Tezuka's arms now or he would lose his confidence looking at the man. "The fire stick is the sign but it isn't meant to be launched to the sky."

This morning before they started their mission Eiji persisted for Fuji to bring the fire stick to keep him updated.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. The first thing I do when I am in danger is to light up this thing." He pushed the stick back to Eiji, "There won't be enough time to find dry woods and light this thing in the middle of winter."

"You don't need to. Just take it out and Owly will tell me right away!"

"Owly?"

"Yes, he will follow and make sure you are fine. If something bad started to happen let Owly know and I will come right away to help you no matter what." Eiji grinned. "Okay?"

"The troops were on their way here while you were trying to distract me, weren't they?" Nakaba asked in grump, bringing Fuji back to the present time.

However, Tezuka didn't let Fuji to answer, "Lock him in the jail and keep him under surveillance 24/7!" The soldiers went away with their real culprit.

"Fuji, sorry, I should have come alone but I think Tezuka-sama would have been a better option than me alone." Eiji apologized in fear when Tezuka had them seated on his black horse.

Fuji grabbed Eiji's hand on his knee and nodded, "It's better this way so we can bring him rightfully." He squeezed Eiji's hand, "Thank you, Eiji."

Eiji shook his head, "No. It's thanks to you that I'm a free man now." He grinned.

###

"It's freaking cold outside!" Eiji shouted from the door to greet his friend. Fuji looked up from his book to see Eiji hopping happily to the chair in the middle of the living room. "Good afternoon to you, too." Fuji smiled at his friend.

"It's nice here.." Eiji flopped down on the floor next to Fuji's chair, "You can barely feel the cold winter." to prove his point he placed his cold palm on Fuji's.

"You are freezing. Drink my tea," Fuji pointed to a teapot on the table across of him, "they make it enough for a battalion."

Eiji giggled, he was sure it was Tezuka's doing. "Thanks." So Eiji poured a cup for himself and drank gratefully, "I'm alive again..I want to drink something stronger like wine or rice beer but Oishi forbids it."

Fuji chuckled, "We still have to wait another year to enjoy it and I think you won't enjoy the hangover."

Eiji grinned, "Perhaps." Eiji reported to his friend about his activities that day and told him some jokes he heard from the market when he helped Oishi. "The kids are returned to their families and the orphans are back to their own place, too."

"That's good." Fuji nodded thoughtfully. "It must be very hard for them to stay sane after that." Eiji agreed with him.

The animal talker looked at Fuji's face, the bluish and purple bruises were still there, on the small beautiful face. The red haired male then shifted his gaze to the bandaged foot which placed on the table propped against small soft pillow comfortably. Sensing Eiji's stare, Fuji looked at his friend and asked, "What's wrong? Are you still cold? Perhaps sitting on the chair will be better."

Eiji shook his head, "It's been a week yet your foot isn't healed fully yet. Why don't you heal it?"

Fuji closed his book and smiled solemnly, "Because I can't." Fuji flicked his hand toward the foot, "I can heal almost everything for everyone but I can't heal anything; injuries, sickness which happen to me."

Eiji frowned and murmured lowly, "It's kinda sad, you can help everyone but you can't for yourself."

Fuji placed his hand on Eiji's head and brushed his hair carefully, "It's not that bad, I can help everyone and that's enough for me. I can still use some medication, you see. It will be too boring if this power is limitless, won't it?"

Eiji nodded, "I can't always talk to the animals, too." He informed honestly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, to communicate, I need a willingness from them to talk to me, otherwise I can only hear the birds chirping, the dogs barking like any ordinary human being."

Fuji blinked and replied flatly, "We are normal human being, it's them who are duller than us." Eiji giggled at that.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, though. If only I went to Oishi faster..."

"What you did is more than enough."

Eiji latched on the arm chair, his eyes twinkling, "You should see how scary Tezuka's face that day. His stares definitely can kill and I almost fainted that day although I was only relaying the message to Oishi and Tezuka." Eiji remembered vividly how easily Tezuka broke the pen brush in his hand, the bespectacled man didn't even blink.

"You're still avoiding Tezuka, aren't you? Are you still mad at him?" Eiji asked when Fuji didn't give any responses. "I heard from Oishi, you refuse to be with Tezuka alone even only for a meal. Why is that?"

Fuji sighed, "I'm not mad at him.. if anything, Tezuka has been a big help for us but.."

"Then? I think it's kinda unfair for him. It's me who broke the promise and it's Tezuka who got your cold shoulder. It's been a week, Fuji.. Talk to him.."

Fuji put his palm on his face, "It's just.."

"Ah! Oishi!" Eiji immediately ran to the man on the door, "Are we going to the barn now?"

Oishi nodded, "Yes." He laughed at Eiji's happy expression. "Do you my assistance while I'm here, Fuji?" He asked Fuji from the door.

Fuji opened his mouth to reply but it was Tezuka's voice who was heard, "He will be fine. Leave the rest to me."

Oishi stepped back to let Tezuka in to the room and said nervously, "Well, if you say so.. The report is ready, they will send the body tomorrow if the weather is clear."

"Ah.."

"Well, then." Oishi smiled at Tezuka and Fuji saw Eiji mouthed talk to him to Fuji. Then they left.

"How are you today?" Tezuka asked after closing the door.

"Fine." Fuji then added when he saw Tezuka's doubtful expression, "Just a little ache and uncomfortable but it's only occasionally happened."

"Hn.." He sat and touched the teapot, "It's getting cold, I'll send—"

"Oh, please don't. I've been drinking that all morning and it's not an easy job to go to the lavatory in this condition."

"Do you need to go.."

Fuji groaned, "Oh, god. Let's stop this awkward conversation, no, I don't want to. Really." Then he sighed, "Why are we being so uncomfortable with each other? Well, we have never been good to each other, too but..you don't need to be nice to me. Just..just be your usual self."

"My usual self?" Tezuka looked at him in confusion.

Fuji tapped his finger on his book, "Yeah, the usual cold and distance Tezuka Kunimitsu. I got hurt because my own fault, you don't need to be worry and care about me. It's not your fault, anyway. I want to help the kids myself so you don't need to feel responsible."

"You think I feel sorry for you?"

Fuji blinked then nodded, "Yes."

Tezuka sighed and sat down, looked tired. Fuji added, "I am really grateful for your help that day. And I kinda..ashamed by my own stubborness. I persisted to help them by myself, thinking that it might endanger the children or the plan might be revealed to Nakaba before we could attack, but in the end you had to give me your hand. If only I have discuss this with you, perhaps we would have caught Nakaba faster. Less work. I'm sorry. You can scold me if you want."

Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at his bride with his deep brown eyes, making Fuji fidgeting in his seat. "Is that why you are sulking all week long?"

"I'm not sulking." Fuji replied quickly.

"Hn.. Tell me the correct term of someone refusing to talk because of one trivial thing."

"It's not trivial! I made a problem and you are the one who solved it; you bring the children back safe and sound, give Eiji another chance and bring Nakaba to the jail. It's a big deal." When Tezuka didn't make any voice or movement, "I thank you so very much. Therefore, let's just..forget it." Fuji looked at the ceiling, pouting.

"Alright. If you say so." He then went to ask another warm drink for both of them.

Tezuka tilted Fuji's head to inspect when he was back, "I intended to ask the healer to make an ointment for your bruises but Oishi says you know it better. Isn't it better to use it yourself?"

Fuji brushed Tezuka's hand away, "I won't need it. It doesn't hurt too much." He heard Tezuka sighed and murmured something like stubborn teenager but he decided to ignore it.

A maid then delivered their drink and some new refreshments. "Why did Nakaba Asuka do those things?" Fuji asked.

"Debt. He had a big debt since he was addicted to gambling. He had done it quite long ago. We searched around his house to find he put his house, his lands, his family's wealth in mortgage. He lost more than his gain."

"Therefore he needed the money."

"Ah.. He sold our goods to the black market secretly and when it's not covering for what he owed, he needed another resources."

"By selling those kids? But, there are some from the wealthy families. Why didn't he ask for ransom? It's faster, isn't it?"

Tezuka poured a cup of tea -Fuji smell the fresh smell of apple wafted from the tea- and gave it to Fuji, "Since those families were joining his gambling circle, too." He took another cup and poured the hot tea for himself, "The heir from the families are involved. They didn't make a fuss because they realized that they would be in danger had there been an investigation. Knowing Nakaba, he perhaps offered small share to them from the selling, too."

Fuji cursed, "They don't deserve the nobility."

"Ah.."

"Then..what are you going to do?"

"I have seized all of their assets to turn it back as our funds. They are stripped from their nobility and they have to choose, to live at the southern forest for time being or leave. It also includes the soldiers who betrayed us. If they choose the latter, they are banned from Seigaku and our affiliations." Tezuka explained calmly.

"The children.."

"I put them to the orphanage."

"I see. It's better here but what if they want to stay with their families.." It might be harsh for the children but he himself wasn't sure whether he wanted to be with people who tried to sell him away.

Tezuka replied, "It's their choice."

Fuji tried to place his cup back to the table but Tezuka didn't let him, the older man took the cup and placed it back elegantly. "Are the market gonna be okay?" Fuji asked albeit a bit surprised by Tezuka's action.

"Hn.. I believe they still hide things from me. It's gonna be difficult to get them all back by myself but Kikumaru has proven that he is a good help."

Fuji smiled, "You believe in him?"

Tezuka looked irritated, "I don't know how but he knows what we don't. With his help we can track down some hidden assets and use it to close some loss of the market."

Fuji sighed, "That's awesome. It's amazing how you can find a solution in such short time."

The bespectacled man put his own cup on the table, "You put too little credit for yourself. It's all thanks to you that we can come this far. Everyone is really thankful and is doing their best." Tezuka stated in fact.

Fuji didn't think he had done much. "And Nakaba.." Fuji said suddenly.

"He is.." Tezuka hesitated.

"Dead, isn't he?"

Tezuka nodded, "Hn.. He committed suicide yesterday. I want him to be penalized for what he did but.." Fuji smiled when he saw Tezuka was troubled to inform it to him.

Fuji decided to spill the bean, "Actually he didn't need to since his life was going to end anyway."

Tezuka was staring at him in confusion now so Fuji shifted his gaze to the fireplace, "I found something wrong with him on that day when I fought him. He was..too skinny and pale than the last time I saw him. There must be a problem with his heart or his lungs."

"It never crossed on my mind that he was sick.."

"It can be hardly seen with his extravagant clothes but he was totally very sick. Perhaps that's why he wore more vibrant and colorful clothes, to cover his sickness."

"Ah.."

"Had he been a healthy man.." Fuji shuddered by the thought of that.

To Fuji's surprise, Tezuka knelt on the floor in front of him and grabbed his hands tightly, "I heard about what he was trying to do that day.."

Fuji chuckled nervously, "Oh, that.. He failed. It's a curse to have this small body. I hope I have a bigger build so I can protect my family and myself better."

Tezuka frowned at him, "Don't push yourself too much." He stared deeply to Fuji's eyes, "You are perfect as you are. I'm sure everyone loves you because you are you."

Fuji suppressed his blush, "Keep..keep those sweet talks to your future bride. I don't need it." He pulled his hands away from Tezuka, "But, thanks. I think I need it, in a small portion and as a formality, okay?" Fuji smiled despite feeling his stomach churned when he thought about Tezuka's future bride. "So, friends again?" He stretched his hand out.

Tezuka contemplated for a while before nodded, "For time being." He answered with a firm handshake.

That night when Tezuka entered his bedroom he was surprised to find Fuji was sitting under the thick blanket with his back leaned on the bed headboard, and reading a book comfortably in their bed,

"You're early today."

"Ah.." The door closed behind him softly.

"Eiji says he needs his room back." He informed with a little blush on his cheek.

In the one week of his healing and his -not a- sulking period, Fuji decided to sleep in his friend's place, Kikumaru Eiji, rather than with Tezuka. And if Kikumaru needed his bedroom back, there was still plenty empty room for Fuji to sleep at but he chose to go back with Tezuka. However, Tezuka didn't point that out much to Fuji's relief, "Ah.. Given his nature, he needs a place as big as a field as a bedroom for himself."

Fuji chuckled when he heard that, "He isn't that bad.." He defended Kikumaru albeit half-heartedly. "The maids have prepared your bath."

"Have you had your dinner already?" Tezuka stepped into the small room they used as a bathroom.

"Mm-hm.. Your maids are great cookers."

Tezuka came back shirtless and said, "Tell them your favorite so they can make it for you." and went back to the bathroom.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "I'm not a picky eater. As long as I'm full, it's enough." He was in the past but that was at the past.

Tezuka was already washed and ready to sleep in fifteen minutes. "Is it warm enough for you?" Tezuka asked before he stepped into the bed.

"Perfect." Fuji put his book to the nightstand next to him and slipped down to lie on his back. "I don't want to impose you but Eiji says people will talk about sleeping in separate bedrooms." Fuji said after Tezuka put his glasses on the nightstand next to his side and laid comfortably arm away from Fuji.

Truthfully, he was kinda lonely without Tezuka's presence next to him at night. Although they rarely met at night, at least not before midnight since Tezuka almost never ended his day before that time, but he felt safe in his sleep knowing Tezuka was with him. Tezuka wouldn't be happy hearing that and it was a stupid thought of himself so he had to get over it immediately, Fuji decided.

Tezuka closed his eyes, "Our servants don't do gossip."

Fuji pushed his cover away, "You think so? Then is it okay for me to go to another room?"

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand to stop the lithe man from going, "Don't be ridiculous. It's too much hassle to ask the maid to prepare another room at this time."

Fuji chuckled, "But it's only a quarter to nine, certainly the maid still working. I can manage if they don't—"

"They don't." Tezuka squeezed Fuji's hand firmly yet gently.

"Okay." Fuji smiled although a bit nervous. He dipped down to the left side of the bed and pulled the blanked till it reached his chin. "Perhaps it's a bit too late but..thank you, for rescuing the children and I that day.."

"You have said that." Tezuka replied with a little grunt.

Fuji chuckled, "I know." Then he sighed, "I tried to help.."

Tezuka murmured, "You help more than enough. Now, sleep." Tezuka wasn't the type who dwelling about those things, Fuji mused.

Fuji nodded and sank more to the fluffy bed. The bed was warm and nice, the room was silent except Tezuka's constant breathing after a while so Fuji presumed the tallerman had fallen asleep however, he himself was still wide awake. He wasn't tired or sleppy at all because he wasn't allowed to move around therefore he lack some fatigue, so he decided to close his eyes and tried, tossed and turned for a while to sleep but to no avail.

Worrying that he would wake the taller man, he decided to roll over to face Tezuka and finding him a little closer than anticipated. The bespectacled man then shifted to sleeping on his side, shortening his distance till they were facing each other, much to Fuji's surprised. Tezuka's breathing was fanning his face softly making Fuji's blushed furiously of the closeness. The smaller man thought their closeness would make him felt bothered and uneasy just like when it was with Nakaba.

Contrary to his assumption, it was relaxing and soothing being this close to Tezuka. He wondered how it felt to touch the bespectacled man in his sleep.

He almost scooted away at the stupid idea but his curiosity got better of him. So touched Fuji did. He was kinda imagining Tezuka's skin was going to be rough and unpleasant but he found that firm and warm under his fingers. The taller man had nice facial features; perfect brows, bronze skin, nice pointed nose and ever frowning mouth but nice one, nonetheless. Fuji knew since he had tasted it once.

Who ever thought that Tezuka would give such nice mind-blowing kiss and delicious lips to be kissed. Remembering that one wasn't good, making him feel hot and bothered so he distracted himself, he focused more to Tezuka's energy flow and found it was disrupted, very badly. Fuji knew because his father was once having the same problem. At that time his father spent his time bed rested since it made him lost his control over his own body. His sister explained to Fuji that it could happen when one was too tired or too stressed. His father at that time was stressed about their crumbling clan while Tezuka, he bet, was because of both. He wondered how the tall man still could cope with such body.

Fuji continued to give pressures to the energy knots he found and opened it carefully with his frail fingers; temples, neck, shoulder and finally Tezuka's torso. He was too engrossed in his mission that he failed to catch Tezuka's glance.

"I hope you'll feel better tomorrow." He whispered softly in the end and decided to go back to his previous position, far from Tezuka.

However to Fuji's surprise, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand, "Aren't you tired?"

"You are awake? I thought you were asleep judging from your breathing and all." Fuji said when he failed to move away.

"Put yourself in my shoes. Do you think I can sleep with someone touching you?" Tezuka grunted albeit sleepily.

"Afraid that I will molest you in your sleep." Fuji teased.

Tezuka placed his palm on Fuji's soft cheek, "On the contrary.. I don't think I can control myself, so let's stop."

Fuji stammered while blushing, "I thought you have your preferences."

The hand on Fuji's cheek shifted and circled around his shoulder instead, "Are you worried?" He tugged Fuji till the smaller man was practically fell flat on Tezuka's chest when Fuji denied poorly.

Fuji swallowed nervously, "Tezuka?" He whispered, "Are you drunk?" which was impossible given the sober answers he got before so on his curiosity, he leaned on to see Tezuka better. He smelled nothing except soap on his skin and the minted smell of the bespectacled man.

"Not really. You need to sleep to help you heal better."

Fuji chuckled, "But this position is.." His leg was pressed awkwardly in his new position, "..my legs.."

Tezuka searched around and straightening Fuji's legs carefully till the smaller man sleeping on him cozily. The hazel eyed man even draped the thick blanket on them to keep them warm. "Don't you feel suffocated? Perhaps I can—"

"Don't move. It's better this way." Tezuka tightening his grip on Fuji's shoulder, making Fuji got closer to his -not- supposed to be husband. Tezuka put his chin on the top of Fuji's head and sighed. "Tezuka..I think.."

"Sleep. Don't think, just sleep. Even friends can get this close, too. Aren't you with Kikumaru?" He heard Tezuka asked sleepily.

Fuji bit his lower lip, yeah, they did sometimes. Snuggling and hugging but they were obviously different when he snuggling with Eiji than with Tezuka. With Eiji, he felt warm and friendly, like a family. While with Tezuka, he felt as if there were tons of butterflies swarming in his stomach, constantly burning cheeks and uneven breathing and heartbeats. He didn't like this feeling, it made him feel weak and helpless. He prefered it when he was with his family.

"We will go back home in two days if your condition allows." Tezuka announced suddenly.

Home? Fuji frowned in confusion, he had lost his home long time ago.

"I'm going the south, to meet Fudomine's representative at the city there."

Fuji listened quietly. "We shall convince them not to annul our partnership. I'll pass through our clan on my way there so I'll drop you on my way. You must be missing your sister and Yuta-kun, aren't you?"

Oh, Tezuka was talking about his home at the Tezuka's clan.

"But what about the market? Also Eiji?" Fuji looked up and met Tezuka's stare.

"There is nothing you can do here." and that pricked Fuji's heart. "Oishi and Kikumaru will be very busy so do I."

"You need not to babysit me. I still can help.." Fuji insisted.

Tezuka rolled over till he was half hovering Fuji, his sleepiness was forgotten. "There's nothing you can do at this moment, moreover in such condition. I believe your sister is worrying about you, too." Tezuka said those with his deep soft voice.

Fuji lowered his eyes to avoid Tezuka's stare, "Alright. If you say so, perhaps I can help the—that reminds me." He gasped and grabbed Tezuka's shoulder unconsciously, "I forgot about my reason coming here with you!" Fuji groaned inwardly, what a stupid man he was. How could he forget such important thing.

"And?"

Fuji cleared his throat, "Ah, it's about the mother and children of your clan."

"What about them?"

"I hate to say this but you clearly neglect the most important member of your clan, Tezuka-sama. You might be able to expand your business here but you forget about one of your pillar."

"Which is?"

"The woman and children, especially the mothers. When I was helping my sister, I found how little you put them as your priority."

Tezuka frowned, "They have roof on their head and food in their stomach, that is enough."

"Of course not!" Fuji then explained in details what he saw at the village, the dangers and the harsh season for the children, and Tezuka never cut him even once. He listened patiently to Fuji. "The children need their mother, too."

Tezuka bent his arm and placed his head on his palm then was contemplating it seriously, "It's their parents' right to watch over their children." He reasoned finally after Fuji's long speech.

"But they are your future. Aren't the children also part of your clan?" and Fuji regretted his question immediately. He scooted further away from the taller man, considering the deep frown, Tezuka wasn't amused. The last thing he need was to get into Tezuka's bad side. "I'm sorry, I think I cross the line."

Tezuka extended his free hand toward Fuji and the lithe man thought he was going to be beaten but he felt soft touch on his jaw then on his ear. He couldn't believe it, rather than beating him, Tezuka was tucking his chin length hair to behind his ear gently. "And what do you suggest?" He patted Fuji's head softly.

"T..they need a big warm and safe place where both mothers and children can meet and take care of each other. They can help each other about the chores, too."

"But we don't have a spare building." The warm big hand shifted to the thick cover on Fuji's and he patted it softly, rhythmically.

"We can build.."

"The ground is too hard in winter. We have to wait until spring to build new one. Besides, the men will be busy hunting or selling things while the women will be tied with their responsibility."

It was touching the same cold man was considering his suggestion. Perhaps getting along with Tezuka wasn't as hard as he thought. "But there must be another option."

"Hn.." The soft petting continued, Tezuka seemed to do it unconsciously.

Suddenly he had a strange feeling of deja vu of Tezuka next to him in a familiar room lightened by the warm fire place, of Tezuka smell and hands soothing him. Fuji fought his blush after those images emerged in his mind. What was that? He must be gotten crazy or delusional. So he threw those images from his mind, immediately. "There should be a way." Fuji murmured.

"Ah.. We will do what we can but if it's about building a new one, we shall wait at least until next spring. We will need to work on the materials and share the labor too, but I think we can manage. Hopefully they'll use it at the next winter."

 _Next winter?_ Fuji doubted he would be able to see them use it at that time. He wouldn't be there next winter for his time would be ended at that time with Tezuka.

"Thank you for telling me this. We will discuss this when we arrive there, hn? For now let's go to sleep and replenish your energy." He patted Fuji softly again.

Fuji nodded, "Alright."

Tezuka brushed his fingers on Fuji's soft cheek one last time before he went back to sleep, "Good night." He heard Tezuka whispered.

"Good night." Fuji replied.

He should be happy when he thought about being freed at the next winter. He ought to, he wanted to.

But why did his heart twist and hurt so much?

* * *

This is the end of first arc. And for this time we have no cliff hanger. Fortunately.

I post this chapter as soon as I can so please forgive me whether there's typo or gramatical error. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter update!

It's September everyone! New chapter is here!

Thank to my lovely friends for your review:

 **Lilac-san, Smile-san, Fujiyuki-san,Ai and August 19-san, supremekikay24-san, tefufans-san, Tezuka's barbie-san, Bunbunkawaii-san, and Ohsehun-san** and all of you who have been patient waiting for my slow update.

I got lost in the middle of writing this simce what I want and what I finally write are different. And that pissed me. In the end, I tried to rewrite it again. And I love the results.

Okay, enough of my rambling. I bet you had better skip this part rather than read it. So, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Fuji was pushing himself on to the horse with disapproval grunt from his husband when he heard afamiliar voice called his name. Not any longer he saw a red head popping out of the crowd, approaching them at the main entrance.

"You.." a gasp then, "You are..a bad guy.." Eiji gasped from the ground. "Why are you leaving without telling me?" He whined. "Stay for another couple days or weeks, ne?" He hugged Fuji's leg tightly.

Fuji chuckled and slid down the horse. "I'll leave you two alone.", Tezuka announced next to the horse and walked to the guard post at the entrance.

"I leave a letter." Fuji said finally when they were alone.

Eiji shook his head, "It's not same. I want to say goodbye and a promise to meet again soon! Besides, should you go this soon? Let's stay here..there are still many things I want to show you!"

Fuji grabbed Eiji's hand, "I would love to but my family is waiting for me..I've gone for a while and I'm afraid they would be worried."

"But I'll be lonely without you.."

Fuji giggled, "Oh..I doubt it.. You are very busy with Oishi lately. Last time I found you at the attic—"

Eiji hurriedly covered Fuji's mouth with his hands and blushed furiously, "I got it! You promise me that we won't talk about it anymore!" He whined a little.

Fuji pushed the hands away, "Alright, alright. You'll let me go this time, won't you?"

Eiji sighed and murmured lowly, "If you say so." His attention was shifted to the ground while he used the tip of his shoes to scrape the hard wet ground.

"We might meet again, someday." Fuji added softly then. Fuji regretted that they didn't have much time together, he really enjoyed his time with the redhead no matter how childish or sneaky their time together was.

Eiji pulled Fuji into a tight hug, "I'll ask Oishi to visit you soon."

"It would be nice." He replied with a smile. From the corner of his eyes he could see Tezuka and Oishi who finally caught up with Eiji, walked toward them. "Eiji.." He detached from his friend, "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about me and my ability."

"Huh?" Eiji frowned in confusion. "Even Oishi?"

"Yes."

"Tezuka, too?"

"No exception."

"Why?"

"Because it will be dangerous. I want to keep you safe."

This time Eiji's stare changed, "Safe? From what?" He grabbed Fuji's hand, "I'll help you just like how you help me. Let me help you!"

Fuji chuckled and smiled sadly, "You can't. Nobody can but at least you can keep it as a secret to make it easier for me." He asked once again in more serious tone, "You can do it for me, can't you?"

"Alright. But you have to tell me why."

"If I could.."

"Promise me, Fuji."

Fuji surrendered, "Sure. I'll tell you, one day."

That turned Eiji's serious tone to a happier one, "That's great. I'll miss you, though."

"Me, too."

"We will visit them soon after we finish our job here." Oishi joined them with a smile.

"Really?!" Oishi smiled assuredly, "Alright! I can't wait to wrap it up immediately!" Eiji hopped and clinging to the black haired male.

"Are your condition good enough to have a long journey?" He shifted his gaze to Fuji.

"I'll be fine." Fuji assured and took Tezuka's cue to hop onto the horse. The black horse still scared him but not as much as before, besides he was sure Tezuka would handle it well.

"You can send the report to the clan. I'll have Momoshiro to send it to me." Tezuka said after he settled behind Fuji.

"Okay." Oishi nodded thoughtfully. Eiji waved cheerfully, "Have a safe trip!"

Fuji replied with a small wave. "Well, then." with that they paced quickly and disappeared into the forest.

"Let's go, Eiji." Oishi draped his hand on Eiji's shoulder and led them back to the busy market.

Not long after that, a bulky unkept bearded man appeared and walked around the entrance while cursing softly. "I clearly heard it. I clearly heard it. Shit!" His dark eyes searched around quickly. "I am sure he was here before. Damn it!"

He clearly heard someone calling Fuji loudly so he followed the voice quickly but damn the crowded market, he was lost for a while and only saw a glimpse of brown hair before vanished under the dark cloak and disappeared altogether.

He was sure that person was the Fuji he had been looking for years. He so was damn sure.

"Do you need something, sir?" a guard asked curiously.

The man replied with a cheerful grin, "Ah, no.. I thought I heard someone I know. He is someone I know since long ago and I kinda wishing it was him. Perhaps I heard it wrong, Mr. Guard." He scratched his head sheepishly.

The guard looked at him in suspicion, "Can you show me your pass?"

"Ah, yeah..sure..sure.." He fumbled around his clothed bag and let out a small rectangular wooden piece which they usually used as a pass through the market. The blonde guard took it and inspected it before gave it back to the man, "Well, I hope you can meet him soon." He said and left.

"I hope so, sir. I certainly hope so." This time his face was filled with hatred and cruelty.

###

It was really funny, Fuji thought. Just last month he had been worrying about how to pass another winter with his little family. It was a hard job to keep yourself warm let alone find food in such season, he had experienced it for years. However, he was here, with an almost stranger, the horse pacing steadily through the forest, feeling warm and cozy.

It was nice not worrying about food for a while, had a nice long sleep at night and had someone to watch your back sometimes. He wasn't complaining or unhappy about his condition before, he loved his family that he would gladly give his life to protect them but..

"Are you okay? Is your injury bothering you?" Tezuka asked from behind, his arms on the rein, bringing them in steady pace while caging Fuji safely.

"No, I'm fine." He answered quickly.

"Shall we stop for a moment? It's quite windy today, I bet you are freezing at this rate." Tezuka ducked so Fuji could hear him more clearly. His warm breath brushed Fuji's cheek and the smaller man shivered, "No. I'm fine." He answered despite himself. "Besides, we are almost there so it will be a waste to rest at this point." Fuji reasoned.

"Hn.. Perhaps in less than an hour. But, do tell me if you need it."

Fuji bit his lips. He mustn't rely on Tezuka too much. His time with the bespectacled man was limited and he mustn't let his guard down, when his time was over he had to go back to his own feet and protect his family with his flimsy useless hand. He shifted his gaze to the rein, where both his hands and Tezuka's were gripping on.

There would not be any stronger and more reliable hands to help them when that time come so he had better not to become so caught up in this arms.

He sighed, he was tired of his life. Perhaps when they parted away, he should ask Tezuka to show him any small clan, a safe secluded clan to stay. Any clan was fine as long as it was far enough so people barely came and went there. There was one thing he wanted the most for years, a nice quiet place to live on, with no one knowing about his story or his clan.

"Your family is fine. Nobody will hurt them there." He heard Tezuka said.

"Um.." The man must be misunderstood that his silence was because of his worries about his family, well, he was partly right, it was still about his family but more to his egoism to have a better life. "I know. You have a great clan, Tezuka-sama. You protect your family and your clan with ease."

 _Unlike me._

"Hn.. We protect each other. As a clan leader, you need to lead them to the right direction while the clan member you need to trust your leader no matter what."

"Even if your leader's doing wrong?" Fuji blurted out when he remembered about his father.

Tezuka went silent.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." He stammered.

"We are human, too. We are not perfect, I prefer to think failures are the best way to learn. When we do something wrong then it's the members' right to criticize and warn us. Still, a leader shall provide their need as much."

That reminded Fuji about his idea. It was too bad they had to wait until spring to build new housing but perhaps they could utilize them not only in winter, perhaps they could do some gathering at summer or fall. It would be nice to be able to see the happy faces.

Too bad he wouldn't stay for too long.

"We have arrived." He heard Tezuka said suddenly. Fuji couldn't believe he was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize it. They definitely arrived, he could see the majestic brownish roof tiles of Kunikazu's big house from afar since it was the tallest and largest building of Tezuka's clan.

"...it" Fuji murmured softly.

"Hn?"

"I found it!" Fuji exclaimed suddenly. "We have a place for the ladies and the children for this winter!"

The main gate opened quickly upon their arrival. Tezuka nodded briefly to the guard and continued heading to the main building. "I don't find any place which suit your needs."

Fuji looked up to meet Tezuka's gaze for the first time. He chuckled and pointed to the main building where their wedding ceremony was held month ago. "There. We can use that!" He smiled brightly.

Having no response from Tezuka, Fuji explained further, "We won't use it forever. Just this winter. Later, when we have finished the new building we can move to the new building. This is the best choice we have so far; the ladies and children are familiar with this place, it's big enough for everyone and also don't you think it will be a best medicine for Kazu-jisan's lonely heart?"

Tezuka stopped next to the stall and dismounted quickly, "What about his head?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Not head but heart. He is lonely. Don't you know?"

"He isn't. He is with his family." Tezuka replied flatly while helping Fuji off of the horse. The horse keeper approaching and welcoming them politely.

Fuji bowed to the man before following Tezuka, "He is but he isn't at the same time. Everyone here is his family but not his dearest one."

Kunikazu who had saw them from his house walked toward them. "Welcome home, sons. It's nice to see you coming home." Kunikazu welcomed with a opened arms. Fuji walked in to his arms and giving him a warm hug while Tezuka nodded to his grandfather. "You seem like having a nice chat.."

"Ah.. Fuji told me about you feeling lon—"

Fuji gasped and covered Tezuka's mouth with both of his hands, "I told him that you must have to be feeling lo..loved by us.." He added hastily before laughed awkwardly.

Tezuka frowned at his little bride while Fuji stared darkly at him while mumbling his protest to the taller man.

Kunikazu raised his brows in amusement but said nothing. However, if he had to comment, there was something changed between them. He didn't know what, though.

"Actually, we were talking about Fuji's idea." Tezuka said after pushing away Fuji's hands.

"What kind of idea, my son?"

Fuji but his lips and looked back to Tezuka, the bespectacled man then nodded thoughtfully. "I..Um.."

Kunikazu winced and grunted softly, "Ah..Pardon my weak knee. What if we have a drink while I rest my foot?"

Fuji moved next to him and helped him to walk immediately, "I'm sorry. Let's get in and get your knee warmed. I'll check it for you." They stepped to the house side by side, leaving the young Tezuka wondering when did his grandfather become such an actor.

"So, you want to use this house as your nursery?" Kunikazu asked after he heard Fuji's nervous explanation.

"No, not completely. More likely a base camp fot the ladies and the children..it's quite difficult for them to work at this season.."

"And you expect me to go with your idea?"

Fuji looked at the elder, he couldn't read the man's expression since he was as good as his grandson when hiding his true nature. He glanced at Tezuka who sat next to him only to find the same expressionless face. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea, he mused.

"I'd say.." Fuji shifted his gaze to the old man, "Go for it!" He placed his cup on the table with much vigor that Fuji had to secure his own cup from falling off of the table. "Actually, your mother had done it once, Kunimitsu." Kunikazu said after that.

Tezuka wasn't convinced.

"It's true. It happened years ago, when you were a toddler. She did it. It wasn't exactly as Syuu-kun's idea but similar. She opened this house to our people. They would sing and cook while helping each other. Some would bring drinks, foods or their musical instruments then suddenly we would have a spontaneous festival out there." He tilted his head toward the yard outside. "It was really nice..but I can't keep up with her spirit that we stop doing it after she gone."

"I'm..I'm sorry to hear that." Fuji grabbed the old man's hand and squeezed it softly.

"It's alright. We have new family members this year which is good for me." He patted Fuji's hand and looked at his grandson, "What are you going to do?"

"It's decided. We will allow the ladies to come here but only for this winter. We will have another house done in spring so they can have a privacy since this one is for housing a meeting."

Kunikazu nodded in satisfactory, "That's good."

"I heard people talking about my brother so I dare myself to come and see him, is that okay?" a feminine voice said suddenly.

Fuji raised from his chair and ran to the door, "Nee-san!" They laughed and hugging each other. "I miss you! How is Yuta?"

"He is fine. He is with Ann now. She is a bit under the weather lately." she brushed Fuji's soft hair.

"Let me meet her, I hope I can help."

"Of course you do. But aren't you needed here?"

"Ah, that's right! When are you going to start, Syuu-kun?" Kunikazu asked from his chair.

"Now?" He asked in instance.

"What? What is this about?" Yumiko asked curiously.

Tezuka frowned, "You mean right now?"

Fuji nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah. When else? The faster the better, isn't it?"

Kunikazu slapped his knee, "You are right! Let's start! Kunimitsu, fetch the men immediately while Syuu-kun and his sister tell it to the women." He ordered them naturally as if he was breathing.

"What are you going to do, then?" Fuji asked the old man.

"Drinking my tea. I have a weak knee you see? so I can only help you from here."

 _Weak knee?_ The younger Tezuka begged to different.

###

At the next day, the renovation was completed. The big livingroom was changed into a nice room full of cushion and blanket while the big table and chairs were moved to the corner, the empty master bedroom was filled with futons and blanket to accommodate the nap time for the children and they left Kunikazu's room alone. The kitchen now was filled with happy laughters and smelled like coffee, cookies and cooking spices just like a kitchen should be.

And Fuji couldn't get happier.

Yumiko praised him for that, Ann was very excited with the idea of less time alone and to be able to gather with her friends and relatives there.

Tezuka looked as if he had a bad headache. Never before he spent his day woth room filled with so many unidentified voice from the women; they talked about their day, cooking or even gossiping and snickering, chatted here and there, and laughing at the same time. It was a nightmare.

Still his grandfather seemed to enjoy it.

Perhaps Fuji was right.

But he couldn't stay any longer, not without damaging his eardrums and brain.

"I'll be on short journey. There's something I need to do regarding the market." He told his grandfather who sat on a chair with two children climbing on his feet.

Kunikazu raised his brows in surprise, "Is that so? Let me know if you need something. Don't forget to tell your bride." He added the last sentence quickly.

"I will. Well, then." He left his laughing grandfather alone with his new friends. Tezuka stepped out of the house to the empty yard, his horse was ready, fortunately.

"Tezuka-sama..err..Tezuka.. Are you going now?" Fuji called from the door. The effeminate man actually had kept his track on the brown haired man since he wanted to thank the leader for helping him and..he brushed the tip of his fingers on a lucky charm in his side pouch. The ladies and Ann had taught him how to make it, a lucky charm, which they usually made for their beloved. Fuji refused to their offer but they were too persistent that he finally relented.

And now he regretted it since it would be embarrassing to give it to Tezuka, the bespectacled man must have known the meaning behind the charm, too. It was made especially for their beloved, for god's sake! And Fuji would never ever be live on it!

Fuji ran from the elevated house to the road which was slippery but he managed to reach the bespectacled man gracefully.

"Hn.. If I depart now, I might arrive before night fall." Tezuka answered when Fuji reached him.

Fuji nodded, placing his hands on his behind, "I see.. It's better to arrive earlier."

"Hn.."

Then silence.

"Thank you.."

"My grandfather.."

They said at the same time.

Fuji chuckled, "You go first." He offered.

Tezuka shook his head, "No. You first." He insisted.

Fuji moved his hand awkwardly to the house, "Well.. Thanks for giving me this chance. I know it's not easy for you to give in, especially when it involves your people." He cleared his throat, "There. I said it. Your turn."

"Ah.. You are right."

"Me?" Fuji blinked in confusion.

"Hn.. My grandfather looks happy."

Fuji smiled, he definitely looked proud of himself, "He is."

"And that all thanks to you."

Fuji waved quickly, "No. No. It's the people."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hands, "Thank you." He said with his baritone voice and deep gaze.

Fuji blushed and stammered when he pulled his hand, "No. Thank you. I..uh.." He shifted his weight on his feet. "You should hurry, don't wanna be late, right?" He flicked his hand to the horse.

"Ah.."

Fuji touched his side pouch hesitantly thinking a moment then sighed, "Take care." He said timidly.

Tezuka was sharp as ever, "What is it?"

That put Fuji in surprise, "Huh?" He bit his lips and shook his hands furiously, "Nothing. Really."

"Fuji." Tezuka said using a different tone, which Fuji had never heard before, it was as if Tezuka was reprimanded a little boy but there was a hint of joke in it.

Fuji liked that tone.

No, scratched that, he loved it. But he would never ever admitted it, though.

Fuji took out a small rectangular charm. The ladies told Fuji to put in a small paper of prayer into the brocaded blue silk charm and he did. He did wrote the prayer with all his heart, to give a best luck for Tezuka, to protect the brown haired male and to keep him healthy. "Here, the ladies made this last night and asked me to give it to you." He handed out the charm.

Tezuka raised his brows at that so Fuji added, "Just take it, please. You know how resolute and obsessed they are. There will be never ending of it if they know you don't."

"Hn..", Tezuka took it, "What kind of charm is it?"

Fuji shrugged, "Dunno. Lucky charm?" He lied.

"I'll keep it safe. Thank you." He tucked it inside his overlaps, under his thick cloack.

Fuji blushed at how carefully the man tucked his lucky charm in. "No, it's thanks to the ladies. I hope you have a safe trip." He stretched his hands and made a fist and palm bow.

"Hn.." Tezuka didn't reply, rather, "You should be careful yourself."

Fuji waved and clucked, "There is nearly zero chance of dangerous situation to worry about here." He said half-protesting.

"How you words and how you works are completely opposite. I expect a calm and same village as I leave it when I come back later." Tezuka hummed while he said that.

Fuji rolled his eyes but nodded, "Alright already, just go on your journey."

"Hn.." Tezuka turned around to his horse while Fuji stared at his board cloacked shoulder and back. "Ah..I almost forgot." The young leader said suddenly. "Huh?", Fuji asked but before he could voice his words, he felt a warm pair of lips landed on his left cheekbone softly.

"There."

Fuji palmed his cheek quickly, his face was hot even under his gloved hand. "Y..you.."

"Just to be sure." He flicked his eyes to the house before settled onto his horse and disappeared through the main gate.

Fuji turned around quickly to find the ladies scattering away from the door. "You spying on me!" He yelled at them with blushed face, which was not intimidating at all, rather it was cute. His sister, the only one who didn't move from her position, giggled and commented at how romantic his husband was when Fuji finally stepped into his house.

Judging from Tezuka's words, he had not meant to be a romantic husband. It was merely an acting, to make believe that they were filled with warm love, which was a big fat lie.

Fuji hated that.

###

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, the leader of Seigaku, it's nice to see you again today, _ahn_?"

Tezuka stopped his track from the stable to the main house, "Atobe." Then continued his walk.

Atobe scoffed, "What a warm greeting." He followed Tezuka quickly. "Don't you feel surprised seeing Ore-sama here?"

"Your appearance here is not a surprise considering your fabric venture here." Tezuka answered flatly and greeted the guard of the main building.

"It's not a venture, it's an emporium! Ore-sama has built the biggest and the largest chain of fabric manufacturer and distribution, not to mention— where are you going? Don't ignore Ore-sama!" He shouted when he found Tezuka had stepped into the big house leaving him alone.

"The dot lion, Tachibana is not here." Atobe informed generously, or as generous as he thought.

"I know." a maid led them, Tezuka only actually but Atobe decided to follow, to the second floor.

"He is not back until tomorrow night."

"I'm aware of that, the guard told me that" They reached the room which designed for the guest and the maid offered their help before was dismissed.

"What about we go to my building, we have the best drink." He stretched his hand at his sides and announced loudly while Tezuka was hanging his coat and put his journey bag to the corner.

"I'm not coming here to drink, Atobe." Tezuka informed politely, really, everyone who talk to the grey haired male should be as patient as a monk to stay sane.

"So what? It's not like you have anything to do till tomorrow. Let your head loosened up a bit." His eyes glinted darkly, "Especially after your big loss at your market. I know what happened, ahn?"

A patient monk, Tezuka reminded himself. "What do you want Atobe?"

Atobe smirked, "Nothing.. I just want to know the juicy part."

Tezuka sat down on the chair behind a work desk and took out a thin piece of paper, "I believe you have squeezed dry any informants you have so I have nothing else to tell you." He then started to write.

" _Ahn_..too bad, even if I want to know about your pretty bride?" Tezuka's hand stopped moving.

"Ah,ah.. That's the attention I need." He sat at the corner of the table, crossed arms and deadly smile, the yellow-red hue of the fire from the fireplace across the room making his dark blue eyes flared up, his mischievous smile gave turned into a sinister. "When I heard about it I didn't believe in it, but looking at your mark, I have to now, ahn?"

"Glad to be able to answer your curiosity."

Atobe snorted and stood lazily, "You are as boring as ever, don't know what Keiko sees in you." He smirked again to the bespectacled man, "What shall I say to her?"

Tezuka continued his writing calmly, "Whatever you want."

Hearing that nonchalant answer definitely put down any interest of the brown haired man, "That will be interesting, huh?" The leader of Hyoutei Market stepped to the door. "Ah! Let me tell you something. Sometimes it's faster to ask a direction, less problematic and more accurate informations. That is if you meet the right man." He bursted into a laugh before closing the wooden door.

Tezuka sighed and continued his writing. It would be a long night, he mused.

###

"I'm sorry for being so late, Tezuka-san." Tachibana Kippei announced when he entered the studyroom at the next day.

Tezuka stood from his chair and welcomed the man, "No. It should be me who apologize for the shipment mistake." They bowed and the Fudomine's leader asked the bespectacled man to sit.

"I've read your reports. I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"Ah.. It's unfortunate that you lose much more in this case." He placed a stack of papers in front of the leader. "You might have known the matter of my visiting this time. I expect you'll send one of your representative, so I truly appreciate you are willing to pay me a visit here today."

Tachibana smiled softly, "You shouldn't say that. I decided to come after I read your letter last time. I planned to wait and see for a while and visit you in near future had you didn't arrive earlier."

Tezuka sighed in relief, Tachibana was one of their steady customers for years and only last year they came to agreement to double the shipment from Seigaku to Fudomine. Unfortunately, Nakaba Asuka's stunt had put their joining in jeopardy and Tezuka was aware that it wasn't easy to make up for it and Nakaba definitely had knew it.

Tachibana signed the papers in the end of their discussion, "Then can Fudomine expect the real shipment to arrive in two weeks this time?"

"One week and three days maximum. I'll have my men to send it as quickly as possible." Tezuka answered politely when the paper was handed back to him.

"That is good. The winter is cold but we know the deadly one is right before the spring come. I hope Ann is alright there. How is she?" The question was blurted quickly, a prove that the blonde had been waiting for the chance to ask.

Tezuka contemplated for a moment, "She is..as energetic as usual.", looked a bit in trouble to answer that.

Tachibana laughed, "I can imagine that. Is it true that she is waiting for her due day in spring?" He asked enthusiastically.

Tezuka remember Fuji informed something similar one time ago, "Ah.."

"She must be happy there, isn't she?" Tachibana asked carefully and Tezuka could feel an enormous pressure from that question. The blond definitely would do something drastic if he heard his sister being unhappy.

"Hn.. Momoshiro treats her like a queen herself."

Tachibana leaned back to the chair, totally relaxed, crossed his arms. "That's good. I can't raise her myself at the past due to circumstances of my clan, but she grows into a fine cheerful lady. I think all is thanks to your grandfather."

Fudomine is a smaller clan than Seigaku, they inhabited at a mountain at the southern forest. Their population was so low that only one woman out of five men there. Ten years ago, Tachibana was pointed to be the new chief of their clan in animosity. Being a chief in such young age turned him to a boastful and arrogant man, he ended up hurted his clan, especially his sister.

Tezuka's grandfather who was once a friend of Tachibana's father decided to interfere and asked to bring the little Ann to Seigaku. Who ever guessed that she would ended up marrying one of the villager there. Tachibana believed it was better that way. She was happier there than with her own family.

No, no matter what, Ann was still his little sister.

"She is a graceful lady no matter where she lives in. She knows her brother loves her so much." Tezuka assured.

"Do you mind if I visit her soon? I know I refused going there times.." He stopped in the middle of sentence, his words swallowed by his little pride.

"I don't have any right to get in your way to meet your little sister."

Tachibana sighed, he clearly was relaxed, as if a big boulder had been removed from his shoulder. "I..I would love to visit her." His face was solemn and calm.

"Hn.. I'll forward your message to her if you need it."

Tachibana nodded, "That would be a great help, Tezuka-san." He looked at the fireplace behind Tezuka, "To think that I have hurt her that time. I was just a stupid teenager who lust for silly power."

"We made mistakes.", Tezuka replied.

"A mistake that I have to pay with my sister's happiness."

"That is long forgotten. She is happy now."

Tachibana smiled, "I hope so."

A knock was heard, Ishida Tetsu, a bald man with white bandana who was Tachibana's right hand man entered, "Sorry for the intrusion but people are expecting to meet you both."

"Why?"

Ishida scratched his cheek uncomfortably, "Apparently Atobe-sama decides to hold a grand party to welcome Tezuka-sama and you, Tachibana."

There was no further information needed for that. When Atobe decided something then you shall follow. People usually went along with him either too afraid to offend that man since Atobe through his Hyoutei Market, the biggest and the largest chain who could crush anyone who he wanted to, or too tired to face the man since he tended to be more annoying than his usual self when you refuse.

"Well, seems like we have no choice." Tachibana commented.

"Hn."

Tachibana stood and Ishida opened the door wider immediately, "Shall we go?" The blond asked.

Tezuka stood and took his papers, "You first. I still have things to finish so I'll drop by later."

"Sure."

"Thank you for giving us another chance, Tachibana-san. Your faith in us will keep us work harder." Tezuka bowed.

Tachibana bowed politely, "There's no need to thank me, we are practically a family. You work too hard, Tezuka-san." He replied when they straightened up. "Perhaps you can have a small vacation to ease your mind. I hear you are married and I can see that.. I mean.. Let me express my congratulations to you, Tezuka-san." He bowed again to congratulate the bespectacled man and wishing him the best.

"Thank you." Tezuka bowed to reply him.

Tachibana smiled, "I am looking forward to meet your bride." He stepped out of the room, a pause, "Although, I have always thought that you'll end up with Keiko-sama. Seems like I'm wrong."

"Ah.."

Tachibana disappeared to the first floor and Ishida Tetsu bowed clumsily after he heard that and expressed his best wishes in clumsily then followed his leader fast.

Tezuka was left alone with a migraine.

* * *

Who the hell is Keiko? See you at next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ai and August 19-san:** about Atobe Keiko, you'll get your answer in this chapter. About the dangers, we still have to wait. ) :

 **Fujiyuki-san:** thank you. It's not difficult to portray Atobe in that chapter. I hope I can describe more about their slowly build relationships. Wish me luck.

 **8ot0G-san:** thanks

 **supremekikay24-san:** thank you for liking it. Please enjoy this one, too.

 **d0Bf2-san:** thank you

 **Guest-san:** you got your answers in this chapter. Hope you'll like it.

 **Guest-san:** thank you for liking this. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Wish me luck.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Atobe Keiko, the only daughter of Atobe Senior was irritated. She had learned to control her temper since long time ago, so long that she forgot when exactly. Principally, she should be happy since her father was the head of wealthiest man in their region with a mother came from second best clan, had a wonderful life surrounded by wealth and prosperity. People often thought so, they expected so. But no, she wasn't.

She inherited her mother's fragile look, porcelain skin and full lips. She had got dark grey hair, beautiful dark blue eyes and brilliant yet temperamental character from her father. She was the perfect mixture of her mother and father and deserved the title of the heir of Atobe clan. But no, she wasn't the one to hold that title.

That's because she was a woman. Being a pretty and intelligent meant nothing when you were a woman. You would ended up marrying someone from another clan and that would end there. Just like her mother.

It wouldn't happen had she was the only child, her father just needed to bring his future son-in-law into their family to bear their name. But her father beg to differ. He took another and another concubine till he got what he wanted. A son.

And that son was Atobe Keigo. A five years younger brother who knew what he had since he his first breath into the world. He was pompous, quick-witted and an acute narcissus to the core. However, her father was very pleased with his son.

Atobe Senior would bragged his son to his friends and relatives, he boasted and laughed happily whenever they praised him for having such brilliant boy. Always son, never daughter.

And that pissed Keiko more.

Therefore her temper.

At first, she brushed it off. She still tried her best to fulfill her father's expectations, despite her mother's warning and opposition. She spent years, from a naive teenager to a respectable young woman, to please him but to no avail. He rarely talking about her let alone boasting her efforts in the market to anyone. It broke her.

There was one time she asked her father why being so indifferent and his answer stripped any respect and adoration of him from her. If it was because she would be married to another clan was the reason, it would be understandable. If it was because she wasn't brilliant enough, she would try to change. But for her father, it was because she was a mistake.

 _A mistake_.

Years later, she remembered her late mother's frown and her weak smile whenever Keiko had praised and wished dreamily about her father's love to her. She finally got her answer.

While her brother was a blessing to him, she was merely a pest.

She swore to get her revenge.

At the age of twenty three, she decided to build her own kingdom, a place where she was the rule and nobody could say otherwise. She would prove to her father what he lost on that fateful day. She worked hard, to build from her mother's last gift to her -a small inheritance she got from her maiden days- to a big business, bigger than her brother and none of them came from her father's help.

She spent all her time, tears also blood and energy in it. It paid off eventually. She was one successful business woman with reputable status. Her father started to acknowledge her but he and his son could go to the hell.

Keiko leaned to the wooden railing from the second floor, her attention to the crowd on the lower floor. The second floor was less crowded since the guests seemed to flock to the double Atobes. "Is it necessary to hold this useless party?" she asked in boredom on her chair crossed leg and the high slit of her dress hid nothing under it. Unlike her successful livelihood, she felt she lost her conscience somewhere on her way.

"It's because Tezuka Kunimitsu and Tachibana Kippei are in the town at this moment. Your brother must be feeling generous today." a soft baritone answered, there was a hint of joke in the answer.

She tapped her long stem pipe to the ash tray on the table in front of her, "Is that so? No wonder there are so many old faces today." she blew white smoke out of her mouth skilfully.

A chuckle, "But the most wanted face is still not yet to be seen." a hand with long fingers landed on her shoulder and then a whisper, "I bet it's not only them who waited in excitement, my lady." Then another soft chuckle.

Keiko glanced at her companion, "Why? Being jealous?"

Her companion shrugged, "Can't help it. You barely remember about me whenever he is next to you." The hand started to give a slow yet sensuous squeeze from her covered shoulder to her uncovered smooth arm.

"Then you should learn to be more useful, Yushi." she brushed him away nonchalantly.

Oshitari Yushi, a man with long blue hair and round glasses smirked. "Aah.. Don't I always be? I thought my service was thoroughly last night. Shall I remind you who cried and begged last night?" His blue-violet eyes glinted.

Keiko snorted. "Shall I remind you who would lose his job if he starts to be a moron?"

"I shall try." He leaned down and kissed her neck boldly.

"Yushi." she hissed. But the man continued his ministration, he even squeezed her on the places where he shouldn't, not at least. "Stop it. I don't want to ruin my hair." she added although she tilted her head to give him more access.

"Mmm.. Nobody is allowed to do that." He relented and pecked her on her lips before withdrawing. "But I won't promise to leave it untouched after this."

She rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

They shifted their gaze to the crowd again. "Who is that?" she asked curiously.

"Which one?"

She cocked her head to a particular man, "A man with white hair and criminal face."

"Which..Oh, that. It's Akutsu Jin, from Yamabuki Clan."

"Never heard of that."

"It's typical since he comes from a small clan." He replied. Keiko nodded in pride. Oshitari Yushi was her best man, he was her another brain. He knew things that went past her sometimes. He was observant and calm unlike her.

"Then what is he doing here? I am sure the Atobes don't bother to invite him." she inhaled her pipe leisurely.

Oshitari poured a cup of rice beer, the best quality only, to her cup and bring it to her. "Of course they don't. He invites himself since nobody pays attention whomsoever join. Apparently, he has a big offers to anyone who interested in it."

She raised her brows, "An offer?" she drank after a big exhale.

"Hmm.. He swears he got a hella great amount of fine herbs and spices not long ago and wants to sell it in lower price. Lower than even the big agent, such as Hyoutei Market. He will sell it to whoever wants it."

"As if we would." she scoffed but her gaze was on the said man. It definitely an empty offer, no one would take such risk to believe such offer.

"Right?"

She added in disbelief, "But where did he get if from? A small clan rarely gets good goods let alone sells it. They will sell their own people if anything." she commented and frowned when she saw Tezuka entered the building not long after Tachibana did.

"Ah..here it comes, the king of the night." people were welcoming both men in delight and smile. The first floor changed into a lake when the breeding season came, loud and noisy.

"They are as annoying as ever." she tsk-ed.

The talk about Akutsu Jin seemed to be forgotten for the next hour till the man himself made an approach to her.

"I know you." Keiko pointed out when he tried to introduce himself.

"As expected from Lady Keiko." He smirked and sat down on a chair in front of her confidently. She could hear Oshitari chuckled from her back.

"Do you need something?"

"Always into the main topic." He smiled. "Alright, I have a proposal to you, Lady Atobe."

She smiled, "A proposal which I'm not interested at all." she dismissed him.

Akutsu raised his hand, "Ah, ah, but not so fast. I believe such great woman like you know what to do when a great chance fall on her laps." He glanced at her pale tight.

She raised her brows, "I shall praise you for your confidence." Then continued, "But such compliment won't take you anywhere. I'll be damned if I accept any proposal with such cheap sentiment."

"That's true. However, I believe you'll take this one my lady, since you're special."

She snorted and inhaled her pipe, "So does every single merchant you've met tonight." she said after a long exhale.

That definitely sent the said man to surprise then he laughed, "As expected from Lady Keiko. But let me assure you, you are my first choice actually."

"Still, I'm not interested." she turned to Oshitari, "Please escort him back—"

"Devil's claw. I heard you are searching for them." He added quickly, "I can provide it to you."

"How could you know?" Keiko actually had almost run out of the herbs and she had been dying to restock them. It was a strong herbs that could be use to help childbirth to treat some disease and was so difficult to find, not to mention quite expensive. However, there were still people who would pay no matter what.

"It's easy to get such information. It's been a hot selling product lately, doesn't it? It's not a common herbs, and only special and selected seller can lay their hand on it since it's so rare and it's not cheap. People are dying to buy but has to give up." He shrugged. "But I believe it doesn't apply to you, my lady." he mocked a bow from his chair and smirked not so politely.

"Where do you get it?"

"So you can go and get it yourself? Not so easy, my lady. I have my own way. Let's say..." He twirled his fingers relaxingly. "I'm just being fucking lucky to make an acquaintance of influential man."

Lady Keiko ran his memory, she didn't remember any offers from her associates about this plant, not her family's nor new market branch. So did the black market. It was really a rare herbs since it was come from Seigaku only and Tezuka made sure it so.

 _Ah_..

She got it.

There was indeed no offers from her associates nor black market but Akutsu could get it easily. Why? She wouldn't be surprised if one of Tezuka's lost wagonloads landed at Yamabuki Clan.

 _Talking about influential shit._

"I can't decide it at this moment. I need to see it myself." she answered finally.

"I guarantee it is the best quality only."

"I know." she totally agree if it came from the northern clan.

The discussion stopped when they heard a loud laughing from the first floor. The guests had sat on very comfortable with red rose pattern on dark fabric, cushioned chair -Atobe Keigo's lousy taste as usual- circling Atobe, Tezuka and Tachibana. The crowd definitely didn't need the fireplace to keep them warm.

Akutsu leaned his arm on the railing and scoffed, "It's such a beautiful sight. When you have money and power, you'll get everything."

"That's how the world works." she commented lightly.

"It's too unfair. They fucking abuse their power although it is very difficult to gain one."

Keiko shifted her attention to the man in front of him when she heard a bitterness in his tone. She was familiar with that tone since she had the same bitterness too, long ago.

"I wanna fucking see what would they done had they were born in some low small clan. They must be fucking pitiful, kissing everyone's ass." Akutsu cursed after Atobe Keigo launched another joke and the crowd laughed together with him.

"Careful. I might feel offended when you are talking that way."

Akutsu chortled, "My apologize, Lady Keiko I tend to be offensive when I feel sentimental."

"You don't need your emotions when you are talking business."

That raised Akutsu's hope, "Then.."

"We'll see when the time comes. I'll only decide then." she pressed. She didn't want to give much hope for the man since she didn't want to betray Tezuka. Keiko wondering whether it was caused by her business instinct or her pity to the impolite man for thinking about accepting the offer.

###

Akutsu grumbled darkly as he sat down at a secluded area below the big staircase. It had never been easy to sell if you weren't coming from a good clan. He was very confident that Viper bitch would take his offer like her brother had told Akutsu days before but she refused. Akutsu suspected that she got a hunch where his goods came from therefore she refused. Perhaps it was true that the new Seigaku's leader was involved with that arrogant woman.

Akutsu swore again and drank some high quality wine with remose when he heard some feminine giggles nearby. He bet whoever stayed further hidden under the staircase was involved in a fucking scandalous affair. Such a disgusting society where you pretended to be prim and proper yet still played dirty behind. Well, at least the drinks was good although he failed to sell the stolen goods he got from the Nakaba bastard.

"Are you trying to replace me this time, darling? It's the first time I see you and your son inviting so many naive young ladies." a woman said with an annoying whimper. Akutsu almost gagged when he heard that tone but the only man in that group only chuckled lowly, he definitely loved that kind of tone.

"Of course not, my love. They are coming with the desperate fathers and mothers, to introduce their fine daughters to those gentlemen." The man answered and Akutsu was sure he had heard that voice before.

"I don't think Tezuka-sama will be pleased to hear that. Being a married man sure is difficult, ne?" Another woman joined.

The man, Akutsu realized who was the Atobe Senior himself, answered, "Well, he still can have a concubine, or two or three if he wants." He laughed and the women around him giggled.

The first woman asked again, "They usually wait for another year to present such offer, right? And Tezuka-sama has just been married for how long, one or two weeks?"

"It's two months since I attended the ceremony myself." The women was awed by the revelation from the old man.

They protested about not being told and asking about Tezuka's wife at the same time.

"Calm down, my girls. It's not an important news anyway." He shoo-ed them down. However, the women kept asking and whining about it. If Akutsu wasn't dying to know himself, he would beat those stupid women down as quickly as they drew their breath.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, then. Don't be mad, my kitten." Atobe Senior without doubt enjoyed the attention given, "His wife is a refugee from a clan. A homeless with a sister and a nephew. Tezuka's grandfather said he met that small family in the middle of forest, can you imagine that? At such place in the middle of winter?"

"Oh, I don't care about that part. I want the best part. How is she? Pretty? Ugly? Skinny? Fat?" The first woman ask.

The old man answered, "Aah.. You see, his is wife is a beautiful one with ivory skin, light brown hair and has the most brilliant blue eyes. Also has an equally beautiful older sister. Tezuka is a lucky one." Then added with a sigh, "But his wife can't give him child. Such a pity."

"Is that why the desperate parents are here tonight?" The second woman asked.

The society had been eager to know about the mysterious wife, people were talking and presuming about the wife but got nothing since Tezuka was a tight lipped man. It was Atobe Senior who told his family and friends, then they gossiping among themselves before their servants and ended up as a hot rumour around the markets.

Akutsu got it immediately, those idiot parents aimed for the concubine seat so they can conceive an heir then to move the strings easier. Just like what happened to Atobe Keigo's family. They managed to present their daughter to Atobe Senior and got an only son, Keigo. Based on the rule, Keigo would be the solely heir despite born from a concubine and Lady Keiko got nothing.

Akutsu smirked. That was too fucking bad for that Keiko bitch. He was a bit sad for her.

The first woman added, "I don't care about them. All I want to know why can't his wife give him an heir?" Akutsu was as curious as that woman now.

Atobe Senior kept his silence to add the tension then he exhaled, "It's because Tezuka married a man. That clearly a big mistake. Especially a man with unknown identity." The crowd gasped, then was getting louder. They chattered and whispered not so silently amongst them.

That was a news to Akutsu. "It's a surprise that Tezuka-sama still wants to marry that man as his wife." a woman added.

"Oh, who cares about that. He can still get as many women as he wants." The first woman said.

"Do you thing I have a chance?" The woman who asked giggled.

Atobe Senior grunted his disagreement, "No. You are mine only." He kissed the woman not so gently. And he let her go only after she sighed helplessly.

Atobe Senior informed after that, "I should say the young bride is something else. I can feel something, something special about him. He kinda reminds me as someone I have seen before. I almost suspected they have a relation with the legendary clan for having the same surname but both of the bride and his sister strongly deny it."

"What legendary clan?" Akutsu lost count of which woman to which woman, so he didn't care anymore.

"He reminds me of someone I met years ago when I visited a special clan." and before the women asked again he continued, "It's the clan where you can pay them to heal any injury, sickness or wound."

A woman asked not interested at all, "You mean the doctor?"

Atobe Senior said in a low voice, "No, my dear lady. They heal them in less than a minute. One minute you were bleeding, suffering from a stab and another one you were magically healed, no wound, no scar. no side effects. You were totally _healed_ , like a new one."

"Not only physical wounds caused by another people but also the one who killed you from inside. They are fucking special." Akutsu informed suddenly from his seat.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" Atobe Senior, a man in her sixty, bulky white hair and bearded old man, asked not so friendly. Around him was three women who were supposed to be married whose their husbands were too busy talking about money that they forgot what their wifes did behind their back.

"I'm not interested in your business, Atobe-sama. But, there are several questions you need to answer."

"Go to hell. I have no business with lowlife like you. Scram!"

Akutsu queezed the fragile thin cup in his hand and it broke in piece, "Answer me when I ask you nicely, old man. Or else."

"As if I am afraid of your empty shit!"

That burnt the last patience of him. Akutsu bumped into the man and chocked him with both hands. "Get lost, you bitch before I break your limbs and throw the to the forest!" The women ran as quickly as possible from there, leaving the old man in his big red cushioned chair alone with his captor.

Atobe Senior tried to pry the long fingers away to no avail. Although he was twenty pounds heavier than his captor but the young man was more agile and stronger.

"Now.. Will you fucking answer my questions well? Or shall I finish this?" He squeezed more.

"You..wouldn't..dare." The old man chocked, his white beard shaking as he talk. "When..people know.."

Akutsu scoffed, "They wouldn't know. You have heard about Yamabuki Clan, haven't you? We are small clan but very capable of snatching and killing our target silently. Neither your daughter nor your son would care."

Atobe Senior's face turned bright red, clearly almost ran out of oxygen. "What..do..yawant?"

"Answers. And if you try to deceive me then you'll ended as the wolf's food, understand?"

The old man nodded quickly. Akutsu then let his hands go. Immediately, the old man coughed heavily, crawling to get a drink from a table next to him.

"Now, can we have a fucking nice talk?" Akutsu asked in boredom.

###

Tezuka Kunimitsu thought of ten things he could have done in the hours he spent at the party. Not only he wasted his time in such place but also his patience. The crowd around him didn't stop talking and laughing. He felt his migraine coming back in tenfold.

Tachibana was kindly enough to divert the parents attention from Tezuka to another thing but wasn't really successful. Tezuka reminded himself to thank the man.

While Atobe Keigo, he looked amused and smug. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. But it looks like it slips from my old man's mind that your marriage is supposed to be a secret till spring." He smirked again when he saw the crowd calling for Tezuka's attention.

 _It's not slipped from his mine, it's he is out of his mind,_ Tezuka thought.

"Tezuka-sama, since it's been snowing heavily lately we are going to hold a tea party tomorrow. My father says he would love to have you joining us." a girl in her twenties with a well styled long black hair said and a sweet smile, her parents nodded happily from her back.

Another girl joined her and announced quickly, "No. you shall come to our house, Tezuka-sama. We are going to have a nice dinner. I'll play my instrument tomorrow so you perhaps—"

Then another girl joined and so on. No one stopped them, the parents encouraged them, Tachibana looked tired while Atobe Keigo enjoyed it fully.

Tezuka felt like killing someone.

"Excuse me, ladies. But there's something I need to discuss with Tezuka-sama."

The girls stood immediately as the parents did. "Lady Keiko." They bowed politely.

After a short greeting with the people and small pleasantries with Tachibana, Atobe Keiko led Tezuka away from the crowd.

"I'll be right back." she said to her man, Oshitari Yushi, a dark blue haired male in his mid twenties, a man with round glasses and permanent smirk, who handed her thick red black dark coat. Oshitari glanced at Tezuka before bowing down politely.

Tezuka saw a smug smile, one you gave when you have won something precious but the stoic man dismissed it.

Atobe Keiko then stepped out of the big house to the big side garden elegantly.

Tezuka followed the older woman silently to the dimmly lighted garden. They stepped on to the step stones with well groomed tall bushes at the sides, to a wider and larger area, then to a small miniature bridge with a frozen pond below. The entire garden was fenced all the way around with sturdy well-polished wood. They would host a party in the garden from spring to fall until it was too cold to stand outside.

"I thought I'll see a bloodbath just now." Keiko stopped in the middle of the bridge and leaned on the one meter high fence. She tightened her expensive and heavy coat to beat the cold night.

Tezuka stood two steps away at her side, facing her, "Hn.. Thank you for helping me." He replied.

"Don't be. Since I have my own reason, too." She stared at him openly, "I heard about Nakaba and your market. How is it so far?"

Tezuka placed his hand at his back, "We are still working on it. But we are progressing better each day."

"What exactly happened?"

Tezuka contemplated for a while then answered, "It's nothing new in our world. He used his right irresponsibly and had to bear the consequences."

Keiko nodded in understanding, "I heard that you lose some high quality goods. Can't you track them down?"

Tezuka glanced at the lady, he wasn't surprised that she knew. "Ah.. I managed to track three of them but can't find the rest. We might suffer some loss but it is inevitable."

"Let me know whenever you need my help, I'll send it immediately." Keiko shifted tp see the man.

Tezuka nodded, "Hn.."

There was a long silence between them except people's laughs and the clinking and crackling of the tableware from the house.

"I thought you were going to be stay single at least for another three years." Keiko said after that. "Still, congratulations on your marriage. May you have a wonderful life." she bent her knees giving a bow to the bespectacled man.

"Hn.."

"When my father told me, I didn't believe in him at all. I called him crazy." she chuckled at her own silliness. "Then I saw you, or rather your marks. I have to believe it now."

"Ah.."

"Geez.. Can't you say something? You seem to be pretty calm having those marks. A marriage can be annulled but a mark can't." she asked in frustration. "You know it's an ancient magic and tied you till one of you die. Nobody does that anymore."

"My clan does."

She shook her head, her long earring with small round emerald at the end of the fine string bounced slightly, "Your behavior is very unlikely. I always admire you for your level-headed personality and your tactical mind. Let me tell you, I even prepare a good speech so I can propose properly in the future." she exhaled softly, " Do you still remember? We had a talk once. We dreamt big that time." she shifted her gaze to Tezuka. "I suggested that we would build a bigger and better clan together." she murmured.

Tezuka nodded, "Ah.."

Keiko then sighed, "Although I know it myself, that you never accept it. It's my ideas after all. And they are pointless to you, then or now." she glanced at Tezuka.

Tezuka frowned, "My apologize."

Keiko laughed, "What for? It's a silly thing, even I know that. I shall depend on myself, right? Still, looking at you and your mark now pique my interest, how is he?"

Tezuka didn't react when she asked using a 'he' rather than a 'she' like people usually do. He rarely surprised if it related to Atobes, they knew more than they should be. "He is..exceptional and puzzling." Tezuka said as he stepped next to the shorter female.

Keiko followed Tezuka, stood facing the frozen pond, "Huh? That's all? And here I hope to hear all his beauty or his charming character which make you fall head over heel in love with him so that hasty marriage happened."

Tezuka glanced at the woman and nodded, "I have never planned it. It just happened. It's just done."

Keiko narrowed her eyes, "Why do I sense a small disappointment in your tone? You both agreed to marry, didn't you?" she asked merely in curiosity.

Tezuka winced, "The circumstances don't allow us to refuse."

"The Tezuka I know is a strong-will man. He knows when to refuse."

"You overestimate me, Keiko-sama." Truthfully, he despised the idea of marrying someone he didn't know. He despised Fuji for agreeing it, at the day they first met he thought that boy was selfish and manipulative that he succeed tricking his grandfather. Regardless, when he saw those fragile looking big round blue eyes, he was stunned and when he heard the boy worried about his grandfather, he relented and the day he saw the young male on their wedding day, he lost his reasons.

At first, Tezuka agreed to their secret agreement since it was the most reasonable and safest thing to do. He didn't know where his bride came from or his true intention approaching his grandfather. After one year they would separate from each other in a good term and walk on their own way.

Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't someone to follow people's command willfully, no matter what the circumstances. Besides, no matter how pretty or smart his soon to be bride, the younger male wasn't his type.

"You are still a man with little words, huh?" Keiko asked with a little smile. "I was a bit upset and disappointed with this...had I known about your decision to be married this fast, I would have bring you to my bed to ruin our reputation and made you mine long time ago."

If you asked Tezuka his ideal type to be his bride months ago, he would point at Atobe Keiko without thinking, she is a smart woman with reputable status. She knew how to act, she came from a noble although not as great as Tezuka's but had good connections and more importantly she knew their boundaries. She wouldn't overstep their boundaries, she knew when to stop or when to let him alone. They would life in their own world, without disturbing each other's business. It was an ideal life Tezuka wished for.

Now, after marrying his bride, he wasn't sure anymore.

"We both know that you would never do that. The Lady Keiko I know prefer to take all matters fair and square rather than using dirty tricks." Tezuka answered flatly.

Keiko laughed, "Now, you flatter me, Tezuka-sama."

"I don't."

"Your silence about your bride only makes me curious about him more."

"I'll bring him when the time is right." Tezuka informed politely and no further informations.

"Alright, I'll look forward to it." She then stepped back, "Then, let's call it a day, shall we? My presence is not needed anymore, I bet." she snickered, when she did that you could see the similarity between her and her brother.

"That's not true, my lady."

She waved her right hand, "Oh, I know it already. Let me wallow in sorrow, in my empty and cold bed tonight." she sighed helplessly and walked back to the house elegantly. When she reached the end of the road, her right hand man appeared suddenly as if he had known when she reached him. The dark haired male took her right hand and kissed the back of her palm softly before they disappeared behind the wooden door, into the warm and crowded house.

Tezuka doubted the lady would feel lonely after seeing that scene.

The bespectacled man then contemplated to go back in the house or walked back to Tachibana's house altogether. He then decided the latter when he heard people started playing some music instruments and yelled happily through the music. So went back he did.

As he walked back, he recalled his conversation with Atobe Keiko.

The lady was right, he should choose that woman instead of his wife. For him, Fuji was everything he wanted and not wanted for a partner altogether. He didn't want someone who was careless and never pay any heed to his words. Tezuka would appreciate someone who was calm and proper, a fine person, someone who came from a good lineage to continue their clan. Fuji wasn't the calmest person or coming from any well-known clan.

Tezuka was very sure he would manage to survive the one year with the younger male. He ought to be.

Still..

Still, Fuji in his ceremony dress, his fragile hands, his blushes, his carelessness that day turned Tezuka's world upside-down. Tezuka should marry someone proper, someone like Atobe Keiko. He reminded himself over and over that day despite the skipping beat of his heart and the churn in his stomach everytime he saw Fuji's small ears hidden under his soft hair, his soft cheek or his red lips.

Fuji wasn't his bride. He was a merely decoy.

Therefore he lashed out his confusion into an accusation to the light brown haired male. Tezuka tried to cover his frustrated mind and confused heart into a dark insinuation to the younger male. The result was unpredictable, Fuji wasn't scared nor admitted Tezuka's accusation. Instead, he insisted to walk away from Tezuka and ready to accept any accusation from people willingly as long as to prove his innocence.

Hearing that from the small male, looking at those determined eyes and mind, made Tezuka scared. He knew without doubt that Fuji would do as he said if Tezuka let him despite had just met the lithe man the day before.

Having those new emotions scared him. But losing Fuji in a mere argument scared him more. That's why the mark. He wanted to mark the small man as his, to put Fuji next to him as long as his life and to have those bitter yet sweet emotions longer.

###

"Princess, I have something for you!" Momoshiro stepped into the big livingroom of Kunikazu's house which had turned into a room filled with kids and ladies.

Ann smiled at her husband and took his hand, "What present?" she asked between her giggles when Momoshiro attacked her with small kisses on her face.

"Here. Tezuka-sama told me to give this to you." He said finally as he gave a letter to his wife and settled next to her. "Tezuka-sama has just arrived, don't you want to meet him immediately?" He asked with a big grin to Fuji who sat across them.

Fuji blinked, "No. Why should I? We will meet eventually." He said while continued grinding his herbs.

"Geez.. You are no fun at all, Fuji!" and Fuji replied with a smile. Momoshiro was a nice guy and they got closer these days since Fuji asked the black haired male to teach him to fight with a sword. Momoshiro was a great albeit a laid-back teacher.

"Oh!" Ann exclaimed suddenly.

Momoshiro circled his left arm on his wife's shouler and pressed his right hand on her stomach, "What?! What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Momoshiro asked worriedly.

Ann laughed, "No, it's not. It's the letter. My brother tells me that he is going to visit in the near future. I can't wait to see him! Don't you too?"

Momoshiro laughed after a small wince which was noticed by Fuji. "Sure. It's a great news!"

Ann sighed, she knew her husband didn't think it as a good news. "What happened in the past is already long forgotten."

Momoshiro took her hand and murmured softly, "Yeah, I know. I know he has changed."

"So, don't fuss over it too much, okay?" Ann poked her husband's nose playfully. "He says he wants to meet you and his niece."

"Well, if you say so." Momoshiro replied lowly, he didn't look amused. The young soon to be father then excused himself as his duty called.

"May I ask why Momoshiro doesn't looking forward to meet your brother?" Fuji asked after a while.

Ann nodded, "It's a bit embarrassing to tell you but my brother was once a different man. He was so strict, aggressive and didn't know when to stop. Well, long short story, my brother hurted me a little and I moved here as Kunikazu-jisan suggested." she sighed.

"I'm sure your brother didn't mean to do that." Fuji assured her.

Ann smiled solemnly, "I know. It's just a small misunderstanding but sometimes I can't help but to regret his actions. Fortunately, I met my husband. He is a very nice to me and we fall in love. When I told him my story, he cried for me and vowed to protect me till the death do us apart."

"It's very romantic of him." Fuji smiled at her.

Ann laughed while he put the letter away, "Yeah. He freaked out on our wedding day because he was sure my brother would come and stop the ceremony. Takeshi insisted to finalize the marking ceremony as quickly as we could, he even brought out his pocket knife right after the ceremony began. It's a terrifying yet interesting magic, isn't it?"

"Oh? What do you mean by marking ceremony?" Fuji asked in confusion.

"Huh? How come you don't know about it yet you have the marks?" she replied with another question. "Didn't Tezuka-sama tell you?"

The smile on Fuji's face disappeared.

###

"Where is Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked darkly to one man at the meeting square. His body was trembling in anger.

 _How dare he!_

 _How dare he deceiving me!_

The man blinked and surprised to see Fuji's expression, it's rare to see the beauty face turned dark and his blue eyes sharpened in menacing glare. "He.." The man coughed, "He has already gone home, saying that he want to talk to you."

"Is he?" Fuji nodded, "Of course he is. There's a lot of things to explain." Fuji hissed and stomped away but not before he thanked the man.

"Didn't Tezuka-sama tell you?" He could still hear Ann's voice ringing in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Fuji clearly was confused now.

Ann looked uncertain but Fuji pressed for the young girl to tell him. "Uh..when a marriage happens, in this clan, we have a blood vow between the newlyweds. The ceremony itself is consist of the newlyweds nick their fingers and press it together, to exchange their blood. Then a mark will appear, it's permanent and last till the death do us apart. I remember Takeshi trembled when he nicked our finger using his small knife which he had sharpened the night before. Also his happy smile when we finalized it."

"Oh.. I didn't do that." Fuji sighed happily. He thought he had made some mistakes but he didn't. Fortunately.

"Huh? You didn't? But, why do you have the marks?"

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked in horror.

Ann pointed at her left cheekbone, where a small black dot etched on it, "Here. You have them, too. Just like Tezuka-sama's."

"Whe..where?" He was shaking at that moment.

"I'm sorry, I left my mirror at home and—" before Ann could finish her sentence, Fuji had run to the kitchen to stare at his face mirrored on the water surface in a big flask.

 _No. There's no way._

Yes, there were three dots of copper colored diamond shaped dots on his left cheekbone, the very familiar dots which he had seen on Tezuka's face for months.

 _It's permanent and last till the death do us apart._

 _No. No. There's no way._

The blood exchange. He didn't do the ceremony but then he remembered; on the wedding day Tezuka kissed him, the blood between their kisses, and the itching feeling on his own left cheek at the same time when the dots appeared on Tezuka's..

 _Oh goodness!_

Fuji had never cared about his appearance before so he never needed to see his own reflection on the mirror. And it was a fatal error.

Had he known..

If only he knew..

His light steps brought him back to Tezuka's cozy house. Fuji didn't even knock when he barging into the house.

"How dare you!" He hissed darkly at the bespectacled man who sat on a chair in the livingroom; facing Fuji, papers scattered on the table in front of him and a cup of tea in his hand.

Tezuka put the cup back to the tray on a small table next to him, "You finally home." Then he asked with a frown, "Are you okay?" He walked to his little angry looking wife.

Fuji swatted away Tezuka's hand when the latter tried to touch him, "Stop playing dumb!"

Tezuka blinked.

"Erase it." Fuji pressed. "Erase these stupid marks! We agreed this.." He waved to the surrounding, "..happens only for one year not one life time?!" He cursed darkly.

Tezuka sighed, he closed the door behind Fuji and walked to the chair.

"We are agreeing that I stay till the next winter. I hope you still respect our agreement and my freedom. Therefore, erase it." Fuji said between his gritted teeth.

"I won't." Tezuka answered calmly from his chair.

 _What?_

"What?!"

* * *

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, there! Happy new year! New year new chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared his little bride. If usually his face was bright with smile or small smirk but now was not. Not with that little frown and sharp tone but still the smaller man looked, well, adorable.

As his way home the night before, he had thought a lot about him and his bride. His days with the smaller man weren't easy but meaningful. There were lot of things he learned from his bride; his resoluteness to help the wifes and women in Tezuka's clan, his firmness to defend his opinion about Kikumaru, and his unconditional love to his family. Fuji agreed to marry someone he didn't know only to make his family happy and safe.

Tezuka realized as the days went by that Fuji had an admirable heart and powerful mind. He was glad the bride his grandfather chose for him was someone who was so strong, endearing and amazing. Still, inside those strong will was hidden a fragile man.

Fuji wasn't someone who shared his fear or problems with people, Tezuka knew that. The smaller man also tended to resolve it himself, like what he did with Nakaba. Tezuka saw it himself when he came to the small man in the middle of forest, alone with Nakaba; Fuji was trembling, battered and hurt. But, the blue eyes man said nothing nor cried for help. He kept it all bottled up.

Tezuka was very sure the smaller man said nothing about it to his sister, to keep her in the dark. Till when did he plan to keep it to himself? What would happen if he finally crumbled? Who would he depend on? What would he do when the time he was the one who need the protection?

That was what pulled Tezuka more to the younger male.

"Have you calm down already?" Tezuka asked after offering him to sit down.

" _I'm_ calm." Fuji who sat on a chair at the left side of the table next to Tezuka, snapped at the bespectacled man.

"Hn." Tezuka took it quite acceptable.

"I can't believe you did something so stupid. What part of one year you fail to understand, huh?" Fuji asked again. "Don't you think about the consequences? Your life, my life and more importantly; my opinion? I can't be tied down by you here. I should go immediately after one year. Do you hear me?" Fuji asked in annoyance when he saw Tezuka drank his tea calmly.

"Hn."

"And now you say you won't erase these." He pointed at the marks. "Ann tells me that it's permanent. Forever." Fuji sighed helplessly.

"You don't have to be so stiff about it. You can stay for how ever long you wanted."

Fuji snorted, "You, Mr. Stoic is telling me not to be so stiff? One year is long enough for me. We clearly came to an agreement that this only last for one year. An agreement is to be fulfilled. Can't you see it?"

"Actually, no. My place is good enough for you and your family, you also have found new friends here. Is it that bad to stay?"

Fuji answered without blinking, "Yes, it is. Staying for too long is not a good choice. I have to go. It's better this way."

If Fuji asked whether Tezuka failed to understand their agreement it was an understatement. Tezuka definitely knew what one year meant; it meant that he had only four seasons to spend with the lithe man, it meant that his time was limited, it meant he would lose Fuji in less than ten months at the most.

Tezuka feared that he wasn't prepared fpr that. Not at all. Not when he was used of Fuji's presence, not when he was aware of the miniscule differences of Fuji's smile and not when he long to hear Fuji's soft voice.

"...That's why, undo this." Fuji concluded tiredly after a long talk which Tezuka didn't pay any attention to.

"I refuse."

"Why?!" Fuji asked in frustration.

"It's a custom in our clan to mark each other. As a sign we are devoted to each other. A lifetime devotion."

"So basically you tell me that this will stay with me forever? Like real forever?" Fuji asked the brown eyed man. "Can't we do something about it? No, why did you do it in the first actually?"

"Because people won't believe in this." He referred as their faking marriage, "If we don't do the custom. People will notice and start to ask why don't we mark each other." Tezuka answered flatly.

Fuji narrowed his eyes to see whether Tezuka was lying or not. "And if I don't want this mark, does it mean I have to kill you first or vice-versa?" He remembered that only old members or the one who lost their beloved one who didn't have the marks.

"No, not necessarily."

That raised Fuji's hope, "Really? There's a way to undo this, right? Ann tells me it's permanent but I think there's always a way to undo some magic. Moreover, you are their leader, there should be a way out for you, right?" He asked happily.

"Hn."

"Then do it."

"Not yet. Not when we are still tied in this."

Fuji groaned inwardly then he smiled, "Ah, right. That's fine. Just tell me how." He shifted closer to Tezuka, a hand on his ear, ready to hear the secret. If Tezuka didn't want to then Fuji would redo the marks himself.

Tezuka played along, he move forward till his mouth was in line with Fuji's ear, "It's..."

Fuji smiled in anticipation.

"..a secret." Tezuka whispered softly.

Fuji's hand slipped down, "Wha.." He looked at Tezuka dumbfoundedly. "You.."

Tezuka stood and messed with Fuji's hair, "You'll find out in the end." and headed to the bedroom to change.

###

That night when they were retired to the bedroom, Fuji asked Tezuka about the secret again stubbornly. "I'll tell you eventually." Tezuka answered Fuji, still reading his documents while sitting on the bed with his back leaned on the head of the bed, not looking at the smaller man at all.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "It's not like the world will end if you tell me."

Tezuka lowered his documents, "It won't."

Fuji climbed on the bed, kneeling next to Tezuka and nodded enthusiastically, "Right? So, tell me. Tell me how to undo it."

Tezuka sighed, he put the documents away to the nightstand next to him. "Why do you so eager to get rid of them? It won't disturb you or your life. Like you say, it's not like the world will end if you have them."

Fuji sat next to Tezuka, he pulled his knees to his chest, chin on his knees, "Because being a Fuji is associated with bad omen. I don't want to see your great clan crumbling down because of us. We are the danger." He answered after a long hesitation.

There were times when Fuji talk, his smile would turn into a small unsure smile, his tone would turned bitter. The young male indicated random things and it confused Tezuka sometimes, just like this time.

Tezuka suspected something had happened and left Fuji traumatized. His suspicion was proven by Fuji's nightmare which came occasionally. The first time happened at their first night at the market. Fuji tossed and turned in their bed, drenching in sweats, murmuring things Tezuka didn't understand.

The bespectacled man didn't like the deep frown on Fuji's face. So he tried to calm the small man down; he changed Fuji's damp outfit to his own (which turned into a big fuss to the maid said Oishi, Tezuka failed to get what to fuss about it), brought Fuji into his arms and whispered softly that he would protect the lithe man no matter what. It worked, at least Fuji was calmer and whispered a small thank you to him in his unconsciousness.

From that day, Tezuka vowed to protect his stubborn little wife with all his might. Arranged and unwanted marriage it was but Fuji had come to be a part of Tezuka, his clan, and himself.

The nightmare didn't occur only that time. Many nights ahead, Fuji's night were filled with scared whimpers and tears. Tezuka took the liberty to wrapped his arms around the small torso; he sometimes whispered softly to assure Fuji that he was fine, sometimes he would pat Fuji's back softly and sometimes he would brought Fuji deeper in his arms to protect him from the evil from Fuji's dream. Either way, Tezuka would always ended with staring at his bride till his sleepiness beat him.

"No, you're not. Tell me, I'll try to understand. I'll help." Tezuka said as soft as a whisper.

Fuji shook his head, "No. It's better you don't know. Perhaps these marks would never hinder me but when they know where I got them from, they'll come to you. They'll try to find more Fuji here and destroy you if they find nothing. I don't want that. It will destroy me, too." He sighed while staring at Tezuka with so much sadness filled in his eyes.

Tezuka scooted closer to Fuji, "Then tell me. Who are they? Where are they now? I'm sure we can do something about it. There's always—"

"There's nothing we can do about it, okay?" Fuji cut off. "I have learned it myself. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Therefore, we need to work together." He tugged Fuji's chin till the smaller man looked at him. "Look at me. I don't blame you being scared about them. But everything has changed, now you have me, Kikumaru, Oishi, my clan. It's not easy for you and your family. It must be a long and tiring journey for you. We will help you just like how you help us."

Fuji shook Tezuka's hand away, he placed his forehead on his knee, his chin length hair blocked Tezuka from his view. "No. Don't bargain it. It's futile. There's nothing we can do." He sighed.

"Fuji.."

"Please.. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to lose you guys, too."

"I see." Tezuka leaned back to his previous position and cleared his throat, "Since you turn down my offer, then I regrettably have to withhold your request."

"What?! You can't do that! I object that! It's an unfair of you."

"Ah.. So does your stubborn silence." Tezuka replied flatly with closed eyes.

"That is that and this is this! They are different!"

"It's the same. I need you to believe in me, to tell my what scares you and I want to help."

"No." Fuji refused.

Tezuka looked at him and shrugged, "Well, I have no obligation to tell you the way."

"Oh! For the love of— I tell you to believe in me for your own goodness! It's my gratitude for you! It's safer this way. Why don't you just believe in this one time, huh?" Fuji asked furiously.

"It's also my intention. I want to keep you safe. Believing goes both way, Fuji." Fuji opened his mouth to rebutt but Tezuka continued, "Talking about this is meaningless. Tomorrow is another long day, let's call it a day and get a decent sleep. We can talk about this in the near future."

"But— I—"

Tezuka slid under the thick blanket and turned his back to Fuji, clearly decided that he had finished talking. Fuji could only gaped at the man and blinked dumbfoundedly.

In the end he got nothing from Tezuka.

###

"Good morning." Fuji smiled at Kunikazu at the next morning.

"Good morning to you, too." The old man replied with a warm smile from the table, in front of him were simple yet warm breakfast. "Where is Kunimitsu?" He frowned while Fuji was putting a rectangular shaped thing wrapped with a nice blue silk wrapper.

"Busy. He is gone when I woke up." The younger male answered while tucking out his well stacked box filled with wide range of foods. "It's too lonely to have a breakfast there so I come here to have a nice meal with you, is that okay?" Fuji asked.

"Well, I really love to but I think my grandson will be happier to have a meal with you."

"He isn't even there, besides, I prefer to talk to you." Fuji murmured lowly at the last part.

Kunikazu laughed, "You guys have a fight, don't you? Marriage is supposed to be like that. One day you fight and the next day you forgive."

Fuji held his urge to roll his eyes, "He is one stubborn man. Can't even talk and convince him, he won't even listen!" He placed several rolled eggs and side dishes to small plates he brought along with him and served it to the older man.

"He supposed to listen. I shall remind him that he has someone next to him whom he has to respect and love now." Kunikazu nodded while placing a grilled fish to Fuji's plate.

"I appreciate it but please don't. We'll try to find a way out ourselves. It's bad enough to have to you hear about it let alone asking you to help me." Fuji refused politely. He was more than capable to solve his problem if only his 'husband' wasn't that hard-headed.

"Then I'll let you be. I know both of you will be alright." Kunikazu replied and asked Fuji to eat before his foods turn cold and before people start to come and started the day.

They have small talks while enjoying their breakfast. Fuji had been having breakfast times at Kunikazu's place, partly because he felt sorry for the old man to be alone in his big house (the mothers came and lined up only when the sun had rose up in the sky till early night so basically the old man was alone beside those time) and partly because he enjoyed talking to the old man, much, much more than talking to his grandson.

It occurred in Fuji's mind to ask about the marks to Kunikazu but it would make the ex-leader of Seigaku clan got suspicious about it so he decided not to ask. Perhaps he shall ask his sister but he doubted she knew about it.

His only chance was waiting for Tezuka's explanation or..

"Ne, Ann-chan, can you tell me more about these marks?" Fuji asked that afternoon.

"You mean the Blood Vow?" Ann asked and Fuji nodded firmly.

Ann stopped working on her herbs and looked at Fuji in confusion, "What about it?"

"Just my curiosity, Tezuka I mean my, err..husband, never tells me the detail and since I have never heard or seen these marks before, I really want to know." He said with a stammer.

"I see, that's why you looked so shocked yesterday about it, right?" Ann caressed her bulging stomach slowly, "It's understandable since Blood Vow is an ancient magic. Let me think, Takeshi told me that it was created by our ancestors. At that time marriage was a rare occasion, they lived nomadically and it was difficult to build a family in such situation. At that time the man would propose to woman, but often time they would be married in at least another year."

"That long?" Fuji never heard about such thing.

"Yup, since the man ought to build house where they would live on, a garden for his future wife to work on or a field so they could work together to build their familiy." Ann picked another herb from a bamboo tray in front of her. She was helping Fuji making some cough medicine.

Fuji hummed while smashing his herbs on small mortar, "So what is the relation?" He was clueless.

Ann explained to him patiently, "Because at that time the population was so low also the distance of one clan to another was too far, it's easier when you marry someone from your clan but if you weren't...the man was afraid that his bride would be taken away by another man so they made a vow, where the bride promised the groom that she would wait and the groom to the bride that he would definitely come back to her." Ann sighed dreamily. "Although we don't really need it now but our clan still continues it."

"Aa.. That's why. With those specks nobody would dare to snatch the bride, I see. Does it disappeared only when either of the spouse die?" He said the marks as if it was a plague.

"Certainly." Ann put another herb into the mortar. Fuji asked why it vanished only the spouse died, "Since either of the spouse wouldn't want his beloved to feel the pain too long. They must move on eventually."

"There's no another way to undo it, then?" Fuji asked impatiently.

"Of course, no. It's permanent. I'm so proud everytime I see the marks on Takeshi's face. I know he would always be mine and nobody can say otherwise." she said in more low tone, "Can you imagine when you were promised to someone and wait patiently then one day it disappeared from your face?"

Although he insisted to erase the marks, but now after hearing Ann's last sentence, he felt a little bothered by the idea of how to erase it.

###

Another month passed; the snow started to melt, the day turned brighter, the temperature was getting warmer. The clan was ready to welcome the spring.

"When will we have this spring festival?" Yumiko asked happily, Yuta was running around the field with another kids. They had been cleaning the field for a week and although almost all the ladies and men were helping but they only managed to clean half of it.

At first Fuji took the duty lightly, why fussing about cleaning some field? It's just a small field, it wouldn't be that hard, right? Yet, he was proven wrong. There were many things to do; you scrap clean the snow, pluck the dried weed, chop down some dangerously rotten branch of the trees around the field, fix the broken chair, stall and table from the storage room, not to mention how slippery the ground was since the snow was melting, and so on. In the end, he was exhausted. They usually started after their breakfast and didn't stop until the sun had set. The ladies took turn to cook their lunch and dinner, while the rest was continuing the works. Of all the time, Fuji enjoyed lunch time the most, like this time. They were sitting under sturdy big pavilion right at the left side of the entrance of the field. The ladies had spread out comfortable blankets on the dry ground and placed various cooking in the center of them. They talked and eat while the kids ran around the cleaned area, poking around the tree, but there also kids who just loved to sit and enjoy the scenery. Just like Fuji. Although they were only half way but he could see why the villagers loved this place, it was an open area with tall large trees surrounded it. The air was so fresh and nice.

"In next three weeks. While we are cleaning and decorating this field, the man will start to hunt, Tezuka-sama will send invitations to other clans. Oh, I can't wait to celebrate!" Ann explained with the same enthusiasm.

"What do you usually do in the festival?" Fuji asked.

Ann grinned, "Oh, we do many things; eat, drink, sing, dance.." she giggled, "And a main attraction at the end of the spring festival." she added mischievously. She pointed to the left of them, to thick dried tall coarse grass and bushes, "Over there, perhaps we can't see it yet but actually it was a deep cliff all along."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Fuji could hear nervousness of his sister's tone when she asked.

Ann shook her head quickly, "No, it's not. Don't worry. We had built two rows of strong fence at the edge of it. Children are only allowed to go to the inner row, so don't worry."

"And what about this main attraction?" Yumiko asked again, clearly confused by Ann's words.

Ann raised her brows several times, "We'll see, we'll see when the time come." she said while looking at Fuji. Whatever it was, Fuji decided, he wouldn't like it.

"Ah, so you guys are having your lunch."

"Kazu-jisan." Ann greeted the old man.

"Kunikazu, my dear lazy friend, I heard you weren't going to come. Time is catching up with you, eh?" Ryuzaki asked next to their group and laughed.

Kunikazu laughed, "Not everyone have your bull stamina, Sumire." He joined them then.

Fuji looked at the old man, his complexion wasn't that bad but it wasn't that good either. Fuji didn't remember whether the old man had his breakfast, "Let me serve you, what do you want, Kazu-jisan?" He scooted next to the stern-looking man and offered.

"Ah, don't mind this old man. Just enjoy your food, my son." He pat Fuji's knee lightly.

"You haven't had your lunch yet so you must." Fuji pressed. Kunikazu frowned, "Later."

"I insist." Fuji said with a smile but firmly.

Kunikazu glanced at Fuji in annoyance to scare him, Fuji had seen the similar gesture hundred times from a specific man and honestly, it didn't work on Fuji.

Fuji heard Ryuzaki laughed loudly, "This one has got you, eh? Just do as he says, we know you won't win against him."

"I got myself another stubborn grandson, didn't I?" Kunikazu replied, he said in proud tone rather than annoyance. Fuji couldn't help but to smile at the older man.

They ate in silence after that. The ladies and men started their work at the next half hour. Ann had gone to Kunikazu's house to send the kids to their afternoon nap with Yumiko. Fuji prevented Kunikazu from helping, "Did you sleep well last night?" He frown when he pressed his fingers on Kunikazu's wrist and felt the low energy flow of the old man.

"A very nice sleep, as usual." Kunikazu responsed immediately and they both knew he lied.

"You need to eat and sleep well. With the spring festival coming, we won't have much time to rest." Fuji reprimanded softly with a sigh.

Yet before he could add another speech, Momoshiro rushed toward the pavilion, "Kunikazu-sama, it's urgent!" The black haired man informed them that there was an accident happened, a man in his group disturbed a bear hideout unknowingly and was beaten up badly. "I don't know what to do. It might be not good." He glanced at the crowd where the ladies were working diligently, to the injured man's wife, to be exact.

Kunikazu whispered his surprise and said quickly, "Let's go to check him. Let's hope it's not as bad as Taku's case." He ordered the man to show the way. Fuji followed them but he made a detour to Kunikazu's house first to take his equipment then joined both men who wasn't that far yet.

"Who is Taku?" He asked while they were walking.

"Taku was a young man who died on summer two years ago. He was on hunting at that time and was attacked by bear." Momoshiro replied while helping Kunikazu to step on the narrow muddy road.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He truly did and thanked the deities above to keep them save in the last ten years despite walking aimlessly in the forest all that time. "Does the bear always attack the villager?"

"They usually don't but there is always bad times. We usually go hunt on group to watch each other's back but there's also some bad days."

"I see." He tightened his grip on the box strap, he hoped today wasn't the man's bad day.

They arrived in less than fifteen minutes, Fuji saw several men with dark and sorrowful expression, there was a four feet tall makeshift wall made of dark cloth erected around the injured man and a man shouted Tezuka's name to tell him that Kunikazu had arrived.

Tezuka approached them, "How is he?" Kunikazu asked quickly.

Tezuka led them to the man, "Not good. We arrived a bit too late, he supposed to wait but he wants to hurry and goes back to the village." Then he explained the man's condition, "He lost so much blood and his body is getting colder. I have tried to press the wounds to stop the bleeding but.." He sighed.

Fuji held his breath when he saw the man, there was a big scar on the right side of his face, blood was covering almost all of his tattered clothes and the ground around him.

"My poor son." Kunikazu knelt down next to the half conscious man, didn't mind about the blood seeping to his nice wool trousers. "You'll be fine, we'll make sure of it.."

While his grandfather was calming the man, Tezuka shifted his attention to Fuji. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping, too. Send the rest away, please." He answered quickly.

"No. You must not be here, it's you who need to go back home."

Fuji shook his head, "I can help you. I swear! Just send them away." Fuji flicked his to the men around Tezuka and him.

"There's nothing you can help with today. He is.."

"..going to be okay." Fuji finished Tezuka's sentence.

Kunikazu was whispering next to them, "I doubt it, my son. He is..defeated." The old man rubbed his face in frustration, "I don't know how to tell her.."

"Kazu..." The man, who was in his mid forties and black hair, called while writhing and gasped lowly. Kunikazu stepped back to the man immediately.

Tezuka wanted to follow but was stopped by Fuji, "Listen. We are run out of time, I can help you, just send the men away, please." He begged.

Tezuka shook his head, "There's nothing we can do about it. We just need to give him.."

"I can help him. Don't you forget about the little boy and the young mother I helped last time?"

"No." Tezuka said sternly.

There was a stubbornness in Fuji's face then suddenly, "I...I won't ask you to tell my about the mark anymore, I'll follow your lead just..just let me.." He said desperately.

There was a glint in Tezuka's eyes then he nodded, "Alright."

Tezuka then asked Momoshiro, Kunikazu and the rest to go back to their village, to inform the wife, the ladies to prepare medicine and to bring strecher, more cloth and coat back to the forest after that.

The men, especially Kunikazu refused but they relented in the end.

Soon after they gone Fuji knelt on the man's right side, the man was so pale and shivering badly. Fuji checked his heart beat and his breath, not good. "I need you to cooperate with me." He whispered to the man, when he got a weak nod he proceed to work on.

Fuji took his sister's blue stone out and used his power to put the broken bones back, closed the injured tissues, organs, anything he found as quickly as possible. Tezuka was helping him as efficiently as an amateur man could, actually he was really a great assistant, the bespectacled man knew where to press and put bandages as Fuji wished. Fuji was risking his life figuratively and literally with his action but he didn't care. He had to help the man in front of him and if Tezuka found out his strange power, the bespectacled man didn't say anything, not yet.

Two hours later, Fuji slumped down from his position, drained. He did his best; he closed all wound, injured organs and broken bones, although he could do nothing about the blood lost but it could be repaired slowly by the body. It would be a long road but the man would survive.

"Tezuka-sama!" Fuji heard Momoshiro called from afar and felt someone pulled him into a nice embrace.

"Don't tell them.." He whispered to that someone, "Please.." and he went black out.

###

Tezuka Kunimitsu knew he wasn't fair to his little bride as he walked back to their village with his little bride in his arms, unconscious. Fuji wanted to help the man so desperately, yet Tezuka used his pure intention to get his goal; for Fuji to give up his mind about the marks. At first, he truly didn't want to let Fuji to help, it was too late, after all. Yet, Fuji insisted to. Actually, Tezuka wanted to let Fuji to do as he wished but before he could voice it, Fuji promised to let the issue about the mark go. Tezuka wasn't a fool to let the chance go. In the end they got their win-win solution or rather, Tezuka got both win solutions while his bride..

Looked so pale, cold and not moving in his arms. Tezuka began to worry and panicked about him. Had something happened to his bride, it was Tezuka himself to blame.

Yumiko welcomed them at the gate together with Kunikazu, the wife and the rest of villagers. All of them crowding the men, leaving Tezuka and Fuji in his arms alone.

"Syusuke.." Yumiko ran to them. The woman checked his brother and then sighed.

"He did it, didn't he?" Yumiko asked and Tezuka nodded, "And he fell unconscious immediately."

Tezuka knew Fuji was someone special, but never before he could do a miracle.

"Figures. He used all of his power, stubborn little brother." Yumiko said with warm tone.

"What should we do now?" Tezuka asked.

"Let's clean him and let him sleep. He usually sleep for days after using his power. Some nice sleeps, good foods and nice hugs will be sufficient." Yumiko informed warmly and if Yumiko wasn't worried about Fuji's condition it meant Fuji was fine.

###

Tezuka went to his grandfather that night.

"Is your wife okay?" His grandfather asked right after Tezuka sat across him. The crowd had gone after the big fuss in the afternoon. The man had been sent to his house to his wife, Tezuka suggested the wife to give his husband nutritional foods and bed rest for at least two weeks (it was actually Yumiko's suggestions after she checked the man) and he promised to send foods for them regularly.

"Ah, he has been sleeping since this afternoon." Yumiko informed to leave Fuji alone and wake him up only when the time to eat.

"He saved Won, didn't he?" Kunikazu asked again while pouring tea to his grandson.

Tezuka hesitated but nodded, "Ah.."

"He told you to keep it for yourself didn't he?" Kunikazu crossed his arms, "It doesn't need a genius to connect the dots, Won wasn't going to be alive, everyone knows that but then after we left you and Syuu-kun alone, he survives. We both know you have no such power to create a miracle, Kunimitsu." His grandfather said after a while.

"Ah.. Fuji did it. It's my first time to see such thing."

"It's not for me." Kunikazu stared at his grandson, "Do you remember how I met Syuu-kun? Kunimitsu, I need you to know, my time is coming." He looked to the opened door at his left side, a night view with clear sky and clean air. "I often dream about your grandmother lately. She is getting tired of waiting for me." He smiled solemnly.

"You've been saying about this since last year." Tezuka commented. His grandfather blinked and laughed, "That's right. I know it's been that long, huh? No wonder your grandmother looked upset in my dreams. But, aside of that, I am serious when I said I knew my time was coming. That day, when I met Syuu-kun in the forest, I had a bad heart attack, don't look at that, I couldn't help it, no? I thought at that time 'ah, this time is real', I regret nothing but it breaks my heart whenever I think about you and leaving you alone. I just wish there's someone to stay next to you when I am not here anymore."

Kunikazu smiled, "and miraculously, Syuu-kun appeared in front of me that moment. He didn't only heal my sickness, I have to admit that it was quite severe, however it is gone right after Syuu-kun helping me. He also disperse my worries. He is the answer of my wish to the deities above, Kunimitsu. To be your soulmate."

"Is that why you pushed us to marry?"

Kunikazu replied with a smile, his grandson didn't look mad, not the slightest. "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Syuu-kun's power. It's a great ability, isn't it? Are you going to tell others?"

Tezuka caressed the tip of his small cup, the tea in his cup was barely warm now, "It is. But I don't think it's necessary to tell the others. It's Fuji's ability and it's Fuji's right to use it as he wishes. It's unquestionably a great thing since we will have a very dependable healer. Indeed, there always will be people who get hurt or fall sick in the future but there's only one Fuji. We won't burden him with such responsibility and hurt him."

He would never, no after he saw how pale and drained Fuji was. He still remembered how cold Fuji's hand when he tucked the man to the bed, how he shivered and murmured softly for Tezuka not to tell anyone. Fuji even under his half unconsciousness made him promised thay and only let Tezuka go when he was assured that nobody would know.

Was it possibly related to Fuji's insistence of erasing their marks and persisting to leave after their one year pact? Fuji looked and felt terrified to something or rather someone. Was there someone else who knew about Fuji's ability? Tezuka almost sure that there was and whoever it was, they weren't good news. They were also the answer of Fuji's nightmare.

Tezuka needed to start his investigation to get his answers since it was impossible to get the answers from Fuji himself.

"...okay?"

"Ah?"

His grandfather tsk-ed, "Where are you and your mind just now, young man? I say I'm pleased with your idea. It's not good to push Fuji into every single problem we have in this clan. He might help but we mustn't rely too much to him, it's unfair for Fuji."

"Ah.."

"About Won's case, I told the villagers that he was saved by some travellers who were happened to pass by and helped you. Fortunately, there aren't too many superficial scars from the first so people won't be so suspicious about it."

"What about Fuji's condition?" Tezuka asked with raised brows, he hadn't talked about it to anyone and was a bit surprised nobody had asked about Fuji's condition yet.

"Ah, there's the problem. I told them he helped, too but it was too much for him so he black out after that." Kunikazu then added again, "It's unfair for him but I think it's better this way, hopefully he will not be involved in such incident anymore in the future."

Then it occured in Tezuka's mind that his grandfather was testing his standing about Fuji's ability, his grandfather knew about it before Tezuka and the old man wanted to know whether his grandson would exploit it or protect it. Really, his grandfather should have more faith in his grandson. "Ah.. Your worries are useless and baseless but thank you, grandfather."

Kunikazu chuckled when he realized his grandson knew his intention in the end, "Now, go home. Stay next to your spouse and make sure he is fine." He stood and sent Tezuka to the door.

###

Fuji blinked tiredly and groaned when he found the surrounding was still spinning although not as bad as before. He remembered someone was helping him to drink and to the loo several times. He didn't remember who, though since he was too tired and his vision was blurry yet he knew that person was so patient with Fuji's whines and Fuji's needs. The blue eyed man even felt grateful that that person was next to him when he needed help, it must be his sister, he decided. It was only her who knew his condition after using his power.

He sat up slowly when the view wasn't spinning that much anymore. He took the glass full of water at the table next to his bed. He realized that he was already in Tezuka's bed, in Tezuka's house and wearing Tezuka's clothes; all too big and too long.

How long had he been sleeping? There was no sign of Tezuka or his sister. He stepped out of the bed and opened the window, it was early in the morning.

He decided to get ready and visited his sister and Ann, and perhaps had a nice breakfast with Kazu-jisan.

"Good morning, Tezuka's Fuji-sama, nice to see you finally get up, how is your cold? Kunikazu-sama told me you fainted that day since you had a cold. You have been out for three days." a woman who me met on the road greeted and scolded him for not being careful.

Ah, so he spent three full days in bed, it wasn't a surprise actually, with those wounds he had to heal. But he was glad he did it.

The woman then excused herself after that. Nobody knew about his secret. He was relieved, very. Fuji decided to go to Kunikazu's house first to thank him and perhaps Tezuka too, for keeping his secret.

"Kazu-jisan, it's me." He knocked the closed door. "Kazu-jisan?" He leaned and put his ear on the door, it was too quiet. Usually the old man would have readied to start the day. "Kazu-jisan, I'm coming in.." He pushed the door which wasn't locked.

###

"Good work for you."

"Good work for you too, Tezuka-sama." The gate keeper replied to Tezuka. The nightshift had just finished and was replaced by another people. Tezuka asked regular questions regarding the status and report as he usually did.

"We got a massage." another guard shouted from the tower of the gate. He then brought it to Tezuka. "Shall I let the owl go?" He asked.

"Not yet, perhaps it needs immediate reply." He opened the letter and read carefully.

"..Tezuka-sama..Tezuka-sama!" a man running toward them.

"What with the fuss early in the morning, Mako?" The guard asked in annoyance.

Mako stopped in front of them, he placed his hands on his knees to take a breath, "You..you have to go to Kunikazu's house now..he is..your grandfather.."

"What with the damn stutter, son?" The man roared again, Tezuka raised his hand to stop another ranting from the older man.

"Your grandfather, sir..he passed away."

"You are serious? Are you serious, Mako?" The man next to Tezuka gasped loudly. Mako disclosed while pointing back to the tall building behind him, "My wife was walking past his house and heard someone cried, it seems like Fuji-sama found him first. Fuji-sama is very shocked. You must hurry!"

"Rado, send this message as a reply." Tezuka handed over a paper he wrote hastily. "Stay in your post and let me know any new news." He said to the guard.

Tezuka then walked back to his grandfather's house. His minds was filled with both his grandfather and his wife. One was who had been a part of his live and always been in his heart for long while the other one was just entered his life yet took the largest part of his heart.

* * *

That's for this chapter. Thank you guys for being patient with me. Happy new year to you!

Thanks for your lovely review, Fujiyuki-san, tefufans-san, Guest-san, supremekikay24-san, smile-san, liliac-san, Ai and August 19-san, yourlovelyfuji-san and pinkrabbit-san.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, everybody! It's me again. Fancy to meet you after...how long was it? I'm so sorry for the late update because first I didn't have the time, second because I lost my will somewhere, third because I am trapped in my tornado like life. So, yeah, that's it.

I am really grateful to you guys who still remember me and my almost like useless story but I am truly, really, feeling blessed with the massages you guys sent for me. I can't thank you enough. Your messages keep me up!

Well, that's all from me. I'm alive, still.

Please tell me how you feel about this. Thank you!

XOXO

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"...keep it that way till you can't see any blood this time. Syusuke, do you hear me?"

Syusuke blinked and shifted his gaze from the snowy white view out of the window to a young teenage girl across the table. "Sorry, Yumiko-nee."

"What is it this time?" Yumiko gave up explaining her subject, the boy didn't pay attention anyway, and asked the boy directly.

Syusuke shrugged. It had been two seasons since he came to the main house of the clan. Never before he felt so sluggish and tired, also he wanted his mom. "I don't feel like to learn more today."

Yumiko slumped on the table, "Me, too. It's been so tiring lately." She straightened off suddenly, "What about going out an adventure for today?" She suggested with a little hint of michief in her tone.

"What adventure?" Syusuke asked, intergued by her idea, he liked it when he learned new things rather than closing some wounds and facing sick people. Yumiko tapped her chin, started to think and they discussed what to do that day, it was going to be so exciting.

"Let's hurry, before anyone hear about it!" Yumiko extended her right hand yet before Syusuke could reach it a voice stopped them, "I can't allow you to bring the boy today, Yumiko."

Yumiko and Syusuke stared at the man at the door, "Hideo-sama." Syusuke pulled his hand back quickly.

"Really, Yumiko. I thought pointing you as his mentor would put off some burden on my shoulder yet you don't do as we wish."

"Syusuke has learned as much as he can, Hideo-ji-sama. He needs his rest, too. You should know giving too much pressure on him only turn his condition worsening." Yumiko defended confidently. Syusuke admired her for that, he himself was a little scaredy cat that he wished he had her bravery.

"I don't appreciate it when you talk back to me, Yumiko. Forget it, I want to talk to Syusuke." And before she could refuse, Hideo-sama added, "Alone. Go to the west wing, Miwa-sama needs your prediction."

Yumiko grumbled, she looked at Syusuke and Hideo-sama, in the end she relented and walked out while stomping her feet and cursing under her breath.

"When are you going to allow me to meet my mother?" Syusuke asked finally after seeing how Yumiko tried to help him, he needed to stand on his own, too.

The old man sighed, "we have talked about it before, Syusuke. We will, soon after you finish your job here."

Syusuke looked at the perchamen paper in the man's hand. "You said that too last week, Hideo-sama. I miss my mom and I feel tired, I don't think I can make it today." Since he was brought to the main house, he was tasked to heal many people. At first it was easy; common cold, inflammation, headaches, sometimes physical injuries. It was nothing for Syusuke but as the days pass, they increased the workload, from five people a day, to seven and now ten people. Syusuke didn't say anything about it before but lately he felt too tired and weak to fulfill his quota.

Hideo-sama smiled, his white teeth was contrasting his dark skin. "Alright, if you say so." He rolled the perchamen and put it back to his side pocket, "But in the end of the day Miwa-sama will hear about it and I think Waku-sama will not be pleased."

Syusuke pouted when he heard that. Miwa-sama was too strict for his liking, she always nagged him and when she was not pleased by Syusuke's performances she would sit with him and talk (read: belittle) him or when she was in a good mood, she would include his mother's name,too. They both knew how important his mother meant to him and how he heated when someone talked bad about his mother.

Waku-sama, Miwa-sama's older brother was no better. The oldest man of the group would yell loudly and cursed between his loud voice. Syusuke tried not to wince everytime the old man barked to him since it was rude (based on Waku-sama's words). Fortunately, both Waku-sama and Miwa-sama never raised their hand in front of Syusuke. That was one good thing.

"So, do you still want to skip today?" Hideo-sama asked again, he knew Syusuke got his point.

Hideo-sama, the youngest of the elders but still old to Syusuke. He was slightly bearable since he didn't tell on you or humiliate you directly. He never pushed you directly to do something, he would use a painfully long and circling talk till you gave up and did as he wished you to do.

Like how he made Syusuke felt useless this time.

"I'll do it."

Hideo-sama smiled again, "Let's go, then." He took Syusuke's coat at the hanger on the wall. Syusuke sighed, his shoulder slumped. Hideo-sama was ready at the door while Syusuke scooted off of his high chair, the one they used in the apothecary, Syusuke's feet was dangling slightly before they touched the cold floor and he walked to the door as slow as he could after wearing his shoes.

Hideo-sama threw Syusuke's coat around his shoulder and patted his small head softly. "Good boy. Today will be an easier day. We will give you some apple bread after this, sounds good?"

Syusuke didn't spare the old man any glance, he pouted and wanted to say he would better have his mother than apple bread but he nodded anyway since his mother told him to be a good boy. "That's good. Let's go." Hideo-sama extended his hand and Syusuke grabbed the older man's pinky finger tightly.

That time Fuji Syusuke was six years old.

When Syusuke entered the study room his gaze was placed to a stranger who sat across of Waku-sama at the table near the fireplace on the right side of the room.

"Come here, boy. There's someone I want to introduce you to." Waku-sama said loudly, as usual. He also didn't mention Syusuke's name as usual. They never did whenever Syusuke was summoned to do his job. Hideo-sama said something about being discreet and didn't want other clan to know, and since they assured that one day he would be freed to meet his mother again he didn't mind.

Hideo-sama pushed his back lightly, "Go." He commanded. And went Syusuke did. He walked timidly and stopped next to the table. The new man was younger than both Waku-sama and Hideo-sama and this man was handsomer than the old men. He had wavy shoulder length grayish hair and deep piercing blue eyes, or eye, since one of his eyes was bandaged and there were bruises all over his face but still he was handsome.

The man lean his chin on his hand, "Really Waku, when you told me to come I only imagined that you'd introduce me to some exotic creatures yet you give me a little boy? I like diversity in my bedroom but children are not part of them. You should have known that. This boy even younger than my boy at home." He commented dryly.

"Now now, Atobe-sama, you can get your hobby later but you shall meet this one first." Hideo-sama said while sitting next to Waku-sama. Syusuke was too scared to say anything let alone to move, his last resort was gazing his own covered feet intently.

"Why should I?"

"Let me introduce you to our new miracle." Waku-sama said proudly.

The man rolled his eye, "The only miracle I got is my son."

Waku-sama snickered, "That's right, your wife got only a daughter for you."

"Which is useless but fortunately, one of my bitches fulfilled my wish, Keigo was born and that's what I need. Having that son washes away my worry, now I can focus on my hunting, ahn?"

"Your latest hunting hunted you down, doesn't it?" Hideo-sama asked lightly.

Atobe smirked, "A nice lady with nice long legs. Too bad his husband found out earlier than my plan, but she worth it." He ended with a shrug.

Hideo laughed, "Is that why the big wound on your face, lord Atobe?"

"Ahn.. that's right. But a little scar wouldn't be that bad, right? Although it will be a bit troublesome since he sliced my right eye." He sighed in annoyance. "That reminds me, why do you ask me to come here anyway?"

"What if we can get rid of that problem for you?" Waku-sama asked darkly.

"You want to replace my eye with this boy's?" Atobe-sama asked in bored tone.

Syusuke looked at the man in horror. He definitely didn't want someone taking away his eye.

Hideo-sama chuckled, "No, we won't do something that drastic. But he can do something better than that."

"Unless you can heal it, I don't see any better solution." Atobe-sama then added in disbelief when no one said anything, "You must be kidding me."

"That's what we can do for you, Atobe-sama. This boy will do that for you." Waku-sama flicked his hand to Syusuke.

Atobe-sama placed his palm on his temple, he leaned on the table while his shoulder was shaking. Syusuke was wary of the man, what if he had gone crazy. The boy almost yelped when Atobe-sama laughed suddenly, the injured man shook his head as if he didn't believe in them. "That's one good joke, Waku. But I don't think I can't believe it. Not really."

Waku didn't budge and after a minute of silence Atobe-sama then tapped his pointed finger on the table,"I need a prove. I don't believe in something I don't see myself."

Waku-sama nodded, "Sure." He then looked at Hideo-sama who nodded back to him. Hideo-sama then stood and commanded one of the maid to bring a sword which was displayed on the fire place near the door. The maid handed the sword to him timidly. Hideo-sama unsheathed the sword, and slashed the maid with the sharp sword, accurately from the left shoulder to the right bottom of her stomach without any warning. The maid screamed and fell down on her back, Syusuke wobbling and stepped back to avoid her falling onto him, too shock to even yelp.

"Now, heal her." Waku-sama ordered Syusuke. "Now, boy."

Syusuke ran to the maid immediately and knelt beside her. He scanned her injury and remembered all his mother taught him. The blue stone which dangling on his neck came to shine brightly and he started to work. Ten minutes later the maid gasped and groaned loudly, she screamed again when she remembered what had just happened to her. She pushed Syusuke away till the boy fell on his bottom, she screamed while running away with disarray clothes and undried blood, out of the room.

Hideo-sama called another maid to take care of the sword and sat down back on his chair, "How is it?" He asked as if he had just showing Atobe-sama his new horse rather than cutting a human.

"It's amazing! Never before I saw this miracle!" Atobe-sama then beckoned Syusuke to come to him. "Why do you keep this treasure for yourself? Let me see you, son." He narrowed his eye, "will you heal this Atobe-sama too, son?"

"Of course he will.." Waku-sama said confidently.

Judging from his tone Atobe-sama knew it wouldn't be free, "How much is it?"

"A generous man like my lord Atobe should know how much this help will cost." Hideo-sama said calmly.

Atobe-sama nodded, "I will compensate generously for you, now do your job." He said impatiently to Syusuke. The boy glanced at the elders then moved to the gray haired man with shaking hands, nervously.

Half hour later, Syusuke slumped down on the floor. The wounds were too severe; the infection, the main injury in the eyeball, the wound around his eyes. Syusuke swallowed back the bile in his throat, he didn't want to do such job anymore.

"It's amazing!" Atobe-sama laughed as he blinked his eyes in astonishment. He finally could see with his both eyes again. He almost lost his hope to see again yet this.

"We are glad you are alright now, Atobe-sama." Hideo-sama congratulated the man.

"You suppress my expectation. I can't thank you enough."

Waku-sama and Hideo-sama bowed obediently, "It's our honor."

Atobe-sama left after that. That night Syusuke got a fever, his power weakened and couldn't even sit. The elders got worried about him. It was ironic, the healer couldn't heal themselves when they fell ill. Afraid of the consequences, based on Miwa-sama's order, the maids were running around the house to take care of Syusuke. The young boy didn't want those cold and efficient touches, he wanted his mom.

Fortunately, the fever left on the next day. The elders were relieved and decided to send the boy to his mother for time being. Yet, as the fever went away, a big cart arrived courtesy of Atobe-sama; a wagon full of jewels, silver coins and expensive fabrics. Along with the wagon was a letter from the rich man, he attached a list of men who would give anything willingly as long as Syusuke could heal them.

In the end, the elders decided to keep Syusuke for time being.

###

"He did what?" Waku suppressed his voice as low as he could when he heard the news from his servant. Hideo who sat across of him stared at him intently and followed Waku out of the room immediately after that, Miwa stayed to entertain their guests.

"What's wrong?"

"The brat, he ran off. Just when we find new clients." Waku gritted his teeth and walked around the corridor, "We should have known about this, he is too stubborn to order around." He leaned on the window panel and slammed his knuckles on it.

"Do you know where he goes?"

"Not yet." Waku combed his hair and sighed, "We have just got another clients after the last attack from the southern clans. I don't want to lose any money and resources after this. Atobe-sama indeed bring some customers but they are too petty. I don't like them."

"It's not about liking, we should build stronger alliance and more connections, the attack last time was because they thought we are some lowly clan and can get their hand on the boy for their own easily." Hideo said next to the older man. The month before was a hard time for them, some of the lords who Syusuke healed leaked out the information and they were under attack for times. Although they survive the attack but the survivors were getting lower. They should find more clients and more weaponry to defend themselves. Like this time, they met up with several interested parties at one of Atobe's tea house at the market so they didn't have the chance to meet the boy directly. Only the chosen one who could get the miracle.

"And when we are trying to do that that idiot brat dares to run away. Just so fuckin' good!" Waku cursed frustratingly. They had honed the boy for a year then and it was the right to enjoy the fruit.

"He can't go that far." Hideo replied then bowed down while a group of northern clan members walking past them.

"A bunch of arrogant men." Waku commented jealously when the group disappeared to the main hall, "just because they have the strongest military unit." He shifted his gaze to Hideo, "shall we ask Yumiko about this?"

Hideo frowned, "No. It's useless, she would not tell us anything." Waku wanted to cut that perhaps she hadn't seen it yet, but Hideo added,"Had she got the chance she wouldn't have told us either. She is too loyal to him even if they are only half-siblings."

"Then do you know where to search?"

"I'd say let's search from the start." Hideo smiled.

They found the boy on the next day. Like how Hideo predicted, the boy was at his own house which was in the middle of the forest, alone with his mother.

Yoshiko, Syusuke's mother begged them not to take her son away. Hideo who lead the searching team refused coldly. "You should have known how this works, Yoshiko. Had you not given birth to him, he wouldn't have needed to go through this. You should be grateful we allow you to be alive and has another brat." He cocked his head to her second son who stood behind kneeling Yoshiko. "Now you shall bear the consequences."

"You know that it wasn't my fault!" Yoshiko yelled at him yet Hideo paid no heed to her.

"Take the boy." He commanded indifferently, Syusuke screamed and trashing in the guard arms when he was brought out of the room. The boy cried and called for her with all his might. Hideo sighed and stepped out of her room but was stopped by Yoshiko who grabbed his right leg and begged him to let them go.

"It's kinda unfair, isn't it? You should just do your job well from the start yet you deceived us. You know how bad we need the healer for our clan continuity."

"Please! Please, Hideo-sama! I..I will do anything.. _anything_ but please let me stay with my son!" She cried desperately at that moment.

Hideo kicked her, "A healer who lost her ability by giving birth to children is useless. You are no better than any ordinary woman now, even Waku-sama's maid is better than you."

###

Syusuke was thrown into his room and was locked immediately. He cried for them to open the door. Getting no answer, he searched for another way out but it was futile; his windows were boarded up, the ceiling was too far from his reach and of course the door was out of choice. He yelled for anyone to let him out, begged for anyone but nobody heard or cared to be precisely.

Syusuke slumped down under the window, his voice came out as hoarse whispers and at the end of night he balled up, hugging his knees and weeping silently. He thought he was free, he was happy, very happy days before. Why wouldn't they let him stay with his mom?

"It's so fortunate we found him immediately." Miwa scoffed while fanning herself. Some of their soon to be clients were disappointed when meeting ended earlier than they scheduled just right before they decided when they could get their miracle.

"He is just a little boy, he wouldn't run that far." Waku grumbled.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't insist to go, too." Miwa snapped her fan and mocked him.

"Why, you little!" Waku raised his voice.

"Calm down, both of you." Hideo beckoned Waku to sit down, "It's unworthy to fight for something trivial. The most important thing now is to prevent such things to happen again in the future. I'm sure he won't give up easily just because we forbid him."

"Just chain him, it's the easiest." Waku suggested gruffly.

Hideo shook his head, "We can't risk his mental health. He must be healthy to heal, if the healer himself was ill then it's our loss, too."

"Just send the guard to watch him. It wouldn't be that difficult to watch that small boy." Miwa added her opinion after a while.

Hideo chuckled, "Do you think they can? Last time he disappeared even though we placed the guard here." Hideo rapped his finger on the big table in front of him. Miwa sighed, "You are right."

"Then what shall we do? We have packed schedule! I can't allow losing any clients in the future!"

Hideo hummed, "To keep someone healthy we should get rid of the illness. We should remove the cause of it."

"Do you mean.." Waku said expectantly.

"Miwa-san, don't let Yumiko anywhere near the boy for time being. Her ability can be troublesome sometimes."

Miwa shrugged, "If you say so."

"Waku-san, I need you to find some herbs for me. Preferably before this month ends." Waku wondered what Hideo was planning on but Hideo didn't say anything. "When this end, you will be pleased." Hideo assured them.

###

"Hideo-sama said there's no clients for you today Syusuke-san, therefore you can rest for today." A maid informed the boy that morning.

"Is that so?"

"Do you want to have your breakfast here?"

Syusuke looked around his bedroom, "Can I eat at the kitchen, please?" He preferred the bustle and busy kitchen then his own silent room.

"As you wished, Syusuke-san." She closed the door while Syusuke slid down his bed and changed his clothes.

Syusuke was used to it now. He didn't dare to hope about his freedom anymore. Since that day, he was locked in his room alone; his food was delivered, Hideo kept visiting and teaching him as usual, Yumiko was not allowed to visit him anymore, and that made him even more lonely.

After having his breakfast, the little boy asked permission from the servant to have a walk around the backyard where the servants grew the herbs and vegetables for the house. The servants took pity to the small boy, being caged and shut out of the world wasn't enough, the elders also used his ability greedily just like how they treated the previous healer, Yoshiko.

Syusuke walked around the garden, breathing the fresh air and looked around the trees hoping to find any squirrels but it was late autumn so he doubted he could find them at that time.

"Anyone there?" He heard someone called when he was swinging a twig boringly. He ran quickly to the nearest wall of the gate. He peeked through the gape between the board of the gate, "what happened?"

"I need help, can't you see it?" The white haired stranger answered not so politely.

"I'm over here." Syusuke added when the stranger which wasn't older Yumiko looked around to pinpoint where Syusuke was.

"Well, can you call your healer to help me?"

"I'm-"

"Tell the guard I will pay this time, I bring money with me. I don't care how much! Just save this boy!" He said while cursing.

Only then Syusuke realized there was a small boy in the stranger's arms, a boy with dark hair who was perhaps as old as his Yuta, wrapped in a bundled white fabric. "Wait here."

"Where are you goin'? Are you going to call the healer? Hey! Don't leave yet! Damn it!"

Yet Syusuke appeared from the back door minute later, "I can help. Let me see him." He knelt down to touch the boy.

"What are you doing to do?" The stranger grabbed on Syusuke's collar tightly, his gaze wasn't nice and he has the hardest and scariest expression Syusuke had ever seen.

"You say you need healer and I thought.."

"It's not a joke for fuckin' sake! Call the healer now!"

"I know. That's why I will help you." He placed his hand on the bigger one, the grip was deadly but he could feel the trembles and despair in it.

The stranger seemed to grasp the situation then as his eyes narrowed, his small pupils were almost disappeared, "You are the healer.." he let his prey go.

"Yes, I am." Syusuke breathed quickly, "What's wrong with him?"

He brought the small boy closer to Syusuke, "I don't know. He was just fine, running around like usual but suddenly he fell, unconscious and..and.."

"When did it happen?" Syusuke put his hand on the nape then the small neck while replaying what Yumiko had told him about healing.

"I..I don't really know.. eight? Ten? It takes several days to reach this clan added with when I asked them to meet the healer they refused my request. The great healer demands sum of money which I don't have." The young teenage brushed his wavy hair in desperation.

"Impossible! I never ask for any money! I help anyone who need my help!" Syusuke disagreed.

"Yeah, but the people inside your damn house say otherwise. Don't you know they accept only one who pay the highest?" Syusuke wanted to argue but he wasn't sure since he had never seen any his clan people anymore for months. "I don't know." He murmured, his hand still hovering above the small chest.

The older boy snorted and added, "Such pitiful thing." Syusuke didn't comment at that. "So what's wrong with him?"

"There's something wrong with his lungs and his heart. Some heavy activities can trigger the illness."

"Can you heal him?" The teenager cardled the small head carefully as if it was some treasure.

"I'll try." They fell in silence for minutes, sometimes Syusuke should stop to accumulate his power, "Is he your brother?" The boy asked while wiping his sweat away and waiting to regain his power.

"Nah, just some brat who loves to follow me around." But his face didn't say so. Syusuke believed there was some warm heart behind that scary facade if not for anyone then at least for the little boy.

Syusuke nodded, " I also have a brother, he is so cute and lovely. You shall meet him and my mother, too. You'll like them both." He said and worked on.

"I swear I just saw him walked around here..there! That's him!" Syusuke heard. At the back gate were a maid and a guard behind her, they marched to Syusuke's position as the boy heard a curse from the teenager. The guard snapped, "You are not allowed to go out nor interacting with anyone! Let's go!"

"But he needs the treatment, just let me.." Syusuke looked back to the thin air, both the teenager and the small boy had disappeared.

The guards then pulled him up, "Hurry up, Waku-sama said something terrible happened to your family."

"What? What happened?" Syusuke stammered while the guard pulled him to walk faster to the main hall, the information froze his brain while his feet refused to work properly.

He got his answer at the big hall, his mother was lying on the old stretcher they usually used to bring in the patient, "Mom! What..." he knelt beside her.

Her cold hand then touched his warm cheek, "Syusuke, I'm sorry.."

It was only half year since last he saw his mom but her appearance changed so drastically; her hand was so thin, there was a heavy dark eye bag under her eyes, what worse was her sunken cheeks, gone was her lovely and cheerful smile, "Waku-sama, what happened to my mother?" He sniffed and wiped away his tears.

Waku-sama sighed, "I am so sorry, my son. It is an infectious disease. It has been spreading recently and we are a bit too late for it. She got it bad.."

"My brother.." Syusuke murmured, Waku-sama shook his head slowly, Syusuke's body turned cold and rigid when he learned about it.

"I'm sorry, Syusuke.." his mother whispered once again, her tears fell down on side of cheek, "I can't save you both. It's all my fault."

"Mommy. I can still heal you.." he begged Waku-sama to let him, Waku-sama let him to do as he wished.

"Don't worry mom, I'll heal you." He pressed his palms on her chest and prayed that he could make it, he had to. Unknowingly to him, Waku-sama was smiling behind his concerned eye.

"Don't leave me. I can do this, just wait for me..don't go."

 _Don't go._

When Tezuka stepped into his grandfather's room he saw Fuji placed his palms on the unmoving chest, his sister at his side, crying for him to stop and told him there was nothing they could do at all. Fuji clearly didn't pay any heed, the blue light under his plans flickered and dimmed before Fuji pushed more and it shone brighter yet not for long.

"Syuu-kun, stop it! You are still too weak." She tried to pulled his right hand away.

Tezuka knelt on Fuji's left side, Yumiko who saw him sighed helplessly, "He doesn't want to listen. We should do something before it's too late."

"Ah.. please help the ladies for some preparations. I'll take care of the rest."

Yumiko looked at him warily but Tezuka repeated his order, in the end she relented. Yumiko nodded solemnly, "Alright, but Syuu-kun.."

Tezuka assured that he wouldn't let Fuji hurt himself before she left them alone. "Fuji, it's okay now." Tezuka said while placed his hand on Fuji's cold hands. Fuji was startled by the contact, he shifted his gaze from the old man laying on the bed to the bespectacled man next to him, "Tezuka. I'm sorry.. It's my fault, I.. I should have..if only.." tears rolled down on his cheek.

Tezuka touched Fuji's hand, "Fuji.."

Fuji pulled his hand away quickly, "No."

There was a knock on the door, Ryuzaki peeked from the door, "Tezuka, the news has spread. The citizen come and want to know what to do now."

"Ah, tell them to wait for a moment." He answered without shifted his gaze from Fuji.

"He is such a scene stealer, huh? Leaving so suddenly, making people worrying about him-" Ryuzaki added and there was hint of sadness in it.

Fuji stood immediately, murmured that he should go. What he didn't predict was how weakened and exhausted he was, that the last thing he heard was Ryuzaki yelled his name and warm arms around him, before his mind went out.

###

The first thing Fuji felt when he woke up was thirsty. He glanced around to find that he was in unfamiliar place, pink curtains, fluffy pillows under his head and bright colored walls around him. It then downed to his mind that he was at Momoshiro residence, his mind was too fuzzy to perceive it at first. He groaned when he lifted himself and glanced around once again to find no one, his head was throbbing badly.

"Nee-san? Ann-chan?" He croaked. That was strange, Ann rarely left her house now being in her last month of pregnancy. "Perhaps they are having a walk around." He murmured then he decided to go and search for them after a glass of water to refresh his mind.

What he found out of the house made him froze; there were carts parked at the end of the road near the gate, people were swarming around the roads and most of them were going in or out of Kunikazu's house, all of them were looking grim some even were weeping silently.

 _Oh no._

His feet moved automatically toward the house while his mind was screaming in fear. No, it was merely a hallucination, it wasn't real, it was impossible. He wished wholeheartedly that he was only imagining things but he knew it was the truth. His feet refused to move another inch now after he saw a big tent was built in front of the house filled with people who were drinking and talking amongst them under the big tent. Even though there were crowds but one could easily felt the heavy and sorrowful feeling held on them.

"Fuji-sama." He was startled by a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay? You look so pale, do you want some warm soup?" Fuji could see the woman talking but couldn't understand any words coming out of her mouth for his mind was too full to understand.

"I'm okay." He assured the old woman so she went back to serving the guests. When he felt strong enough to move, his feet brought him to the house slowly. People were either too busy or too tired to care about his presence there. He toed off his shoes, his attention was fully to the strange object in the big livingroom. There was a big table filled with various of fruits, meats and flowers, a small dark bronze incense burner was also placed amongst them. Behind the table was a nicely done bamboo blinds but what made his heart hurt was the elegant dark brown coffin behind it.

Kunikazu shouldn't have been there if Fuji had done his job well. The poor old man must be felt so disappointed with him. Kunikazu could stay longer if only Fuji wasn't too weak, he could still have done something. Fuji hated himself as he couldn't help the one who help him.

He touched the cold surface of the wood, "I should have known.."

Perhaps, Waku-sama was right, his power was a futility and he only brought bad luck rather than a good luck to people around him. Just like what happened to his clan, his mother and brother, Yumiko and her family..and now Kunikazu. It was only time for his bad luck to destroy his new home. Fuji didn't want that, he didn't want this new and nice place to face what he had back then. He couldn't bear it if it happened to Ann and her small happy family, to Eiji and people at the market, also Tezuka.

No, he could still prevent it. He could go. And this time, alone. Yumiko and Yuta would be safe this time and Fuji would be gladly disappeared from there if it guaranteed his beloved people's life. Right, he just need to pack his necessities and gone, it was easier this time since everyone was busy. "Kazu-jisan, I'll miss you. Wish me luck." He prayed for the blessed soul.

"How long will you stay this time?" Fuji heard Tezuka asked.

"I might stay for a while, at least till the spring festival. It's been a long time since last I saw my sister." Answered another one. "Ah, here is the place?"

Fuji ducked quickly behind the blinds since the men had entered the house then. Fuji peeked between the lath of blinds to see the guest from his crouching position. It was a blonde man with solemn looking face, and although he was handsome but it still far from Tezuka's. There was some hardness formed in the stranger's eyes which Tezuka didn't have, and unlike Tezuka's diamonds dots the man had a small black dot between his brows.

Fuji felt bad to eavesdrop their conversation, but there was no way he could show himself suddenly and let them know that he was there all along. So Fuji decided to wait till the coast clear, yet he could only hope. Right after the blonde went out, another man came in and so on that both Fuji and Tezuka had to stay for another hour in there. Fuji gave up and sat down in the end, he could smell the strong incense scent from there and heard the series of condolences of the guests clearly from there.

Their next guest was an old woman, "My condolences, Kunimitsu. He will be missed so much." Fuji heard enough about this or the variation of it that he felt the words lost its meaning. "Ah, that's right, when are you going to introduce your wife to us?" The old woman who Fuji had never seen before asked right after she embedded her incense.

Fuji went rigid.

"Soon." Tezuka replied shortly.

"You should be, especially on this occasion. You shouldn't manage everything by yourself, let her do her works or she will not be a good wife in the future. It's Ryuzaki who arrange everything, isn't it? Why do you need a wife if she is not going to help you at all?"

"My wife know what they have to do and they will do anything to help me but they are not in the condition to do so. Besides, Ryuzaki knows better what to do in this situation."

"Yet, how would your wife knows what to do next time? You shouldn't pardon her ignorance. Her actions also represent your clan, what would people out there say about your lazy wife for not being here and helping people in this situation?"

"They won't say anything or else they have to talk to me." Tezuka helped her to stand up, "Auntie, I respect your opinion but how I handle my clan and my family is my own business. I won't tolerate any badmouthing of my family even if it comes from you."

She patted Tezuka's hand softly, "I say this for your own good." When Tezuka didn't say anything the old woman cleared her throat awkwardly, "Alright, I understand." She then added not so politely, "Jeez, youngsters these days. You raised a stubborn and undisciplined child here, Kunikazu. Just like you." And she went away leaving Tezuka alone.

Fuji didn't like that old hag at all.

However, he was touched by how Tezuka defended him even when it put Tezuka in a bad position. At first, Fuji thought Tezuka would be indifferent and let her talk as she wished, and perhaps agreed with her. Tezuka proved that he was more than just a cold man.

"Kimiko is really something else, eh?"

"Ryuzaki-san." Tezuka stood to welcome her.

"Don't mind me, I just want to lit another batch for him." She took new unlit incense, "I haven't visited yet today."

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Ryuzaki-san."

"No, not at all. It's only right to help each other when someone needs us, isn't it? I bet your grandfather would also do the same." She placed her incense then, "You've raised a wonderful grandson, Kunikazu. He is a respected clan leader with lovely and kind wife you couldn't find anywhere. I'm sure you are so proud of them even from up there, eh?"

"I'll have the ladies to serve the dinner now, would you like to join us?" She invited kindly.

"Ah, I will after this."

Seeing no need to press, she then added, "Alright, I have Yumiko to save some for your wife."

"Is he awake now?"

"I don't think so. Yumiko says he will soon. Don't push yourself too hard, boy." She said then left.

At that time Fuji saw the back door of the house opened, how careless of him for not noticing it at first. He decided he could crawl there and go away. He looked back when he saw rustling and soft thud. Tezuka sat down in front of the table, head low.

Fuji shouldn't be bothered by it. Tezuka was just like another passerby, and Tezuka should've meant nothing to him. Fuji looked at the opened door, he had the chance now to flee, when nobody realized it yet and was too busy to care. He had to go to keep everyone safe. Yet..

Fuji placed his eyes on the older man. He had two options now and he had to decide before his heart wavered. So crawled he did.

"Syusuke! Where have you been?! I have searched for you for hours! You brat!" Yumiko ran and hugged him tightly when she saw Fuji amongst the crowd.

"Nee-san, Kunikazu-jisan is.."

Yumiko detached herself from her brother, she wiped away her tears, "I know, I know how you feel Syuu-kun."

"Nee-san."

"But it's not your fault and everyone knows it. Don't let what happened in the past torture you. You have me here and-"

"Nee-san," he shook her shoulder softly, "There's something I want to do and I need your help."

###

Tezuka stared at the burning incense blankly. The room was already filled with the strong yet calming scent now. He had come across with death for times yet this was the first he felt empty. People were saying their condolences some even weep in silence. Usually when someone died, as a leader he would make the funeral announcement to their relatives out of the clan while the deceased family would prepare the funeral arrangements. However, since he was the only family of his grandfather and the leader, his job was doubled. It could be easier if Fuji was there but..

Fuji had done more than enough to help him. Fuji helped his grandfather when no one could, he helped to catch the real culprit of kidnapping that time, he even risked his own life to help Won last time. Tezuka couldn't thank him enough, that's why he didn't have the right to wish for more.

One shouldn't let the guard down. He was all alone now and he still had his clan depending on him. He couldn't let his guard down. Tezuka sighed.

"That's a big sigh you have there." Tezuka whipped his head and saw Fuji stood behind him holding a tray. "I bring us dinner."

"Are you alright now?" Tezuka stood immediately and took the tray off of Fuji's hand.

"I'm fine now." Fuji the led the way to the corner of the room under the lit torch, he pull a small table and two stools, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help much these two days." He took back the tray and placed the food he brought carefully; two bowls of steamy rice, some corn soup, fried fish with ginger sauce poured on top.

"No, you have done more than enough for us." Tezuka replied honestly.

Fuji smiled at him, "Let's eat first, shall we? I'm famished." The young man pulled confused Tezuka to sit. He imagined that Fuji would draw back and refuse to meet anyone let alone Tezuka when he woke up after Tezuka saw how broken Fuji was when the smaller man found out about his grandfather's death. He never imagined that Fuji would come and talk to him in such calmness.

Fuji felt proud of himself, he managed to bring the foods without spilling anything. Yumiko wanted come along to help but Fuji turned down the offer. "Ryuzaki-san told me you didn't have your meal regularly. That's is wrong, Tezuka. What would people think when their leader doesn't take care of himself well?" Fuji placed one bowl of rice in front of Tezuka, "Here, chopsticks. I brought what I feel like, they still have various of foods out there. Tell me if you need something..Tezuka?" He asked when he saw no movement from the older man.

Fuji shifted nearer to him, "Are you hurt somewhere? Are you feeling sick? Hang on, water. Argh, darn it. I forgot. Wait here, okay? I'll right back with-", He rose from his seat, yet before he could step aside Tezuka pulled him to a tight hug. Normally, Tezuka was way taller than Fuji but now with the older man sitting on the stool, his head was right on Fuji's chest. The warm arms around Fuji melted him immediately.

"Tezuka?" Fuji whispered softly, he was sure Tezuka could hear his rapid heart beating with this closeness. However he heard no reply from the older man.

"Stay. Stay with me." Tezuka whispered to Fuji. Although his voice was muffled but Fuji saw how Tezuka's shoulder shook and his long hand trembled around him. The strong and robust man who never say much, asked him to stay with him, he didn't beg or even crying it out loud. He just asked Fuji to stay.

Fuji placed side of his head on crown of Tezuka's head, "I will, I will for you." He moved his confined hands a bit to pat the board back softly, "It will be fine. We will be fine."

There was no tension between them like it used to be, no awkwardness or bad feeling. It was just them, both of them, to each other. They shared the warmth and emotions which they couldn't share to other. The big and capable man let his guard down while the doubtful man showed his trust and calmness for other one.

Fuji was glad he didn't cower up and leave. His heart couldn't take it when he saw how tired and weak Tezuka looked at that time. If Fuji could he would wrap his arms around the older man, keep him safe and assure that they would be fine. Forever.

Only at that moment Fuji realized that he had it. He had that disturbing feeling called love, he had fallen for the man. It wasn't the tough and mighty side that made him fall but the silently caring and unwavering will of Tezuka to keep his people safe even if it killed him that made Fuji adore him.

Fuji smiled bitterly, for the first time he developed such feeling he had to fall for the most difficult man and in the most difficult situation. Now, it would be very hard to let this man go when their time was up.

Still, perhaps it was the best. He would stay for Tezuka as long as he needed him and disappeared when the older man didn't need him anymore.

###

The funeral was held on the next day. It was a sunny and beautiful day to send someone away.

People watched the precession solemnly, several women even cried in silence. Everything was nice and beautifully done, so Fuji was sure that Kunikazu was happy over there.

"He is. He finally meets my grandmother and my parents." Tezuka replied to Fuji. The smaller man didn't realize he said his thought out loud. Fuji looked at Tezuka when he felt the older man grabbed and squeezed his hand tenderly, "Thank you, Fuji. For everything." People were slowly going back to the village, leaving them alone there.

Fuji squeezed back, "I did nothing. You should thank Ryuzaki-san for helping you, instead."

Tezuka opened his mouth to say something but then he only said, "Ah.."

They stood there for another minutes, "Shall we go back?"

"Ah." Tezuka tugged Fuji's hand and led the way.

"Fuji! Help!" Momoshiro ran toward them.

Fuji slid his hand away, "Momo! What's wrong?" Tezuka frowned when he saw Momoshiro's carelessness.

"A..a.." he gasped and breathing heavily.

"What? What's wrong?" Fuji asked warily while squeezing his own hands hard.

Fuji clearly didn't understand what Momoshiro was going to say with the black haired male kept moving his hands around frantically and gasped out, "It's here..It's here.."

"Momoshiro, calm down and say it again in more coherent ways." Tezuka frowned upon his odd behavior.

Momoshiro pointed back to the village, "Ann! Ann is going into labour!"

Fuji proceeded Momoshiro's words for a while before he asked again, "What?"

* * *

That's for this chapter. I know I am so slow in updating, sometimes I just want to bang my head hoping the idea would suddenly appear. Which is impossible. I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you!


End file.
